The Guardian
by Imager2
Summary: Tenchi's brother appears and becomes the Masaki family guardian
1. Chapter 1

Looking outside the window to our room I found a beautiful sun filled morning shining and reflecting on the lake a few yards from the house. On a day just like this, I arrived here.

"Greg?"

"Yes?, go back to sleep your safe."

"I'm not worried about me being safe anymore, but you on the other hand, have a lot on your mind."

"Your right. And you are part of it."

Just like a loving wife, she could tell what was bothering me the most.

"Do you want to tell them today?"

"I believe the question is - Do WE want to tell them today?"

"If WE did, who would begin it?"

"I remember all of it. From the day you arrived here till today."

"Think their old enough to hear the truth? Its been ten years. It's almost time."

"They're going to have questions for all of us."

"Better we answer them than anyone else."

"Or maybe we should get everyone together and let them take their own questions."

"That's a good idea. Let's wake em up!"

I looked back at her laying between the sheets of our bed. How beautiful she is.

"Any regrets?"

"How could you ask me that when you know the answer?"

"I just wanted to hear it from you."

"No. None. I love you."

"I love you too Ryoko."

I made my way down stairs to find Sasami already at breakfast and Washu sitting at the table typing furiously at her lab top.

"Good morning ladies, did you sleep well?"

"Oh Greg, good morning I made your favorite, grilled salmon and miso soup!"

"Thank you Sasami. You know your cooking is the best!"

"Oh, Greg!"

"Do you think you two will be around for a while?"

They both answered, "Why?"

"We're thinking of telling the kids the truth."

"Today?"

"Yes. This afternoon."

"You know this is going to need some pretty big answers, I guess I could stay out of my lab for a few hours!"

Sasami turned from the stove and spoke with Tsunami's voice.

"We'll be here for them Greg."

Ryoko appeared at the table next to Washu

"Did he tell you yet?"

"Yes. Did you have any say in this?"

"Well no, not really. But isn't it better they here it from us?"

"I suppose, but it is going to take a long time to explain."

Just then two children were coming down the stairs sounding like a freight train with Ayeka close behind.

"Slow down you two, you might trip and..."

Ayeka tripped in the middle of the stairs and fell into my awaiting arms.

"Good morning Ayeka."

"Good morning Greg and thank you."

"Hey now don't get any ideas there princess, he's mine."

"After all we've been through Ryoko, don't you think I would know that."

The children sat themselves on either side of their mother at the table. To Ryoko's right there was Keiko. She has hair just like her mother and eyes a bit more rounded, but golden in color.

And on the other side is Aki. Most of this one followed his father, hair of dark brown growing to a tail and rounded eyes colored dark brown. But the attitude was definitely his mother's.

"OK you two, Sasami has made breakfast, what do we say?"

They both replied "Thank you Sasami!"

"Very good. Now we are going to have a story after breakfast and I want you to listen very carefully alright?"

At this point Keiko was carrying on a conversation with Washu and Aki was eating his soup.

"You both will behave yourselves during this story, there is a test."

I hated to use any loud voices in the house but just this once.

"Do I make myself clear!"

Both of them ceased what they were doing, sat quietly, "Yes Daddy!"

After that breakfast went very well, except Washu scolding me about raising my voice at the table.

"Are you two done with your breakfast?"

They both answered, "Yes Mommy!"

"Then why don't you sit on the couch and wait for us to start the story."

They ran off to the couch.

Ryoko looked at me.

"Are you sure about this?"

"No, but it has to be done."

After we finished our breakfast, Washu went to make a few house calls to get the others.

"Let's see, Tenchi is at the palace, Nobuyuki is at his apartment in Tokyo and Yosho is at the shrine."

In a moment three portals opened and the persons mentioned before were standing before Washu.

"You all have been brought here because Greg and Ryoko want to tell the kids about our history and they want you to handle your own questions."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"No, this is no joke, they are going to start from the beginning and bring them up to date."

"But that will take days!"

"Yes, but they're bringing our family back together, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring into the darkest of night for what seemed like hours, searching for the slightest hint of light. I had done this every night since I had that dream.

—Looking toward the night sky I saw a Japanese woman looking at me with love in her eyes. She had black hair and beautiful features. A moment later I saw glimpses of other people I had never known.

A woman with cyan hair and golden eyes, another with purple hair and a tiara, and a shorter woman with red hair and green eyes. They're gone in a moment, but a flash of light etching my mind with who they are.

A woman's voice echoes in my head.

"Soon you will know all of them, you are family."—

Over a month and no dreams or voices, I lost hope in finding out what it all meant. However I seemed to be able recall things I had never seen before. Like I had been given someone else's memories.

The next morning was the most challenging point of my life, totally changing the course of my life and the lives of others as well. Getting up to my usual routine, set out my clothes, shower and go to work. The shower was nothing close to usual. I entered the water, letting it run off the top of my head to gently clear my eyes of the morning blur. The blur cleared as I washed, but I thought my eyes were still playing tricks on me. I stepped back from the water to see through my hand, looking down my feet were no longer there. I quickly threw on some clothes as I soon disappeared totally from my apartment.

Opening my eyes very slowly, something was gently landing on my face. It was a cherry blossom. There were no cherry blossoms near my home but I couldn't have been any happier knowing I was still alive. But where was I? I sat up to find I was sitting on the top stair of the Masaki Shrine! Putting my hand in front of my face to see if I was fully there and I was, thanking whatever god or goddess brought me here. Turning to look down the long flight of stairs, I thought I was dreaming. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swallowed hard, turned and saw the person I new as Yosho.

"Are you alright? Can I help you?"

I passed-out.

I awoke again, this time inside the shrine where Yosho was preparing some tea. I turned slowly.

"Where am I?"

"What is your name?"

"Greg Hannell."

"Well Greg, you are at the Masaki Shrine in Yokohama Japan, I am Katsuhito."

Without another word, the description of the area was coming from my mouth as he sat there surprised yet

motionless.

"How do you know all of this when I have never seen nor heard of you before?"

"I am not sure, for some reason I know of this place and the people here."

"There must be a reason why you have been summoned here, but why?"

I had the same questions he did. After having some tea, we sat at the front steps of the shrine office continuing our talk about me and my history - not really making any headway toward the questions we both had.

"Tenchi will be home from the fields soon, I would like you two to meet."

Katsuhito looked at me as if he knew something I didn't.

"Don't worry, you may stay here as long as you like."

We made our way down the large stone stairway, him helping me all the way. I had yet to regain all of my strength.

"Have you given the cave's key to Tenchi?"

"What?!"

He let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Oh, I am sorry...are you alright? How did you know I planned to do that?"

I had very little memory accept for bits and pieces coming and going, but I simply replied,

"It will be alright, give it to him."

We finally made it down to the last steps, he stopped. I looked up and saw a figure coming toward us. My mind was racing as Tenchi bowed.

"Hi, I'm Tenchi Masaki. How are you?" I returned the gesture, "Hi, I'm Greg, pleased to meet you."

We let Tenchi in on the conversation we had in the shrine. By the time we were finished speaking, we where at the front door of the Masaki house. I closed my eyes and walked in. I felt the furniture, the table, the doors without opening my eyes. I also heard Tenchi say very quietly.

"This is a little weird grandpa, are you sure he's OK?"

I returned the comment by saying,

"It's OK, I am not having the easiest time with my new surroundings either."

We all laughed and had some more tea.

Dinner was on the minds of all as we waited for Nobuyuki to get home from work, I reached down trying to set my cup on the table but missed, my balance was not quite back yet and it broke. Going to Katsuhito I bowed and asked his forgiveness. Which was followed by a strong hug from him.

"Please sit down Greg and relax, I'll get us more tea. You will regain your balance in a couple of days."

Nobuyuki walked in the door cursing his employers for not knowing what they were doing. I knew I would scare him.

"Sweet Sake!"

He shouted as he saw me laying on the couch. Very carefully he asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am Greg Hannell, How are you?"

He seemed to forget about being so scared.

"I am No---," but Iinterrupted him - Nobuyuki.

He stared at me mouthing to himself "How did you know my name?"

He made his way up the stairs toward his room.

Dinner was served. Miso soup, rice, and salmon. It was a good thing I had changed my diet to Japanese food before I arrived here or I would be out of luck. (I wonder if Sasami is coming soon!) We all helped cleaning the dishes.

"Would you like to watch me practice tomorrow with grandfather?"

"Yes, I would thank you!"

"But for tonight you can sleep in my..."

"Thank you, but I can sleep right here on the couch. Its fine really."

"Well alright, I see you in the morning then. Good night."

"Good night Tenchi, sleep well."

Grandfather stayed in the living room looking outside.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes Greg?"

"You are very accepting, yet you are apprehensive as well. Would you like to talk?"

"I'm wondering how you knew about the key, and my decision to give it to Tenchi at the right time."

"I'm not sure I can answer all of your questions, but I can try. I feel as though I have been given someone else's memories, like seeing into a different world but that world then suddenly becomes real."

"I see. You have no idea where these memories have come from?"

"I remember images, a woman with beautiful facial features and black hair. And her voice, like she knew me."

"Greg look at this picture, does she remind you of someone?"

"Yes! That is the woman in my dreams! She told me I would know all of you."

"This picture is of Achika, Nobuyuki's past wife."

"Oh."

"This must mean something, but right now I'm not sure. I will head for the shrine now, don't forget about

training tomorrow."

Grandfather left the house leaving me behind with my thoughts.

"Why would Achika appear in my dreams? Well I guess I should get some sleep, who knows maybe I'll have another dream."

Laughing to myself I made myself comfortable on the couch, not thinking having another dream was possible and slowly drifted to sleep.

Somewhere in the night it happened. Only this time it was more real. Achika appeared repeating the same message along with the images of different women, but there was yet another. A woman with light blue hair and robes of white. She appeared out of sparkling air, smiled and said "Welcome home" then disappeared. The next morning I chose to speak with Katsuhito before practice in his private office.

"Grandfather, I had another dream last night."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it has gotten much more intense."

"How so?"

I described the new woman to grandfather and then sat for his reaction.

"Indeed you have been brought here for a reason, one we are not able to decipher yet. But in the meantime we shall take good care of you. You may go see how Tenchi is doing, I will be there shortly."

I bowed, turned and slid the door closed after me. Katsuhito sat thinking about something.

"Tsunami, what is the reason you have brought him here? And who is he...really?"

When grandfather exited the office, I brought myself to his side from the step I was sitting on.

We turned into a wooded area from the shrine where there was a training ground with stepping logs and a stick on a string for striking. I sat in sezia on the side of this training ground watching Tenchi begin to spar with grandfather. He was very good, grandfather had been teaching him well. I already knew this but it was cool to see! At the end of a session, grandfather asked me if I would be willing to help. Of course I was happy to, after all they had taken me in. Grandfather put me in the middle of this training ground and blindfolded me. I wasn't to keen on this seeing what I had been through the day before. I was supposed to protect the center of this training ground using a bokken without seeing. I concentrated and heard Tenchi's heart beating slowly at first, then faster. Tenchi was about to knock me unconscious when I raised my bokken and deflected the attack turned and spun it just under his knees. He fell, sweat dropping from his brow and scratching his head. Then I stilled, grandfather was around but I couldn't hear anything. I awoke with both of them looking down at me on the ground.

"What happened?"

"You have the same problem Tenchi has, lack of concentration."

I got up slowly. Tenchi gave me his hand.

"How did you do that? How did you know where I was?"

"I heard your heartbeat."

He looked at me then at grandfather, who nodded. This gave me some positive actions for the day, even if I didn't understand how or why.

We were finished for the day and on our way to the steps grandfather asked to speak to me and had Tenchi go ahead to the house.

"How did you know he was there? Have you had any training?" Then a long pause.

"Do you know who I really am?"

I tried my best to remember then I said "Jurai," but I didn't know what it meant. We continued down the steps and found Tenchi resting on the last, all three of us continued to the Masaki house. For the time being I called this home. The next day was a special one, I just knew things were going to happen and did they ever.

I was invited to watch Tenchi perform one of the rituals with his grandfather at the shrine, of which I warmly accepted. I stood behind grandfather and Nobuyuki while Tenchi made his way to the middle of the shrines large concrete foreground. Stopping, he turned and spoke to me.

"I know you have come to us for a reason, what I do not know. Yesterday you showed grandfather and I things we had never seen before. I now know there must be kindness throughout the universe because you have shown us nothing but. Until you find your way, I would be honored to accept you as my brother, Greg Masaki."

I was speechless. I dropped to my knees at the show of kindness and thanked all of them for their acceptance. As I rose from the ground, grandfather was in front of me looking into my eyes.

"Greg, I will take you under my wing as I have Tenchi, you have much to teach me as well."

We exchanged approving bows and parted.

Tenchi went on with his ritual as planned. I was beaming, I was so proud to be a part of this family. At the ending of the ritual, I received a vision of a space ship coming down from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenchi was doing his chores around the shrine - sweeping - cleaning - etc..., but his mind was elsewhere. He so to wanted to enter the cave, but the keys, where are those keys. Grandfather entered the shrine as I watched from outside to see Tenchi looking intently for the keys.

"Are you looking for these?"

"Yes! There they are!"

"You do not belong inside there"

"But I have to see what's in there."

"If you want them so badly, lets see how good you really are"

Tenchi not thinking about what he was about to do, threw a powerful punch at grandfather. I heard the loud "whap" as grandfather caught his hand and threw him into the wall divider, OWWW! Tenchi got up to find grandfather had come out to speak to me, but where are the keys. Ah ha, Tenchi had snatched them from

grandfather's pocket while being thrown (so he thought).

"Greg, watch over him"

And continued to walk passed me then stopped

"You know why."

Tenchi was running, on his way he passed me to the cave.

"Would you come with me?"

"Sure, I would love to see the inside of the cave"

...I felt a coldness...I've felt this before.

We entered the cave and continued to find a very small shrine with an old sword guarding the larger entrance.

"Tenchi, should we really be doing this?"

"I have to find out what has been begging me to open this gate!"

He withdrew the sword from the shrine to find a rusted old piece of junk...so he thought...and not thinking, broke it over a small rock that split perfectly in half. The rock happened to be the key to opening another passage way. We both shivered as it opened. Looking inside we saw a long patterned floor angled enough to have to climb, if we were going down there. As we did, I had a flashback of a name, Ryoko. Tenchi and I both lost our footing and slid head over heel to the bottom. Holding our heads, we walked toward a glowing hole at the center. As we walked, glowing orbs encircled us as if they were scanning us for information, then returning it to its master. We looked at each other then inched our way forward. Tenchi grabbed my arm and scared the heck out of me, making me flail my arms about. Knocking the sword hilt from his hand, the sword landed close to the edge of the pool. Inching closer, Tenchi reached for the sword but after he held it, a decomposed hand grabbed his!

"Tenchi! Give me your other hand!"

As I tried to pull Tenchi from the grip of the demon, its eyes lit with a yellowish glow and was coming closer! Tenchi sat there not knowing what to do as the monster reached out to touch his face. It looked up at me, this is it, you came into this world just to have it end this way and shut my eyes. The next thing I know a blue stream of power came from the sword and forced the demon back enough to allow us to climb for our lives. Tying together the rock acting as a closing mechanism for the entrance, we sat there breathless. We left soon after, but not before I felt very strong emotions coming from the inner cave.

We got home and tried to relax. Grandfather didn't ask any questions, just meeting our glances once in awhile. Tenchi noticed he still had the sword and shoved it into his school bag. The next day Tenchi invited me to go to school with him, maybe I could remember more there. Was I wrong. After the first class I was bombarded with notes and phone numbers of Tenchi's girl classmates and his other male friends were asking him why he brought me here. Lucky for them I really wasn't in the mood and am rather modest. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Get me outta here!"

He shook his head.

"Come on we'll go to the roof. You didn't tell me you were so popular!"

"How was I supposed to know!"

We spent a couple of hours up there talking then fell asleep from all the action yesterday. When we woke up there was someone with us. After sitting up, we found it was the demon from the cave! She had followed Tenchi and I to school and wanted revenge for being confined to that frozen tomb for 700 years. I turned to Tenchi.

"She looks mad, we better get out of here."

I looked into her eyes and found she was the source of those feelings in the cave. But before I could speak, she darted after us with energy sword in hand.

We ran toward the door when energy blasts came down on us in every direction. I pushed Tenchi one way and I dove the other. Half of the building was gone! She kept throwing energy blasts at us, but somehow we managed to avoid them.

"Why are you doing this?"

She stopped and looked at Tenchi as if asked a stupid question.

"I am taking revenge for being sealed in that cave, but the one who locked me in there is not around, but you will do fine!"

We ran into the remaining school and hid in his classroom, picking up his school bag. At an opportune moment we ran into the courtyard hoping to avoid her totally, but it was not to be. She landed in front of us like it was easy and would finish this without a problem. She formed a energy sword and moved to strike Tenchi, however the sword Tenchi had stuffed in his bag was glowing and producing a energy shield. Acting like it had a mind of its own, Tenchi had no choice but to hold on and follow the movements of the sword. Ryoko knew the sword but didn't back away. I stood there watching. Then it happened, my hands turned blue with power.

"Oh boy what am I into now?"

An energy sword appeared in my hands, ignited and at full power. Ryoko had to take us both on and I was sure she was not going to let us go. I stood back merely as back-up while Tenchi fought her with the other sword. Tenchi and the sword cut through Ryoko's right wrist expelling one of her power gems to the ground exploding on impact.

"Another battle lost, story of my life."

Speaking to herself, but then noticing her missing hand. Tenchi and I just stared and tried to put together an apology but she just laughed, creating a new hand.

"Good night."

As she disappeared phasing into the ground. We promptly left the scene as police and fireman would soon be arriving to put out the blaze coming from what was left of the school.

We returned home tired from the ordeal, going up to Tenchi's room we wondered if we could keep the whole thing under our hats. We sat down on the edge of his bed, but there was something already in it. Tenchi slowly pulled the covers back from his bed and discovered Ryoko had beaten us home. (No surprise there, but we didn't think she would be in the house!). She raised her head from the pillows and I turned toward the door, but instead of igniting her energy sword and having another battle, she was quite nice. She must want something, she just can't switch from wanting revenge so badly to wanting to be friends.

"Come on over here, there's plenty of room."

Neither of us budged. Tenchi and I sat on the edge of the bed thinking we were about to become ash, instead she phased directly in front of us. We just looked at her.

I finally got the words to come out.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know what it's like to be alone for 700 years without anyone to talk to...to care about?"

She shut her eyes and shivered thinking of the cold dark hole she had been in for so long. When she opened them, I was directly in front of her.

"You were the one emitting those feelings in the cave, the feeling of cold and loneliness. I must admit, I thought you were dangerous back at the school, but I know how it feels to be alone."

She looked into my eyes, she saw the honesty and loneliness I felt.

She whispered, "Your alone too."

"Tenchi, why don't you go downstairs while Ryoko and I talk."

"Sure (anything to get outta here!) Will you be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine."

"OK."

"I watched you while Tenchi and I were fighting. I know this sounds strange coming from a space pirate, but I have feelings too. I admire you for backing Tenchi up. I never had anyone to back me up, I've always been alone."

I told her of my waking up on the shrine steps not knowing how or why I got there and if I was going to stay.

"You are telling me this because?"

"Because I want you to know as much as I do."

"That's the first time anyone has ever cared enough to share their feelings with me."

"Ask grandfather if you can stay in the Masaki house and you will receive more of the same."

She hugged me and teleported us into the living room were the rest of the family was waiting.

"Well Greg, am I to assume Tenchi can use his room now?"

"Yes grandfather, I'm sorry Tenchi, we didn't mean to occupy it for so long."

Nobuyuki gave Ryoko and I a wink.

"Glad you two had a good time! Tenchi take a lesson from Greg, I want grandchildren!"

"DADDDDDD!" Tenchi walked out the door.

I thought about it for a moment.

"I didn't set a good example for Tenchi did I grandfather?"

"Everyone chooses their own path, you have different needs than Tenchi, yet he looks up to you and he is upset at the fact he may be losing you to...others."

"I have to talk to him, Ryoko please stay here."

"Why should I have to stay here?"

Grandfather decided to answer her question as I walked out the door.

"Because he will return for you."

"Oh, I could get a better look if I was on the roof!"

She phased to the roof, letting the suns rays warm her body, keeping her senses focused if anyone should

return. I found Tenchi sitting on the top of the shrine steps, exactly where I found myself when I awoke in his world.

"Tenchi, please talk to me, have Idone something wrong?"

"You came into my life, we have shared everything and now we won't get to share anything."

"Your wrong Tenchi, I came into your life for a reason, a reason I still don't know but just because Ryoko has come into our lives, we remain brothers. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then out of the darkness it came, and I said aloud "Ayeka is coming."

"What? What did you say?"

"Tenchi please listen to me, there will be others coming to our home from far away places but we will always remain the same."

"How do you know?"

He looked into my eyes.

"Your serious! We have to tell the others lets go, brother"

I stopped as Tenchi's feet came to rest on the same step I was on and hugged him.

"You have no idea how much you and this family mean to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering the space just beyond the Earth's atmosphere, Ayeka was awakened from her cryogenic sleep to find her ship was preparing to capture Ryoko. Her guardians Azaka and Kamadake were at her side.

"What planet is this?"

"Planet Earth"

"Then this is were Yosho is!"

"No princess, but we have found Ryoko."

"That wench! She lead Yosho here in the first place. I want her captured and brought up on charges!"

"But princess you have been asleep so long, the statute of limitations is about to run out."

"What!"

Ayeka looked at a small screen with a timer running down to nothing. I don't care, I want her in imprisoned!"

Tenchi and I walked home and found Ryoko watching TV in the living room with grandfather and Nobuyuki.

"Hi Ryoko"

"Oh, Hi Tenchi. Hi Greg"

"Ryoko, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't understand some things. Can you forgive me?"

"All is forgiven."

"Really? No don't talk to me or anything?"

"No, not unless you want..."

"No, no, its fine."

Tenchi pulled me aside, "I'm getting to my room before she changes her mind!"

I returned to the living room and sat down next to Ryoko.

"That was very nice of you."

"What?"

"You let him off easier than I thought you would."

"I have my moments."

There was a long silence and nothing on television.

"Well, I'm going to the porch anyone like to join me?"

I walked to the porch, but kept going on the dock and sat down. Soon after Ryoko walked up and sat down next to me.

"Do you know anyone named Ayeka?"

"Yes, why? How do you know her?"

"I had a vision of space ships coming here and her name."

"She's coming here for me, for the things I have done to Jurai. Things are going to get really bad."

"The things your body has done without your mind are not your true actions."

"But, he..."

"He controlled you. You are now in control of yourself."

"But how do you know about it? I've never told you."

"I know enough."

A large smile appeared on Ryoko's face, like she was becoming conscious for the first time.

"I must wake up Ryo-oki, I have to get away from here. She'll blow-up this place just to get to me."

"Have faith in yourself Ryoko, I have faith in you."

She looked at me with caring in her eyes then gently phased away to find Tenchi and his sword.

"Tenchi? Tenchi?"

"Ryoko what is it?"

"I have to wake up Ryo-oki and to do it I need my gems from the sword."

"Ryo-oki?, that's the other demon from the legend. No-way not to have another demon around here!"

"You don't have much of a choice so give them to me."

"No!"

Ryoko reached for the sword and took it from Tenchi, but the sword reacted and discharged some of its energy into her.

"OWWWWWWW" She was catapulted into the door of Tenchi's room.

"So, you can't touch this."

"Please give them to me."

I walked into the room to see Ryoko laying on the floor. I reached down and took her hand.

"Tenchi, please give them to her."

"But she's going to..."

"Trust me Tenchi, it will be alright"

"Oh, alright."

Ryoko looked up at me and mouthed "Thank you."

"Tenchi, point the sword hilt toward me and pray to have them return to me."

After a moment, a single gem was fastened in her right wrist.

"What? What the...you only gave me one gem!"

"That's right, I'll hold on the others for safety."

"Tenchi, that's not very nice. Will one be enough Ryoko?"

"Yea, it's OK."

Ryoko went into a deep concentration and called Ryo-oki from her sleepy depths in the lake. But by that time Ayeka was entering our atmosphere and heading toward the house.

"Ryoko come out, I know you are in there!"

"Well, here she is! Now what was that you were saying about having faith?"

"Things could be a lot worse."

"How?"

"She could be firing at us."

She fired a shot and I just looked at Ryoko with a wiry grin.

Ryo-oki flew under Ayeka's ship and aimed a tractor beam down to the house.

"I have to get away from here, she'll never understand. I'm really sorry I couldn't stay."

"Wait."

"If you stay or go, she'll want capture us too, so we are coming with you."

Tenchi was just staring at me.

"Trust me."

"OK, but I don't know about this."

Ryo-oki beamed us aboard and started for the sky.

"Look Greg you know and I know what happened on Jurai wasn't really me, but Ayeka will never believe that. She hates me for making her brother come after me and personally, I don't like her either."

"Have you told her about Kagato?"

"Well, no - but miss prissy princess would never take my word for it."

"Ryoko, you are here for a reason, have faith in yourself."

"Ryo-oki?"

"Meow?"

"Please open a communications link between us and Ayeka's ship for Greg."

"Meow, wow?"

"Do it Ryo-oki."

A screen appeared showing a beautiful young princess.

"Ayeka, First crown princess of Jurai?"

"Yes? Who are you? Are you held captive on Ryo-oki?"

"No Ayeka, but thank you for asking. I was wondering if I may speak with you privately about our current

situation. I promise no harm will come to you."

"This is highly irregular, but I will grant you an audience; however, the rest of your party with be in the security cells! Azaka, Kamadake...go...capture them!"

A moment later Azaka and Kamadake were aboard Ryo-oki. I was beamed aboard the Ryo-oh. But Ryoko and Tenchi were "captured" and taken to the security cells, which actually looked more like tightly wooded forest. Tenchi-ken was now in Ayeka's hands.

I was standing before a beautiful woman dressed in the finest of clothing and what looked like her smaller sister - I bowed.

"Your highnesses."

They both returned my bow.

"What is your name?"

"Greg Masaki, Your highness."

"Why did that Earthling have this sword?"

"That sword belongs to Tenchi."

"No, this sword belongs to Yosho, my brother."

"An Earth legend says Yosho died on Earth long ago, but you will find whom you seek in time."

"What? Why were you with Ryoko?"

"Tenchi and I freed her from the depths of a stone shrine on Earth."

"Do you realize you have freed a wanted criminal?"

"I know it was under Kagato's control Ryoko was doing those horrible things. She relives those moments every night in her dreams."

"She must be punished for her crimes!"

"Ayeka, please listen to her before you make your final judgement."

"I am not sure why I should, but I will do as you ask."

Ayeka's sister wandered up to me.

"What's it like on earth?"

"Sasami, you shouldn't be talking to him."

"Oh, that's all right. It's a beautiful place with lush forests and lakes. You would love to see it change colors with the seasons Tsunami."

"Did you just call me...?"

"Sasami, why don't you look at the Earth more closely through the screen over there."

"OK, wow it is beautiful, Ayeka can we go?"

"Maybe Sasami, maybe."

We slowly walked toward the forest security cells.

"Greg, how do you know of Tsunami?"

"I'm not sure, but Sasami has a great kinship with her."

We hardly spoke until we got to the forest cells holding Ryoko and Tenchi.

"Ryoko, you have been found guilty of many crimes against Jurai and other planetary systems. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes I do."

Ryoko looked at me, then looked down at the floor.

"Ryoko has nightmares about the crimes you speak of."

"Is this true Ryoko?"

Ryoko then began to tell Ayeka how she really felt.

"Yes. I am truly sorry about doing those things, but I wasn't in control of my body. Kagato had me under his power and was commanding me to do all of those horrible acts."

"It is true your crime file has been erased by the statute of limitations and I have found more information on this man Kagato in the data banks since being brought out of cryogenic sleep."

"Ayeka, does this mean you forgive her?"

"No. This means I must do more research, but until then - release them."

The detaining vines and trees spread wide and let Ryoko and Tenchi out of their captivity.

"Thank you for listening Ayeka."

"Great now we can go home!"

Ryoko took Tenchi's and my hand and lead us to Ryo-oki. We phased right through to the command center.

"Ryo-oki lets go home! Full power!"

"Ryoko, Why is Ayeka's ship still attached to Ryo-oki?"

"Huh?"

"Ayeka let go! Can't you see were trying to go home?"

"I don't have anything to do with it, the security mechanism for the detaining device is jammed. Stop immediately!"

"We can't, were already in Earth's atmosphere. Were in the gravity pull!"

"Ryoko please stop this!"

"Ryoko is there anything we can do?"

"Pray."

The next thing we knew we were spinning out of control, Then BOOM - we hit the Great Seto bridge

destroying it.

Tenchi sat at the table with his thoughts until his dad spoke up.

"You should be glad your alright. If I wasn't at the office all the time, maybe I wouldn't miss big things like this."

I sat on the second balcony porch. Was this just coincidence, or was this part of the dreams I had. Either way here we are, both ships were destroyed and no way for Ayeka to communicate to her planet.

I am still asking why I am here, but I'm sure the answers will come eventually.

"Greg"

"Yes grandfather?"

"Are you going to sit there and think of the ways lives are put together or help with the fields?"

"Lives are put together strangely sometimes."

"Yes but things always work themselves out."


	5. Chapter 5

Since Grandfather had taken me under his wing, I had begun sword training just like Tenchi.

Although I had picked it up relatively easy, I still ended up with bruises on my head from grandfathers bokken. Grandpa was walking down the shrine steps.

"Katsuhito!"

He turned and regarded his enemy of days past now with a slight grin.

"Yes Ryoko, what is it?"

"I'm not sure if I am doing the right thing by telling you this, but I keep hearing this voice in my dreams."

"Your not dreaming about a young man I know of are you?"

"Not that kind of dream! It keeps telling me danger is coming and...and to train Greg with two swords."

"Have you heard this voice before?"

"I think so, when I was really young."

"You think highly of Greg, don't you"

"I care about what happens to him but I care about Tenchi too."

"Hmm, I will do as you ask Ryoko, but in return will you do something for me?"

"Um, I guess"

"Protect Greg until he can protect you."

"Why should I? Why would the Space Pirate Ryoko need protection!"

Yosho looked at her with his expressionless features.

Not knowing exactly why, she got a chill of fear. Softly she whispered.

"I will."

I woke to the smell of miso and salmon. I was guessing Sasami had taken over the kitchen.

Quickly putting some clothes on and bounding down the stairs I was greeted by my family.

"Good morning Greg" from all but Ryoko...

"Good morning all."

I sat down next to Ryoko, she was fiddling with her chopsticks.

Softly I spoke in her ear, "Are you alright Ryoko?"

She slowly turned her head toward me, trying to keep from displaying the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh sorry, Good morning!"

Keeping her eyes looking down at her plate, she softly made conversation over breakfast.

"Sasami that was a great breakfast, I'm off to the onsen."

"Wait Ryoko, I'll go with you."

"You Ayeka?"

"What? We all have to keep clean!"

After cleaning up the kitchen and picking up their bathing supplies, the two girls headed to the onsen.

Ayeka, sitting on the side of one of the pools swishing her hand in the water as Ryoko is sitting opposite her, thinking about something other than bathing.

"Ryoko? Ryoko!"

"Huh, what?"

"What are you thinking about? Or should I say, whom are you thinking about."

"What are you talking about? I'm not..."

"It's OK Ryoko, we all know how you feel about both of them - it shows."

"Really. Everyone knows?"

"If I may ask, Do you favor one or the other?"

"What kind of a question is that I...Oh, I don't know. I just don't know. I have known Tenchi since he was just a baby and I have very strong feelings for him. But I don't think he realizes how much I care. He just doesn't return my feelings."

"Pardon me for saying, but Greg has quite an interest in you."

"I've felt something from him ever since I was released. I can feel it when he's looking at me. It's like he knows everything about me. I wonder if he knows how I'm feeling?"

"He knows deep down, one day he'll show you how he feels. He wants to get to know you, but we've put up so many barriers since we have arrived here. I've been trying to get Tenchi's attention, but he doesn't seem too interested. Maybe if we let our guard down a little they would respond in a favoured manner."

"Ayeka, that would be a bad idea. What if the house was attacked while this was going on?"

"Oh, I suppose your right, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't give up hope Ayeka, you never know what might happen in this house."

Tenchi and I were sitting in sezia before the shrine as instructed before Yosho slipped inside. Tenchi and I looked at each other thinking we were just going to practice. Yosho appeared before us

holding Tenchi-ken and another energy sword.

"These will be your weapons from now on, keep them by your side always."

I looked at the sword given to me. It was the sword that appeared in my hands at Tenchi's school.

"How did you..."

"Begin practice Tenchi, we will be there in a moment."

Tenchi headed toward the practice area while I was awaiting grandfathers orders. Quietly Ryoko appeared high above the shrine listening. Katsuhito sensed her presence but concentrated on me. I felt something also, but did not look up to dishonor myself or my sensei.

"Under careful advisement I have decided to train you with two swords instead of one."

"Take the sword and feel its presence, concentrate and ask it for another."

I took the sword in one hand, feeling it search my body. Closing my eyes I mentally asked it to form another. When I opened them, there was a sword in each of my hands.

Both swords were glowing with a deep blue aura.

"Only you can use these swords, they recognize you as their owner."

Grandfather and I then went to the training area where Tenchi was concentrating on his striking

accuracy.

"Tenchi come over here."

"Yes sensei?"

"Greg is beginning his training with two swords today, you will have to work twice as hard; however, we will train together."

I looked at them with complete fear.

They began to move back as if they where giving ground, but actually from training together for many years they moved in sequence. I closed my eyes, stretching out my arms the swords in my hands ignited. Grandfather and Tenchi split up and circled me in the middle.

Ryoko was perched high in a tree eating popcorn - watching.

"I wonder how good he really is."

Then it began. In an instant grandfather and Tenchi came at me from both sides. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

I opened my eyes and took defensive action by blocking in front and in back. Then offensive by spinning my body slashing at their swords knocking them away. They regrouped and were going to come at me together this time but I had an idea.

Hi Ryoko

Uh, Hi Greg I didn't know you were telepathic

I didn't know until now - You didn't think I knew you were up there did you?

No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be watching

No need to be, I like having you around

Can you feel the energy in my swords?

Yes, its kinda like the energy in my gems

Would you do me a favor?

Sure

See if you can boost their energy level with some of yours

I'll give it a try

Here comes, have fun!

That's just what I needed, I owe you one

All I heard was Ah-huh.

I planted both of my swords into the ground and sat in sezia looking straight at them. As sensei always said, never lower your eyes to your enemy.

They came hard concentrating on me all the while.

Do something Greg, they're not stopping!

Just before they were in striking distance I pulled a bo made of the extra energy Ryoko had given me from behind. To late to adjust to the change in technique they kept coming. I took a step toward them and planted the bo into the ground enough to pole-vault over their heads coming down behind them and to the left. I landed in a crouch position and swung the bo just under their knees.

They just looked up at me from the ground.

Ryoko's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe he pulled that off on both of them!"

A bit impressed by the show of technique, they slowly got up from the ground rubbing their heads.

I returned to sitting in sezia at the shrine steps awaiting my sensei.

Somehow I had gotten a few moments alone, so I took the opportunity to take a walk and think. Trying to explain things to myself.

"I suppose I'm being selfish, wanting my memories to come clearly to me."

"It's just, I have feelings for the here and now as well as before."

I had stopped along the way and sat on top of a large rock.

"Grrrreeeeegg?"

"I'm over here Ryoko."

"Oh hi, I was looking for you, unless you'd rather be alone?"

"No, no. Please join me."

"What were you doing?"

"I was thinking about how selfish I'm being wanting to get my memories back and to have them clearly sorted out."

"You have it easy, I have to deal with the memories of two different lives. The one with Kagato and the one without. You have no idea how..."

I looked her in the eyes.

"You have two lives too... I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. It's just hard to adjust from one life's memories to another."

I tried to cover the tears forming in my eyes, but Ryoko saw them.

"I'm really sorry, I know how hard it is."

"I'm sorry too...I think I need to be alone right now...

For the first time...I thought of a quiet place and slowly phased there, leaving Ryoko alone.

Later that evening I walked back to the house to find Ryoko laying on the couch.

"Hi there."

"Hey, I'm really sorry I made you mad...I"

"Ryoko...you didn't make me mad. I just needed time to think about stuff. To clear my head."

"Oh, your not mad at me?"

"No...of course not."

"Oh boy."

"What's wrong?"

"I get these images, Galaxy Police, they're coming here."

"What?"

"Galaxy Police. They must have got a signal from Ayeka's ship since they didn't make it to Jurai. They are going to find more than they bargained for...they may be looking for you as well. Maybe with Ayeka's help...we won't have any problems."

"What can she do?"

"Let's find out...Ayeka..."

She was in the kitchen helping Sasami.

"Ayeka, you don't have any way of contacting the Galaxy Police do you?"

"No...unfortunately all of our communication equipment was aboard our ship."

"Well, they are coming. We'll just have more guests."

The next morning as most of the family was in the living room getting ready for their day, a strange sound was heard coming from the direction of the lake. I came running through the house.

"Get out of the house! Move! Get to the backyard!"

So everyone quickly moved to the back wondering what was going on.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, I believe so, wait Tenchi is in the fields!"

"He will be alright, this is coming close to the house."

"What is coming close to the house?"

"Galaxy Police..."

"A Galaxy Police Crusier to be correct."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What is going on Yukinojo?"

"Mihoshi! Your going too fast for the landing zone!"

"I can't slow it down! The coordinates are all wrong!"

"We are going to crash!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That ship is going into the lake!"

"Here."

"What?"

"Just in case."

"An umbrella?"

After the house got a good washing, we gently helped Mihoshi from the lake.

"Oh, thank you, you have no idea how sorry I am about..."

"What is your name?"

"My name...um...Mihoshi."

"Your with the Galaxy Police."

"Well, yes. You know about us?"

"Sure, let me introduce you to everyone."

After a brief into, Mihoshi simply stood there in shock.

"Mihoshi?"

"Huh."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes...please."

"You realize your equipment was destroyed in the crash."

"I won't be able to call anyone...I won't be able to get home."

"Why don't you sit over here and drink your tea."

"Thanks Sasami...your really nice."

"Looks like there's one more for dinner."

"Say Mihoshi, what where you doing around Earth anyway?"

"I was looking for a super villian. You haven't seen him have you? Kagato."

"Kagato? No, I haven't seen him."

"Ryoko, would you pass the crac...Ryoko? The wanted space pirate!"

"Now Mihoshi, my record has been destroyed and besides, I'm...well...reformed. Ask Ayeka."

"Yes, I have to agree. Her record has been destroyed. And as far as being reformed...she hasen't done anything "pirate...ish" in quite a while."

"Well alright...I couldn't call anyone anyways."


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't have to help with my chores."

"I know Tenchi, but helping you lets me learn more about you."

"Well, I don't know about that, but it's great having someone to talk to!"

We turned to go back to working on the fields when an explosion almost made us fall to the ground.

"What was that!?"

We looked toward the onsen which now had a large hole in the glass dome.

"Let's go Tenchi!"

We could hear the screams of the girls inside, except one. My thoughts went into overdrive as I began running faster. We arrived on the main level of the onsen to see the faint remnants of an energy sphere. Mihoshi ran to us.

"It was Kagato, he took Ryoko!"

"Where would they go?"

"Funaho!"

I stood in the background as Mihoshi demanded Kagato show himself. A light green energy sphere appeared and revealed Kagato tossing Ryoko through the portal and to the ground.

"Ryoko!"

I ran to her, holding her in my arms.

"I'm honored you all came out here to meet me, but I'm afraid I don't know some of you."

Tenchi walked to the edge of Funaho's pond.

"I am Tenchi and this is Greg."

"No matter. Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, I would like to invite you to my ship the Soja, so we may discuss matters."

Just then Tenchi ignited Tenchi-ken and Kagato turned to him.

"Playing with the king's property boy? You could hurt yourself with that, why don't you just give it here."

"No Tenchi, don't give it to him!"

Ryoko flew between Kagato and Tenchi with me still in her arms, destroying the vacuum from Kagato's hand.

"What would make you hold on to that boy so tightly?"

As he though about his question, Tenchi jumped from below and caught his face with the blade of Tenchi-ken.

"AHHHHH, Fine I'll test you." And proceeded to form his own energy sword.

Kagato came down on Tenchi with his sword time and time again until he retreated to far and fell into the lake.

"You are not worthy of the sword."

He opened his hand using the vacuum Ryoko had dissipated earlier.

As the sword came nearer to his hand, it vanished in a streak of blue light to its true owner's hand.

"Playing with something that isn't yours."

"The first crown prince of Jurai would you show me the greatest power in the universe?"

"The greatest power in the universe? There's no such thing and if there was it couldn't be controlled by

humans."

Ayeka just stood there with wide eyes and her mouth wanting to say something but not able to.

Walking toward Kagato, Katsuhito ignited Tenchi-ken and preceded to engage in combat. Kagato, seeing that he was losing the battle, he turned to Ryoko.

Ryoko, I'll give you one more chance.

Ryoko's eyes went totally green from Kagato's power, but he was too busy paying attention to her, to see the power growing inside me.

"How dare you turn her against us."

"As if you could do anything about it."

I turned to Tenchi and was about to release the energy pent up inside, but I caught a glimpse of grandfather standing on the edge of the pond.

As if he considered his next actions, he glanced at us then threw Tenchi-ken into Funaho.

"What have you done? Are you giving up?"

Kagato went toward the tree and grabbed onto the sword hilt.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The extreme power built up in Funaho was feeding into Kagato, burning him from the inside out. He looked directly at Tenchi.

"I see, so he is your successor." Grabbing Ryoko. "Sharpen your skills then come to me, we'll be waiting."

"Noooooo!"

I yelled but it was too late, he had already disappeared into the green energy sphere carrying Ryoko.

By that time Ayeka was at Yosho's throat.

"Your Yosho, my brother!"

"Yes, I was not going to tell you Ayeka, but these events seem to warrant answers."

"What happened to you? I searched so long for you."

"I followed Ryoko here, but she is not the reason I decided to stay. My mother is from Earth and I am half Earthling. I belong here, I have no intention on going back to Jurai."

"I loved you, I searched everywhere."

"Ayeka I had no idea your heart was set on me. I got an idea, we can get married now!"

Ayeka swiftly smacked him from behind.

"Your right, your right, I am too old but Tenchi is about the right age. He is a very good grandson!"

Yosho took their hands and joined them in front of him. Tenchi looked like he was going to faint. He scratched his head and looked for a way out of this situation.

"Um well, we have to rescue Ryoko."

"We most certainly do not have to rescue her! She caused most of this mess anyway!"

"Ayeka, she is a part of our family, no matter how dysfunctional it may be."

I slowly walked toward the group and entered the conversation.

"If you wish to remain here I would understand, I on the other hand have to save her."

I turned to grandfather and deeply bowed. Tenchi faced him as well.

"I will not forsake anyone from my family, I have to save her, we have to save her."

"Tenchi, I will give you that sword, it is the key to Jurai power. Kagato will think nothing of destroying this planet to get it. "

Tenchi walked to the tree and reached for the sword

"Tenchi no, it's too dangerous!"

"Ayeka hush now, for every man there is a time to fight."

Tenchi pulled the sword out from the tree and immediately after the power blade extinguished itself.

"Oh come on! Why won't this thing stay!"

"Tenchi, are you going with a sword you can't quite handle yet, are you still going?"

"Yes, we must save her."

Grandfather looked in my direction. I was sitting in sezia concentrating on the power fighting to release itself from me. He walked over and sat with me.

"Greg are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, but I feel very strange."

Ayeka had been watching the glow I was emitting, she recognized it.

"Yosho? That energy, it's Jurian! Is Greg Jurian?"

I stretched my arms to my sides and my jurian swords appeared, then with a thought I dismissed them.

"There is no time for that right now Ayeka, you all have chosen your paths. May Tsunami guide you."

"Well it's my sworn duty to guard the universe so I'll go with you."

"Ayeka, are you coming? Ayeka?"

"Yes I'm coming too."

"But how will we get there?"

I answered "Good question Mihoshi."

Just then Ryo-oki took off running into the forest toward the lake. While Sasami was yelling after her.

She stopped at the lakes edge and growled until the gem on her head was lit to a constant red. Then she hurled herself into the air transforming herself into her spaceship form, drawing Ayeka's pod into her as well.

"Wow, I didn't know she could transform!"

"Well, I guess we could go in that!"

Far into the depths of space, Kagato is watching the five people aboard Ryo-oki approaching.

"Here they come, the fools. Losing their lives just to save you."

"I am not your tool anymore, I am a human being!"

"Human being? You were created, and human emotions matter very little in the universe."

"Mihoshi that ship is preparing to fire, please avoid it!"

"I would if I knew how to control this ship!"

While Ryo-oki was doing a fair job of avoiding the attacks given by Kagato, Tenchi had other ideas.

"Ayeka is there anyway to attack from your ship?"

"Possibly, but it will be very dangerous. I will go."

"No, it's my responsibility, I will go."

At this point I really didn't know what to do but stay out of the way and watch.

"Ryoko I want you to watch this. They will be crushed into oblivion!"

The Soja gathered a great amount of energy and was preparing to release it toward Ryo-oki.

The woman with red hair from my dreams appeared in my minds eye.

"Greg, things are going to happen that you cannot change, please watch and wait in the wings of these events."

Tenchi was in the final stages of creating the light hawk wings for an attack and the Soja's attack would meet it half way.

"Tenchi! Please hurry!"

Tenchi released all the power he could muster into the weapon and released it. But by then the Soja had released its as well and it was on its way toward us. The two weapons met and the Soja's energy made it through the light hawk defense careening into Ayeka's pod with Tenchi inside. The pod exploded into bits and pieces floating in space.

"Tenchi? Tenchi?"

Ayeka turned to me.

"Why didn't you do something?"

"I have been told to wait and observe, my time will come."

"Your time? What about Tenchi's time? You bastard!"

She continued to chastise me, yet I remained in sezia. She was about to slap me when she saw a single tear streaming down the side of my face as I sat motionless.

At the sound of the explosion, Ryoko broke through her captive prison to look for Tenchi as well. Ryoko found the cloth that held firm on Tenchi's head soaked with blood floating in the wreckage. She sat weeping on a branch of Ryu-oh, but I could not help her, although all of my heart wanted to. It would ruin the way things were to happen, she would have to learn through the pain.

I prayed the woman in my dreams knew what she was doing. While Sasami's link through Tsunami told her of what was happening, she ran to Funaho and asked to be shown the way of the space trees. Before anyone else could locate Tenchi's body, he was encased in a stasis sphere generated by Ayeka's two guardians. Tsunami herself appeared and merged with Tenchi, healing his wounds, as well as giving him a few other powers. Tenchi awoke within the ship Tsunami.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in the ship of Tsunami, I am the heart of the ship."

"Who is flying the ship?"

"The owner of the ship is Sasami."

"Oh, where are the others?"

"I can detect them aboard the Soja, they must be in close combat."

"Combat! Can you take me there, we have to help them!"

"This is a journey you must make on your own, it that alright with you?"

Ryoko appeared aboard Ryo-oki.

"Ryoko I thought you were Kagato's prisoner? While Mihoshi and I needed your help!"

"We must challenge Kagato, that it all we can do."

"I'll tell you what we can do, we can look for Tenchi, that's what!"

Ryoko threw the bloodied head band at Ayeka to have her catch it in mid air and finally look at it.

"This is Tenchi's? Is he dead?"

Ayeka fell to her knees and cried. I sat there not knowing what to do. I felt like an outsider to all of them. Ryoko took the helm of Ryo-oki from Mihoshi after looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Haaaaaaaa"

Ryo-oki attacked the Soja, ramming into a front compartment allowing us to enter the inner core of the ship. The moment we entered the ship Ryoko took me aside.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Ayeka asked me as well, I have been told to wait and observe, my time will come."

"You have powers like I do, I can sense it. You could have saved Tenchi."

"Yes, I suppose I could have tried. But not knowing the extent or how to control it, I may have made things worse. This I can tell you, things will change for the better before this has ended."

"How?"

"I can't begin to tell you, I'm not sure if I understand."

"Well just stay out of the way while we handle Kagato."

"Alright. But I will be there if you need me."

"I doubt it."

I followed them into the corridors of the Soja only to be met with a barrage of enemies, I followed Ryoko close enough to make sure she was unharmed. Not that she wasn't strong enough for these characters. As I walked down one of the cleaned out corridors when the woman spoke to me again.

"Greg."

"Yes?"

"My name is Washu, I know this is very hard for you to do. You have been doing a great job. They will all understand why you have been waiting in a few moments. Please be careful."

We all came to the same entrance and as it formed the only entrance into the inner halls Mihoshi dropped her control cube.

"Hey wait! How many times have I got to tell you to wait for me!"

She was teleported into the reverse side of Kagato's ship.

"What is this? Why are you on the other side of...oh what happened now?"

Walking up the hall, Mihoshi crossed a trip line causing the statues of giant snakes to come to life and come directly after her. However, it also caused the stasis container farther behind her to crack.

"Whooaaaaa"

Mihoshi flipped backward causing the attacking snake to crush himself into the ground.

"Please stay away! I am a Galaxy Police Officer and attacking me could get you into really deep trouble! Uwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Mihoshi began shooting these giant snakes with a freezing component within her battle glove which paralyzed them for the moment. The stasis container was cracking, almost to the point of opening. Mihoshi stepped backward farther after seeing the ice was giving way to the snakes power.

All action stopped, Mihoshi opened her eyes and saw a open mouth of a snake directly before her.

"Your alright now, by the way, thank you for releasing me. Whoa! It's been awhile since I felt energy like that!"

"Oh, that's Tenchi, Greg, Ryoko and Ayeka, they are fighting with, what's his name? Kagato! Yeah, that's it."

"Tsunami, can you hear me?"

"Yes, it has been a long time."

"Please Tsunami, give Greg a goddess gem!"

"But Washu you don't even know him!"

"Just do it please I don't want to fight on this, I feel it, it's him."

"Alright, but he is your responsibility."

We were in Kagato's main chamber, hearing the organ music he was playing made the situation even more tense.

"Enjoy the music?"

"Stand back Ayeka!"

But before Ryoko had a chance to attack, Ayeka launched herself at Kagato using her full force.

"Ayeka you are very powerful, is this a term of endearment or do you just not like me!"

"Let me show you the power of this shrine! It returns any power that comes against it!"

Tossing Ayeka aside, Ryoko took the opportunity and stabbed Kagato through the neck - so she thought.

As he grabbed Ryoko around her neck, "Ryoko, seven hundred years out of space has made you weak, you can't even tell me from my shadow."

"My arm?! No Kagato don't!"

He slowly turned her into stone. He turned to Ayeka and brought her to his invisible containment arm.

"Now Ayeka, you will show me the power of Tsunami unit!"

I stood at the edge of the stairs to his shrine waiting for him to notice me.

"Washu, would now be a good time for me to act?"

"Yes, keep him busy and others will come to help."

I engaged Kagato in battle, releasing Ayeka from his probing thoughts and just off balance until others arrived.

Washu brought Ryoko's astrial body to the reverse world and began to explain things.

"Greg didn't help because I told him not to engage. He is over there now keeping Kagato busy."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother Ryoko."

Washu fed her memories through their link and Ryoko was shocked.

"Mommy!"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you against Kagato. He placed me in here right after he took you."

"I have to kill Kagato!"

"Greg is fighting Kagato waiting for you to return, he knows more than you think."

"What about Tenchi?"

"Give it some time, you will see."

Ryoko returned to the main chamber appearing next to the organ observing the sword play. While Ayeka was watching from the other side staying out of sight.

"Yosho really taught him well."

"So you have returned from the world of shadows. Then again your timing was never perfect."

"I am at your service."

She appeared next to me ready for battle.

"Greg, I know."

"Ryoko."

"Later."

At that Ryoko and Kagato began the battle started long ago. Throwing powerful energy bolts and slashing at each other with their swords. But the information Kagato wanted was to come from Ayeka and she was being protected by me.

"Ryoko, can you use your full power in here?"

"No, you'd be burned to a crisp!"

I tried to contact Washu by calming my mind, hoping she would pick up on the need for help.

"Did you need something?"

"Washu you heard me! Yes I need to get out of this area so Ryoko can use her full power!"

"Well I can bring Ayeka here, but you are on your own."

"Take her then and I'll do...something."

Ayeka was taken by Washu to the reverse world and Kagato realized what Washu was doing.

"You are making it easier for Ryoko to fight but it's no matter."

"Why don't you let us be, cause if you do, I'll let you go free."

"Do you actually think I haven't learned anything over the last 5,000 years?"

With a wave of his hand a energy draining sound filled the Soja.

"What did you just do?"

"I directed the power of the gems toward Soja."

Ryoko fell to the ground feeling the power flee from her gems.

"Washu I'm going to show you a little experiment just like the old days."

As the image of the planet Jurai came into view Ayeka gathered her strength.

"No I forbid it!"

"Ayeka, you can't forbid anything, and since your being so uncooperative, I'll interrogate your brother and sister instead."

Soja gathered the power from the gems and propelled a great ball of energy toward the planet. But in its path appeared a Jurian ship absorbing all the energy Soja had expended. Everyone held their breath, then Ayeka spoke up.

"That is Jurai's most powerful ship...Tsunami."

"How can it take that? It's so much energy?"

The energy was absorbed into the ship, but then it was fired back at the Soja through multiple offensive cannons.

"What is this? I didn't expect this! But that's not the end of what the gems can do, no, it's just the beginning!"

At this point Ryoko was on the ground fighting for the energy to stay conscious.

"That Jurai's most powerful ship."

"There is one last use for you Ryoko, when you loose consciousness the full power of the gems will be mine!"

Kagato lifted her by her temples, planning on draining the power she had left, when something broke his draining connection.

"AHHHHHHHHHH - what was that?!"

Ryoko flew backwards toward the floor and was suddenly she was lifted from the ground by someone.

"Is it really you?"

"I'm no ghost. Now lets...I can't get it out!"

As Tenchi fought to release his foot from subspace, I was still keeping Kagato busy and away from all of them. Finally he pulled free and joined me in the fight.

Tenchi and I were losing the battle with Kagato. He is too strong. He is draining everyone of their power. Then a bright red gem appeared and embedded itself into my right wrist. Glowing brightly, I stared at it as it began feeding energy into me. Ryoko was laying on the floor of Soja when she decided to ask her mother a question.

"Mom?"

Washu answered as she was extremely happy about Ryoko calling her mom.

"Yes Ryoko!"

"Tell me why Greg didn't do anything before and why he is fighting Kagato for all of us now."

"If Greg interfered with the way things have happened, Tenchi wouldn't be alive now. And for your other question, he's fighting more for you than any of us."

I was using everything I knew just to keep Kagato off balance, then I decided there was only one way out.

"Tenchi, get everyone out of here."

"No I won't leave you here to fight him alone."

"Listen to me. You have to get them off of this ship. Go to the doorway of the inner shrine and have the others in the reverse world meet you there. Have Ryoko teleport you and them to Ryo-oki when his power has been drained enough. Now go!"

I know I scared him with the look in my eyes, I didn't mean to but I had to get him and the rest of my family off this ship even if I didn't survive in the process.

I created a power shield protecting them until they were out of Kagato's reach, but he was more interested in me at that point.

"You possess great power, I will enjoy absorbing all of it!"

As he threw multiple energy blasts at me, my shield absorbed most of it. I sent a mental message to him.

Tenchi Go now!

But it was not Tenchi that was trying to stay behind, it was Ryoko.

"No! I can't leave him, not when he came to save me! No!"

Tenchi held her tight knowing they must go. Having reached Ryo-oki, Washu spoke up.

"Would you like to watch?"

"Watch?"

"You can do that?"

"Sure!"

A screen appeared aboard Ryo-oki and the inside of the Soja was there to see. Between the shield I created and his energy blasts, we both were drained of most of our power and had to resort to

classic sword fighting. Thank whatever goddess, Yosho had took it upon himself to train me. Without his training I would have been dead already. We battled for position, switched from offensive to defensive many times but we were a good match. I wasn't quite fast enough to dodge once and his blade as it cut into my side leaving a deep gash. I fell to my knees.

Thank you all

Washu picked up this message as well and shouted, "No!"

And in an instant she sat face to face with Ryoko and told her to concentrate. Kagato was taking his time getting behind me to deliver the final cut.

"You were a good sword fighter, to bad you had to die for them!"

As Washu and Ryoko sent a surge of new energy to me through their gems to mine, I kept my position. He reached his place behind me and raised his sword, "Your energy will be the end of Tsunami!"

As he brought it down, I quickly activated one sword and deflected his attack to one side. I leapt into the air activating the other sword, flipping over him to land in a crouched position. Kagato stood looking into the screen everyone was watching with two cyan blades piercing his body. His face was one of surprise and disgust thinking he couldn't have been beaten, then he disintegrated leaving me sitting in sezia behind him. Although the energy sent to me was enough for me to kill Kagato, it was not enough to heal my wound and I was losing consciousness. As they watched, my family fell to their knees and cried to Tsunami to help me. I felt emotions coming from Ryoko, anger and something else. I looked into the screen closed my eyes and took a deep bow but at the lowest point of the bow I fell to the floor. I had done something honorable and good. I faintly heard the Soja self-destructing. I was calm, thinking of all the times I had shared with my new family. A moment later an explosion rocked Ryo-oki and her passengers.

Tsunami appeared aboard Ryo-oki.

"Washu? Don't you want your champion anymore?"

"Did you not see what happened?"

"Yes, but my dear sister you were right. He has the blood of a god flowing in him and if you turn your ship around you may be surprised."

"Ryoko turn Ryo-oki around!"

Ryoko tried to brush the tears from her eyes.

"Why? To look through the pieces! No way!"

"Ryoko please!"

"Alright, but I'm not going out there!"

After turning Ryo-oki, Ryoko saw a sphere of blue holding a very still figure. She immediately phased to it. Washu just smiled and looked toward the screen. Keep going Ryo-oki, you'll find Ryoko out there too!

Washu closed her eyes.

Thank you Tsunami


	7. Chapter 7

I was on my way up to the shrine to see grandfather when I started to feel light headed. I made it to the top of the stairs only to collapse in a heap. Grandfather noticed, rushing to my side and began carrying me back to the house.

"Hold on Greg! I will get you to the house so you can rest."

All I could do was mutter "Family - Tenchi - Ryoko" then I passed out. Grandfather got me to the house where he laid me on the couch. Everyone took turns staying with me even though I was barely conscious. It happened to be Washu's turn, she had taken a liking to me after the Kagato incident. She washed out a cloth and placed it on my head.

"Greg, I can't do anything else for you until you stabilize in one world or the other, I don't even know where your from in the first place. It doesn't matter, you belong here with us and with my daughter." Then I opened my eyes and touched her hand.

"Washu, I am leaving this world..I have no choice."

"Yes you do! We all have choices! You belong here. Fight it!"

"I am too weak to fight...find me...you and Ryoko can..."

"I can't believe it, he just faded in front of me, there was nothing me, the greatest scientist in the universe could do."

Washu sat there staring into the space on the couch where I was, then a solemn thought came to her. How do I tell the family? How do I tell Ryoko? She slowly got up from the couch walking up the stairs toward the room she and Nobuyuki had built for me when it was clear I was going to be a more permanent guest. She knew Ryoko would be there. The door slowly slid open, but Ryoko didn't hear it or chose not to hear it, Washu entered and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Ryoko, I have to tell you"...

"He's gone isn't he."

Washu wiped the tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yes."

"Mom why does everyone I care about leave?"

Washu leaned over to her daughter and hugged her as they both cried trying to find the answer within themselves.

Ayeka wandered downstairs to relieve Washu of her shift, but when she got there the couch was empty.

"Oh dear! Washu! Washu!"

Washu heard Ayeka and they decided to come out and tell everyone.

"Greg has gone back to his dimension."

Tenchi's mouth dropped and sat in the nearest chair lost in thought.

"He did say some things before he...left. He was leaving this world, not by his choice. He said to find him."

With that Washu fell to the floor crying.

Grandfather brought Washu back to her feet and stated in a shaky voice,

"We should be happy for him, he has returned to his...home."

Then something no one had ever seen before happened. Grandfather's face showed his emotion and a tear fell from his cheek to the floor.

"We shall miss him."

Tenchi shot up, "He said to find him, Washu can you do it?"

"I don't know Tenchi, he's from"

"I don't care where he's from, can you do it? I don't what to lose my brother to some other world where he has no family."

As he finished speaking, he ran up the stairs to his room. Night fell on the Masaki house, but no one could sleep. Washu was at her laptop typing away when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Will he ever come back?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

"He said to find him, how? Mom, I want to help. Just tell me what to do."

Just as Ryoko sat down next to her mother, my astrobody appeared in front of them. I stood with my head lowered and appearing very weak.

"Listen to me both of you, because of the power you both gave me during the Kagato incident I am able to leave a trail for you to follow. Do I belong in your world? Do not open this door lightly. Before fading out...I looked directly at Ryoko, I will always remember you."

"Mom?"

Washu was frozen, she was overcome by her emotions.

"MOM!"

"Yes, I'm alright, I'm alright."

"He was looking straight at me mom, I felt his eyes. Where do we start?"

"Ryoko dear it isn't that easy...did you say "We"?"

"Yes I did. You man the controls and I go get him!"

"You want him back that badly?"

"What...What do you mean?"

"Ryoko, what happens if we can't find him"

"Don't go there mom, don't even say that! I'm...The whole family is counting on us, do you want to let them down?"

"He has a goddess gem, he is the one."

"The one what?"

"Just as Tenchi can call upon the light hawk wings, so can he."

"How?"

"He has a gods blood in him, but he doesn't know it."

I awoke in my apartment laying on the couch as I had many times before, thinking it must have been a dream but it seemed so real. My answering machine was beeping with five messages, so I hit the button trying to rub the blur from my eyes.

"Where are you, do you want your job or what? You haven't been here in a month, if you don't call soon, I will replace you!"

I didn't even listen to the other messages. How could I have been asleep for a month? Or was it real? No, it couldn't be, could it? I sat down at my drawing table and was going over some of my drawings...no, no, no these are all wrong! I started from scratch. First was the Masaki home, then the carrot fields, the mountain range with the shrine, a group drawing of my family. Oh god, as I stared at the finished drawing. It was real, it was all starting to come back. I laid my head on my drawing table and cried for them and for me.

I never called my boss back, I was too engrossed in the images in my drawing. I decided to pack a bag of things I would like to have with me and give to my family should I ever have the chance to see them again.

Lying in my bed I was wondering if they knew I was thinking about them...her, how much I cared. Would they find me? Would I go back? Yes, I would if they came. After that thought I couldn't sleep. I sat down at my drawing table and started sketching. I looked down at the most beautiful drawing I had ever drawn, it was Ryoko. I remembered tracing her outline with my eyes, as she lay on the rooftop of the Masaki home...my home. I miss you.

I found it hard to move from my desk, then I realized everything was in slow motion. I just thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me but after rubbing them a few times, I realized it was really happening. I looked out the window and noticed the skies were dark grey with lightening shooting down in all directions. As I turned around a red sphere appeared in my room. I just stared as the sphere seemed to get stronger. I heard Ryoko's voice! Her hand reached through, then her face appeared.

"Greg! Come on, I can't hold it open for long! Please!"

I grabbed my drawings and threw my bag on my back. Without saying a word, I hugged her as we phased through the porthole.


	8. Chapter 8

My body hit the floor with a thud. They came closer and I felt someone pick me up and lay me on a table, then I heard voices. I started to gain consciousness as I heard a whisper of a voice.

"Greg, I'm here, please wake up...please"

"Ryoko?"

She hugged me and said some things that I couldn't comprehend because I was fighting for oxygen! Then another form with bright red hair came to the side of Ryoko, I knew it was Washu.

"Hi there! You had a hard trip. I'm sorry it took so long to find you but you were in the last dimension we went through when it all started a month ago."

She turned to walk away, then ran back giving me a hug and whispered.

"Don't ever do that again!"

I just was able to croak out.

"I'm sorry."

Ryoko was talking to Washu at her main computer terminal at the other side of the room, I could just barely hear what she was saying.

"Thank you mom."

"For what Ryoko? We would have done it for anyone...right?"

"Well, yes but I'm not sure what I..we would have done without him."

"Your welcome Ryoko, we all missed him."

I stayed in Washu's lab recovering for the next two days. Ryoko sat by my bedside more than anyone else, even though I told her she didn't have to. At the end of the two days Washu showed up in front of my bed in her nurses outfit.

"Time to take a bath!"

"Uh Washu, what's with the nurses outfit?"

"I'm an angel of mercy!"

Then the sound of Ryoko's teleportation filled the air along with...

"Mom don't you lay one finger on him!"

"Oh Ryoko your just no fun! Besides he's fully recovered and ready to go!"

"Good I'll go tell the others and you change into something else."

Washu promptly changed into her school uniform and smiled. She sat on her cushion and looked at me like she had a question.

"I meant to ask you when you came through the porthole, what's this bag for?"

"Oh, I didn't know if...when I would make it back so I packed some of the things I would like to give to my family when I returned."

"You knew we would find you right?"

I looked into her eyes...

"Yes Washu, I knew you and Ryoko would never give up. I still have the gem in my wrist. Would you like it back?"

"No, besides we may have to find you again!"

"Hey! Are you coming out of there or do I have to drag you?"

"I'm coming Ryoko!"

"I'm being called. Washu would you meet the family in the living room in about 5 min..?"

Washu shook her head yes and whispered to herself, "She cares a lot about you."

After emerging from Washu's lab, the rest of the family was in the living room already waiting.

"Can I have every ones attention?"

"Thank you, I'm going to make this as short as possible. When I returned to my dimension, I thought this world was a dream. Until I started to draw the images remaining in my mind."

I glanced at Washu and Ryoko.

"You have all been on my mind ever since I...left. In the event I could return here, I packed a bag of things I would like to give to my family."

"First, grandfather, you have always been there with words of wisdom when I had no words at all. This pair of bokken I give to you. I know they will be in good hands and in good use." Yosho accepted them with tears welling in his eyes.

"Domo arigato gozimasu, Guregu."

"Second, Nobuyuki, you opened your home to a person who didn't...well...belong. I give you these very old American blue prints they belonged to my grandfather."

"You belong Guregu, you belong. Domo arigato."

"Third, Tenchi, I thought my brother could use a couple pair of jeans since they are so expensive! Actually you all get a pair!"

After the barrage of thank you's from everyone, I spoke up once more.

"Sorry guys, the rest of these gifts are for the ladies of the house."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a large box, the girls inched closer, but I waved them back to their seats.

"I had these made before I was dragged back here."

I smiled at Ryoko. She looked down and blushed.

"Ladies, please line up in front of me in a line to receive your gift."

"Mihoshi, you are the luckiest woman I have ever known! And a great friend. Here is a silver locket to keep close to your heart, you will always be in mine. Oh and here is one for Kiyone too give it to her when she gets back from GP Headquarters."

"Ayeka, your grace and beauty brings a glow to this home, here is a silver locket to keep close to your heart, you will always be in mine."

"Sasami, your cheery attitude and wonderful way of looking at things, not to mention your cooking! Is a wonder in itself. Here is a silver locket to keep close to your heart, you will always be in mine."

"Where is Washu? Did you think I wouldn't include you?"

We looked each other in the eyes and each of us smiled.

"You have been my mother in this world, without you I would not be here today. Here is a silver locket to keep close to your heart, you will always be in mine."

Without a word, time passed between us exchanging thoughts of caring.

As I ended with Washu, I heard the sound of Ryoko teleporting and crying, she reappeared sitting at the end of the dock. She thought I had forgotten her.

"If you all would excuse me, I have but one heart yet to give."

And with that, I turned and walked toward the dock.

I slowly walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I saw you come out here. Do you not want your present?"

"You have one for me?"

"Yes, but if you don't -"

"Of course I want it!"

"Alright then, close your eyes."

I slipped the chain around her neck and placed the locket on her chest.

"Ryoko, your bravery and skill are unmatched - (Her smile faded, this was not what she wanted to hear) - but that's not why I care so much about you, your kind and loving to all, even though you and Ayeka fight! Your a smart, beautiful woman. Here is a silver locket to keep close to your heart, you will always be in mine."

She sat there with her mouth open but nothing came out.

"When your ready, come back to the house OK?"

She nodded.

"Oh by the way, yours opens."

After I left, she finally composed herself and started in for the house. She stopped and opened the locket, it had a picture of her and I (I got it from Nobuyuki. He had caught us awhile back hugging).

Mommy!

Washu heard this over the link and was at her side in an instant.

"Yes little Ryoko?"

She had no choice but to show her mother the picture.

"Ryoko, you care about him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it looks as like he cares about you too. You just have to think of a way to let him know, OK?" "Mom, he likes me! Oh, he really likes me!"

"Easy Ryoko, don't! AHHHHHHHHHH"

She took off with Washu holding on to her legs for dear life. Ryoko landed back near the house holding Washu in her arms.

"Please don't do that again without warning me first!"

Seeing the happiness between Ryoko and Washu, I closed the door where I was standing and started down the hall to my room when grandfather spoke.

"You have done well for being in a strange place."

"This is not a strange place grandfather, this is my home."

He looked at me in a somber way,

"You know more than you let on."

"So do you grandfather."

From then on he and I shared more than ever.

Making my way up to my room, I stopped in to see Tenchi, he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Does my being back confuse you as well?"

He looked at me.

"You sound a lot like grandfather!"

We had a good laugh as Nobuyuki was coming up the stairs to his room he heard our laughter and smiled.

"Tenchi hasn't been this happy since before Greg disappeared. I got it, we'll have a family karaoke party, that should keep things happy around here."

So he went about setting up the karaoke machine and kindly asked Sasami if she would be able to make some treats for tomorrow nights festivities. After he was sure it could happen he called the family to the living room.

"Now that our family is back together (I sat up straight and gave a short nod) we should have a party to celebrate, so tomorrow night is karaoke night!"

All were going to attend, even Washu! But I was quietly sneaking up stairs until Ryoko teleported in front of me...

"Where are you going?"

"I was...uh...ah, I'm no good at singing!"

"Well, don't worry about that, were not that great either!"

Tenchi and I had been putting a lot of time in the fields and they were in great shape. After we were done for the day, Tenchi had gone to his room, but I was ready for the onsen. Making my way toward the water I decided to listen to some music. Ryoko was having the same idea about the onsen but stopped just after her head had phased in through the door. There she just watched.

"Oh my! Greg is all alone, but what's he doing?"

I had put on my headphones and started to dance to my favorite song not knowing anyone was looking. Boy was I wrong! Not only was Ryoko here, but Washu had installed cameras after the Kagato attack! I had my back turned to the door of the onsen when Ryoko tapped me on the shoulder. I froze. With a cheesy smile on my face I turned around.

"Heh, Hi Ryoko"

"What where you doing?"

"Just now?"

"Yeah, it looked like fun!"

"Well, I was dancing."

"Would you teach me?"

"Um, sure."

"What kind of music would you like to dance to?"

"Whatever you were listening to, I would like to learn what you were doing."

"Oh, OK lets give it a shot."

All the while Washu was watching with great amusement, "Go get him Ryoko!"

Ryoko and I got close.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure."

She was really getting into this and so was I.

We pressed our bodies together and moved to the beat of the music together.

"Like this?"

"Wow Ryoko, your really good at this..."

"Thanks, but I have a good teacher and besides, this really is fun!"

She put her head on my shoulder.

"Ryoko, I never really got to thank you for coming for me. I got the feeling no one else could. You spent almost all of your energy getting to me. You and my new family was all I thought about - (Yes you too Washu) A smile came across Washu's face. That was the only thing keeping me going. I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you."

Before we knew it the song was over.

"Well thanks, maybe I can show you something, sometime."

"That would be great."

She broke away and teleported to where ever she wanted to go. I was just standing there staring in the space were she was. I couldn't shake the feeling she wanted to say something more.

"Washu, Washu where are you?"

"Mom?"

"Over here honey!"

"Oh, Hi."

"Did you want to talk my little Ryoko?"

"Um, yeah"

"Well sit down, have some tea and lets talk."

Ryoko just sat there not knowing where to start, so Washu thought she would move things along.

"Ryoko, you know you can't just teleport away from a guy after you have been dancing that close. You may have hurt him more by leaving him in the onsen than anything else. By the way, he's been soaking ever since you left!"

"But I can't. I still have strong feelings for Tenchi."

"Listen to me. Tenchi hasn't noticed anything new about you in a long time. If he was interested in you don't you think he would say something? Hasn't he been out with Ayeka more often?"

"I suppose."

"All I want you to do is to keep your options open, you never know what may happen in this house."

"OK - mom."

"Did you just say?"

"Yes, I did, but please don't make a big deal out of it. I'm just starting to get used to it myself."

"Oh Ryoko, you have no idea how happy I am. I promise I am just looking out for your best interests. If you want to know something about anyone, just ask."

"Mom how can I be sure. I just want to be cared for by him."

Then she burst into tears hugging her now adult size mother.

"I know honey, these feelings are called love. Hey! They're planning a karaoke night tomorrow night. I have an idea! Can you get the song you two were listening to?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Sing it to him!"

"What?"

"I don't even know the song."

"Learn it Ryoko, trust me he'll get the message and only he would know."

"But the whole family will be there."

"Don't worry, I'll shoo them out!"

"Mom, you better be right about this!"

"I am, trust me!"

"OK but I'll get you if your not!"

Early the next morning I was awakened by Ryoko in her own special way. Quietly she floated over my futon and stared at me without me knowing it. She whispered,

"Good morning - time to get up."

Barely awake I opened one eye to see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Ryoko floating inches from me and for a moment I thought I was dreaming. All I could do was smile.

"What the matter?"

Shaking my head, "Nothing...absolutely nothing."

Getting up I forgot about just wearing my shorts and stood there stretching up to the ceiling. I finished stretching and looked at her. She was blushing and trying to say something but she was looking at the floor.

"Um, Ryoko is there something wrong?"

She just grabbed my CD player saying she would return it later and teleported away. I never thought I would see the day when I, embarrassed Ryoko.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Over here! If you keep interrupting me, I will never get any work done!"

Ryoko turned to walk out of the lab.

"Sorry Mom"

"Honey, I was kidding! I want to know everything you want to tell me!"

"Oh, Mom! You'll never guess what happened! I went to Greg's room to get the music and he was sleeping so I gently woke him up, but he stood up and stretched his muscles, oh mom."

"Does he look good?"

"Mom!"

"Well does he?"

"Oh, Yeah!"

"Ryoko! You do take after your mother!"

All day she walked around the house with headphones on learning the song and dancing the way we had in the onsen.

"Ryoko! Ryoko! Hey are you going to help with the food for tonight or just zone out to that music all day?"

"Oh, sorry princess."

"Ryoko? There you are, I have to run some tests on you yet, come on into the lab will you."

"You heard the doc Ayeka, gotta go!"

"I don't know why I bother."

"That's not nice Ayeka. Please pass me the carrots."

"The evening meal was excellent Sasami, thank you very much."

"Thank you, Tenchi."

"Yes, thank you from all of us!"

By that time Sasami was blushing and saying Ayeka helped and she was blushing as well.

"Well Washu, shall we go on over to the karaoke machine and let it rip?"

"By all means Nobuyuki, lets go!"

We all sat on the couch waiting our turn. Washu was picking the order and where the music was coming from. Lucky for me all the music was to come from Earth! I was hoping she would pick me last. Ryoko went upstairs to freshen up, I think she wanted to be last too.

First off was Mihoshi, she sang "The Alchemy of Love" and it sounded great. I just hope I sounded half as good. Then Ayeka, she sang "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News. She wanted Tenchi's attention and boy did she get it! (I really think those two will get together!) Ryoko came back downstairs and sat closely next to me, I think she was nervous. Washu grabbed the mic and sang "Shake it up" by The Cars in her adult form! Needless to say she out did herself. (Even grandfather took notice!). Then grandfather sang "My Kind Of Town" by Frank Sinatra, it was hilarious! Nobuyuki got up next and sang "Its Been A Hard Days Night" by The Beetles, it suited him to a T.

I was praying Ryoko would sing before me but it was not to be. Next thing I know I was standing in front of all of them.

"OK, here is a number from 311 called Amber."

Brainstorm take me away from the norm, I got to tell you something, this phenomenon I had to put it in a song and it goes like -

Whoa, amber is the color of your energy

Whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally

You ought to know what brings me here

You glide through my head blind to fear

And I know why

Whoa, amber is the color of your energy

Whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally

Whoa, amber is the color of your energy

Whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally

You live too far away your voice rings like a bell anyway

Don't give up your independence, unless it feels so right

Nothing good comes easily

Sometimes you gotta fight

Whoa, amber is the color of your energy

Whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally

Launched a thousand ships in my heart, so easy still it's fine from afar, and you know that

Whoa, brainstorm take me away from the norm

Whoa, I got to tell you something

Ryoko and I were looking into each others eyes, the song seemed to be written just for her. When I finished the room was quiet then a roar of applause came from everyone. I bowed and walked back on the couch where Ryoko was sitting before, but by the time I got there she was gone. Washu patted me on the back and winked as she whispered,

"Hold on to your hat!"

"Next up Ryoko!"

She was walking slowly down the stairs. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she changed from her usual spiky hair, to flowing down her shoulders with a few strands coming down across her eyes. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was hugging every curve like a glove and a slit up to her mid thigh. I felt my heart in my throat. Washu got up and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Could you have been a little more obvious?

Well, I didn't want him to not notice me"

"Notice you! The whole family is watching you!

Oh, I should change

No wait! Look at him, he loves you! Just get up there and sing what's in your heart.

She walked up to the mic. Looked straight at me.

"This is something I just learned from a very special person, The Game of Love by Santana and Michelle Branch."

Tell me just what you want me to be

One kiss and boom you're the only one for me

So please tell me why don't you come around no more

Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store

It just takes a little bit of this

A little bit of that

It started with a kiss

Now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs

A little bit of pain

I'm telling you, my babe

It's all in the game of love

This, whatever you make it to be

Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea

So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for

It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store

It's all in this game of love

You roll me

Control me

Console me

Please hold me

You guide me

Divide me

Into what...

Guitar solo

Make me feel good, yeah

Ryoko moved to the beat perfectly with the same dance I had been teaching her in the onsen. Looking at me, her eyes pleading for approval. All I could do was smile and as she smiled back she continued her song.

So please tell me why don't you come around no more

Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store

It's all in this game of love

It's all in the game of love

Yeah, in the game of love

Roll me

Control me

Please hold me

(Make me feel good, yeah)

Our eyes were locked on each other. Washu looked at the both of us.

"Oh boy, I have to get everyone out of here fast so they can be alone."

I got up from the couch walked over to her and looked into her golden eyes. They were glassed over with tears, hoping her song told me how she felt. I pulled her close. We kissed for the first time. I couldn't remember if I had ever kissed someone with more passion and love. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Washu looking through the door.

Take good care of her

I nodded. We broke away from each other.

"Greg we should...go...somewhere..(gasp) more private."

She teleported us to the roof to watch the stars.

"I lifted my wrist and the red gem there was glowing brighter than ever.

"Good morning everyone"

I walked down the steps from my room.

"Good morning Greg! How are you?"

"I'm great Mihoshi thank you for asking."

"Greg"

"Yes Ayeka?"

"Did you have a good time last night?"

Ryoko teleported right behind me. "Yes he did!"

"Oh Ryoko, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask such a personal question."

"Don't worry about it! We didn't do anything but sit on the roof and watch the stars...and the sunrise! But it was wonderful. It was the first time both of us had shared our feelings and had someone to actually care to listen."

"Ryoko? Ryoko!?

What?

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh yes please Sasami."

Washu came out of her lab looking a bit frazzled.

"Are you alright, mother?"

At the second she heard "mother" she straightened up and seemed to be fine.

"Yes, I will be Ryoko."

Giving her a frustrated look.

"I'll need to see you two in the lab after breakfast."

"But mom, we were going to the onsen after breakfast."

"Ryoko, do as your mother asks."

"But we were going to...oh, alright"

"Thank you, now lets eat!"

Breakfast went along fine, with some stray looks Ryoko was giving Ayeka. Probably because she was trying to get Tenchi to notice her new kimono by sitting in a most regal pose but was hitting Ryoko with her elbow in the process.

"Well, another great breakfast Sasami...lets go you two."

The tone of voice she was using meant this was not a pleasure trip, but we complied and followed her into her lab. She came to a stop in front of one of many tanks containing an interesting specimen of aquatic nature - one I had no idea the name of.

"You two need help."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"If I may ask Little Washu, Why do we need help?"

"First, you show up here in this world not knowing anything. Where here is, what you are doing here, etc... Second, you follow Tenchi around like you think your "supposed to" and now your "making moves" on my daughter!"

"Mom! That's enough. I don't know what your thinking, but Greg has been nothing but a gentleman and has never "put the moves" on me."

"That's exactly why you need help!"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter, Ryoko not good enough for you?"

"Well of course she is..."

"Well then why aren't you two dating?"

Ryoko got into the conversation, but on Washu's side.

"Yeah, why aren't we dating?"

"I...uh...I guess...um..."

Washu turned to Ryoko

"He is a lot like Tenchi."

"Yes, but I like him."

Washu just looked at us as we were staring at each other with her quirky grin.

"Will you two love birds get out of my lab, you know I'm trying to work here."

"Oh, yes Was..Mom. Can I come down and see you later?

"Sure little Ryoko."

We left Washu's lab only to be questioned about it from the rest of the family.

"So what did Washu want?"

"She..um..wanted to..hey Ryoko what did she want?"

"Well she wanted why we weren't dating."

"Oh, that's right."

"So are you two dating now?"

"Ah, Ryoko can I see you on the roof for a moment?"

Ryoko bend over so only Ayeka and Sasami could hear.

"If you hear a happy sound from the roof, we are!"

Ryoko took my hand and I teleported us to the roof.

"Ryoko I..."

"Ya know Greg Mom kinda put you on the spot, but I would like to know if you have any feelings for me."

"Please sit down."

Ryoko sat down and laid back to let the sun warm her body. I just stared at her beauty reflecting from the roof top.

"Ryoko, you know I care about everyone in the house and..."

"Wait! I know this part. Tenchi has been practically broadcasting his opinion of all the women in his house with his actions. Ryoko spoke as Tenchi.

"I could never choose, I have feelings for everyone in the house." As she finished she started to cry.

"Please don't cry Ryoko, that's where Tenchi and I are not the same. I can choose. Ryoko would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

Ryoko was stunned.

All she could get out was...

"Ah huh."

"OK. Well why don't you see your mom."

Again a head nod.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryoko just sat there looking at the sky. Washu lightly touched her mind not too startle her.

"Ryoko are you alright?"

"Oh I'm great, I need to see you now if that's OK?"

"Sure come on in."

Ryoko teleported into Washu's lab.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Greg asked me on a date."

"Good for you, oh I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm not so sure I should go."

"What? That is what you have wanted, right? Right?"

"I still have feelings for Tenchi, I'm just not sure it would be right."

"Ryoko, I told you if you wanted to know anything about anyone in the family I would tell you right?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to tell you, Tenchi has been spending a lot more time with Ayeka since you have been spending time with Greg."

"Really? I guess I haven't noticed."

"You might not have noticed, but everyone else has. Things have calmed down, we have civilized conversations and you call me mom!"

"Yes your right about all of those things, but Tenchi was the one I fell in love with when he was just a child."

"Ryoko, listen, whether you know it or not your getting closer to Greg everyday. And he is getting closer to you because he wants to. Do you care about him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to date him?"

"I'm not...ah...Yes."

"Then the question is not if you are going on the date, the question is what your going to wear to knock his socks off!"

"Your right."

"Of course I'm right...what did you say?"

"I said your right. I have had feelings for Tenchi for a long time. But now, he seems to have chosen who he wants to be with and I'm going on a date with a guy who wants to be with me. I guess I've chosen too."

"Good girl."


	9. Chapter 9

"I have to say I'm sorry for not letting you sing that night Tenchi. It's just, well..."

"Oh, that's OK, everyone sounded so good that night, I don't think I would've done better."

"Keiko, Aki, Do you have any questions so far?"

But before either of them could answer, I saw tears coming from both Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Are you two alright?"

Ayeka looked up at me, "I had forgotten some of the things that happened to us. I'm...I'm sorry for fighting with you Ryoko. I apologize."

Ryoko was staring at Ayeka with a blank look on her face.

"I know I teased and taunted you, I'm as much to blame as you are for our fights. I'm sorry."

"I realize by bringing up our past, many moments we may have forgotten come to mind. I would also like to apologize for any decision that had hurt anyone. I'm sorry."

"It's nice to see that time does heal all wounds."

"Yes Yosho, so it would seem."

I hugged Ryoko as she let out a small sniffle, but she soon returned to the collected woman we all knew.

After Ryoko returned to her seat, Keiko was the first to speak up.

"Your saying you came from another dimension? And you...almost died! Oh daddy!"

She came running to me with her arms open wide ready to hug me.

"Oh Keiko, I know it sounds scary, but it's the truth. You can ask anyone of your relatives here."

"Are they from here? Grandpa is someone named Yosho?"

I nodded to Tenchi to explain.

"Yes Keiko it is the truth. I am from here, but now I am the emperor of a planet called Jurai and Ayeka is my queen. You are going to find out with the rest of this story my brother and I have shared many things."

Yosho decided to reveal his Jurai energy and brought a light blue aura around himself. Then let his energy lift him off the ground.

There were a few things that would be revealed deeper in the story so Tenchi kept his answers general.

"One question at a time please, now Aki, one question."

"Can you still teleport?"

I looked at Ryoko and she gave me the go ahead nod.

"We have not been using our powers much since we knew of you two, but yes we can."

Aki piped up.

"Prove it."

"Don't you believe me son?"

"Oh I believe you, I just want to see you do it."

"Your just like your mother. Alright go outside and look on the roof, your mother and I will be there shortly."

Everyone filed out of the front door and out into the lawn.

Yosho took this opportunity to speak with the children.

"Have your parents ever kept you away from something before?"

"Sure, mommy keeps me away from the kitchen while Sasami cooks because she's afraid I might get hurt. Not by Sasami, but more like being in the way."

"Do you think they may have kept the truth from you because they thought you might get hurt?"

Both kids looked at Yosho like he had said something out of the shrine readings and nodded their heads yes. Meanwhile, inside Ryoko and I were walking toward each other.

"Do you remember when I did this to ask you on our date?"

"I almost blew it by thinking about Tenchi."

"Would you change anything?"

"No."

As we kissed we teleported to the roof where we had gone so many times before. Then we heard grumbling from the crowd below but the loudest was from Ayeka and the kids.

"Ewwwwwwww."

"They always pick the strangest times to..."(Tenchi moved closer to Ayeka and kissed her).

Yosho looked at this then stated.

"We may want to resume the story telling inside it will be dark soon."

I answered, "Yes sensei."

Ryoko and I appeared behind the small crowd still looking at the roof top.

"We better be getting inside."

Both kids quickly turned around with their mouths open.

"Don't worry, you two will get used to teleporting around and other things."

"Did you really have to tell them that mom?"

"Well, do you plan on telling them everything?"

I nodded. Ryoko lowered her head slowly shaking it.

"We're going to have our hands full."

The whole family started to walk toward the house when I slowed Ryoko's pace to talk to her.

"Ryoko, you do remember what is going to happen don't you?"

"Yes."

"We're going to need them too."

"Do we have to bring them into this? Can't we just take care of it ourselves?"

"I wish we could, but we are going to need all the power we can get."

We walked through the front door to our original seats in the living room. Everyone was just looking at each other not really knowing what to say.

"Well, shall we continue?"


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting in my room with my eyes shut, trying to answer the question of why I was summoned here. Not that I wasn't happy being here, I just didn't fully know why.

Ryoko phased through the floor and sat across from me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Trying to figure out why I was summoned here."

"That's easy! To be with me!"

"Ryoko, I was called here before Tenchi and I released you from the cave."

Ryoko looked at me and started to remember some things Washu had said during the Kagato

Incident.

"You should ask Washu."

"Really, do you think she would know?"

"Yes" was the last thing she said before phasing away with a solemn face.

I sat there for a moment.

"Ryoko will you please come with me?"

She reappeared sitting in front of me.

"Really?"

"I plan on being here a long time, if there is something I should know...you should too."

I had never seen a more beautiful smile, she rose up from her sitting position holding my hands. Leading me downstairs as she knocked on Washu's door.

"Yes?"

"Washu, we would like to ask you some questions if you have some time."

"WE?"

Ryoko looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, WE"

"Well, come on in."

Walking into Washu's lab is like walking into a spider's web. If you don't know your way around, your going to get lost. But Ryoko knew the way and soon we were having tea on Washu's virtual veranda.

"Washu, I would like to know why am I here? I mean, why was I summoned here?"

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?"

"If I was meant to be here for a reason, I would like the long answer."

"Oh, OK, well I really shouldn't be the only one to tell you so...Tsunami would you please give me a hand with this one?"

A shimmering light appeared next to Washu and took the form of Tsunami.

"Hello si..Washu."

"Tsunami...Greg would like to know why he is here."

"Oh."

"This is a complicated question Greg, it will require some understanding on your part."

"OK, I remember waking-up on the shrine steps, but I don't know why I was...brought here...to this

dimension."

"Ryoko, please go get Tenchi he deserves to hear this as well."

Tenchi fearfully entered Washu's lab and walked to us.

"You wanted to see me Tsunami?"

"Yes Tenchi, please sit down next to your brother."

Seeing nothing wrong with what she was saying, he simply walked over and sat down. Washu and Tsunami just looked at each other hoping that would break the ice.

"Tenchi, this is Greg Masaki. Greg, this is Tenchi Masaki."

Tenchi and I just looked at each other wondering what they are getting at.

"OK, lets try it this way. Tenchi, your mother was Achika right?"

"Yes."

"Greg do you remember your mother?"

"No, well yes, just emotions really."

"You were taken from your mother during delivery so no one knew there was two."

"Two?"

"Achika has two sons"

"I had a brother?"

"No, you have a brother, he is sitting next to you."

"This is starting to explain why I have flashes of people and places. Does Nobuy..dad know?"

"No, but he will in time."

Tenchi sat there with his eyes trained on Washu.

"You knew."

"Yes, but no one else must know."

"Why?"

"Because there is more, right Tsunami?"

"Yes, Greg you were taken and hidden from my sister Tomiki because you are a guardian."

"I'm a what?"

Ryoko spoke up.

"He's a what?"

"A guardian."

"What exactly is a guardian?"

"You were born to look after the Masaki family. You were also born with certain abilities from your Juraian heritage, and from the gem you inherited powers from Washu and Ryoko."

Ryoko looked at me with a smile.

There was a silence in the lab like none before. All eyes were on Tenchi and I as we sat there trying to absorb this information.

I looked straight at Ryoko.

"I knew there was a reason I was here. But now there are many. My family has brought me home. I have a purpose. I feel a power within that I hope will strengthen my family. But there is one thing that will bother me for the rest of my days. I will never know...my mother."

"Ah, but you will."

"Really?"

"Why don't you take a walk outside to your mother's grave, I'll be waiting"

As the three of us walked through the house, we kept to ourselves but once we emerged to the outside.

"Tenchi, I'm sorry. I never knew."

"Why are you sorry? I have my family together."

We walked the rest of the way mostly in silence not knowing what we were going to find at the grave site. We came upon Tsunami standing before Achika's grave.

"Tsunami?"

"Yes?" She said turning around.

Achika stepped out from behind Tsunami.

I dropped to my knees, Tenchi stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Tenchi I have watched you from the heavens, you have grown into a handsome young man. But you still have some trouble with the ladies, huh?"

"And this man kneeling at my feet. Is it really you my son? Please rise and let me look at you."

I rose to meet her loving gaze and took in all of her features as I had seen in my dreams, nearly letting the emotions take over my body.

"Mom?"

"Yes my dear son, I am your mother. I am sorry we couldn't have been reunited in better ways."

"I'm just glad to meet you, so much as changed for me."

"It must be quite a shock but it will all come together soon."

"What am I too become?"

"I am trusting in Washu and Tsunami to train and guide you on your journey. Trust in them and Ryoko. You both have powers that have not been awakened yet."

"Tenchi"

"Yes Mother?"

"Greg was taken from me for you, he is the family guardian. He has been brought here at this time for a

purpose, he will protect this family. Trust in him and Ryoko. Oh, why don't you take Ayeka out some time?"

He looked at Ayeka and smiled.

"I will mother."

As Achika and Tenchi finished talking, Nobuyuki stepped in to the kitchen from his office.

"It looks like a great day out, I think I'll go and give some flowers to my wife."

As he got closer to the grave, he saw all of us standing before Achika's grave.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

The flowers he was carrying dropped to the ground and his jaw dropped.

"Hello Nobuyuki."

"Achika?"

"Yes my dear husband. Thank you for all the flowers."

"Your welc... How?, Why?"

"Tsunami brought me here because of a major event."

"Um - did I miss something?"

"Nobuyuki, I don't know how else to tell you this. You were the father of two boys when Tenchi was born. He was hidden far from the goddess Tomiki because of his "qualities" and was brought here by Tsunami now to live with you."

"Um, who is he?"

I turned around and bowed.

"Greg?"

He hugged me while looking toward his wife with a questioning look on his face.

"Son?"

Tenchi walked up to us and joined in the hug. Achika looked on, this moment she would

remember forever.

"Achika, we must be going."

"My dear family I must be going, live life to its fullest...I love you all."

We all said our good-byes and stood there as Tsunami and Achika shimmered out of existence. However they were having a conversation we could not hear.

"Will they survive?"

"It is too hard to see, but they have more than a fighting chance now."

"Is Greg that powerful?"

"He is a kind and gentle soul who would not hurt anyone, but endanger his family and his power rivals the goddesses combined."

It was early in the morning, I had decided to go out to the dock and meditate before anyone got up. I walked outside smelling the fresh clean air, continuing on until I reached the end of the dock. Sitting in sezia I began to go over the milestones I have gone past since I arrived home. Home...I was finally home. After all the nights of waking up in a cold sweat dreaming of a place I thought never existed, I'm actually here. Not only finding out who I am but what is coming.

After rolling these thoughts around in my head for a bit, I decided fate has a lot to with it.

"I will train harder, I must defend my family. Ohayo Washu."

"Ohayo Greg. Whatcha doin?"

She answered with a quirky grin on her face, she was hoping to catch me off guard.

"Thinking, as Yosho says always cultivate the soul."

"You've been training harder and harder everyday, why don't you take Ryoko out tonight and relax."

"Do you think it would be wise?"

"Well, soon you'll be at the same training level as the rest of us and your showing signs of more and more Jurai power. All training and no...fun makes for a dull Greg."

"She's in the kitchen, why don't you go ask her."

I had to ask the questions rolling around in my head.

"Washu? Do you know when it will happen? What do we do?"

"No, I don't have a way of knowing when, she will chose her own time. But for the other question, we live for us."

"What?"

"Now we live for us. Keep training, be ready to fight, but enjoy the time we have together as much as possible."

I took her words to heart and left her on the dock hoping to find Ryoko.

Washu stayed on the dock for a while, she looked like she was in a dream state.

"Everyday you grow stronger not knowing what lies in wait for you. I hope you remain the same

loving, caring person after..."

"He will sister."

"Tsunami, why did he have to be so..."

"Innocent"

"Yes."

"Well, you know after Ryoko has her way with him, I'm not so sure he will be so innocent!"

"Tsunami!"

Walking into the Masaki home I saw Ryoko sitting at the table enjoying a bit of breakfast. As I walked closer she brought her eyes up to meet mine and smiled. I smiled back at her and motioned if she wouldn't mind if I sat next to her.

"You want to sit next to me?"

"Well, yes, if that's alright?"

Turning her head the other way to hide her blushing.

"Sure!"

"Ryoko, would you like to go out tonight?"

She looked at me, her jaw dropped.

"Wha..?"

"I was outside thinking and Washu came up with a good idea."

"Oh"

"I think it's a great idea too!"

"Really!"

Nodding my head to her she promptly flew about the room asking questions:

"What should I wear? When? Where are we going?"

"Relax Ryoko"

"Are we going to be alone?"

"I'm not sure, do you want to be? Are you going to be a good girl tonight?"

"That depends on your definition of a "good" girl!"

At that point I knew I had said too much, but I conceded to her.

"Alright, it will be just the two of us in Tokyo."

"Oh YES! Finally I get to be with him...alone."

Looking around her, she found the whole family staring at her.

"What! I'm a little excited!"

I just smiled at her and exited on my way to the onsen. Tonight was going to be great. With Ryoko on my arm, I didn't care...just as long as she was with me.

I was sitting downstairs waiting for her and holding a conversation with Sasami and Washu.

"You look pretty good after you clean up a bit! I'm sure glad I didn't get rid of that tux!"

"Thank you Washu. For everything."

"Aaaah, get off it. You know you two would have been at this point eventually, I just sped up the

process a little."

"Ya know Washu, do you think Tenchi and Ayeka need alittle push too?"

"Maybe, maybe, but you two first!"

"Do you know what she's wearing? I do! And I'm not going to tell!"

"Good Sasami, because I want it to be a surprise!"

My eyes lead up the stairs where Ryoko was standing.

"Ryo..."

That's all I could get out as she came down the stairs. She seductively walked up to me and purred.

"That's Ryoko"

"Ah-huh"

"I figured you haven't seen the dress I wore for karaoke night for awhile...so"

"Ryoko, you are a vision."

"Thank you" hiding a blush.

"You look really good too."

"Thanks."

"Well you two go have a good time and don't forget - practice tomorrow!"

We both answered "Yes mom!"

We decided to teleport to a clearing in the woods, then walk downtown.

"Ryoko"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I held your hand?"

"Ah...no."

I took her hand in mine and she just stared at me.

"What's wrong? Am I so different?"

"No, all of our gems are glowing."

We drew closer and our words became whispers.

"You."

"Me."

I said the last word as we leaned into each other for a kiss.

"Us."

After breaking the kiss, both of us were dazed. We barely got to restaurant when we started laughing at each other.

"This was a great idea, thank you for asking me."

"Thank you for saying yes."

While dinner was being served I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, the way she moved so gracefully. I was hanging on every word she said.

"What are you thinking?"

"What? Oh...ah well to be honest, how beautiful you are."

"Do you know when I started really caring about you?"

I was shaken by her statement, but it took my interest.

"Tell me."

"It began as a small feeling in Tenchi's room when you two released me from the cave. When I looked into your eyes, I saw you were alone too. Then when you left me here going to your dimension. I have to tell you, that was the hardest month of my life. Including my time with Kagato."

"Ryoko you don't have to.."

She interrupted me.

"Yes, I do. You have to understand I've known Tenchi all of his life. Watching him from outside the cave in my astrial body, watching him grow-up. I have very strong feelings for him."

"Oh."

"Please let me finish."

"I grew to love him, but he has never returned those feelings. Then you came. And ever since I've felt something pulling me to you. Something. You fought Kagato sacrificing yourself for me while the rest of the family was getting to safety."

"We have learned your true identity. Was...Mom and Tsunami are training you for something that is going to happen. Did I leave anything out?"

We laughed at that and smiled at each other.

"My turn?"

"By all means..."

"I "arrived" here not knowing anything about who or what I am. I have learned so much from all of my family. And now I know I am here for a reason and that reason will come to pass as everything does. But in the mean time I plan on making up for the time I have missed with everyone."

She sat there listening, waiting to hear if I had any intentions with her in them.

Dinner was excellent, but I was feeling her longing for some hint of my thoughts.

"I felt your feelings in the cave...I felt your feelings aboard the Soja...I felt your feelings in the onsen. I'm feeling them now."

"Greg, you mean the world to me."

"Shall we go Ryoko? She nodded. Are you taking us or are we walking?"

"Both."

We walked down the street in downtown Tokyo and when we reached the end, Ryoko took my arm and we slowly vanished to appear the same way, at the bottom step of the Masaki Shrine.

We looked into each others eyes.

"Greg, tell me something."

"Anything."

"Will anything ever take you from me?"

"No..never. You and all of the people we have come to know here are my family. I am a guardian and I swear by this holy shrine, I will protect my family with my life."

"I love you Greg."

"I love you too."

I motioned to Ryoko to come up to the shrine with me. We began walking up the shrine steps when she decided to break the ice.

"So where do we go from here? I mean Achika did say to live life to the fullest!"

"That she did."

"So you really are a Masaki?"

"Yes."

We reached the top step.

"Ryoko."

She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"This is where I entered this world. This is where I began. Things are going to get rough around here, but life will go on."

I placed one knee on the step.

"Ryoko, I know this is sudden, but I don't know how much time we have. I love you, will you marry me?"

Ryoko looked at me now with loving, confused and scared eyes. But after a moment she closed them concentrating. Opening them, her eyes were clear and strong.

"Yes, I will marry you. We were meant for each other.


	11. Chapter 11

All of the training I was getting with the others was great, but if I wasn't able to believe in myself, how could I let them believe in me. Heading to the Masaki shrine alone, I began with warm-up exercises then actual kata with the bokken. Someone was watching.

"Do you have any more secrets?"

"Yosho you scared the heck out of me!"

"I'm sorry, how do you know of these techniques?"

"I'm not sure, does it look familiar?"

"Yes, it is a Jurian sword technique. Lets give it a try under fighting conditions shall we."

"I'm just following a feeling, I'm not sure what I'm doing."

Right before I finished my sentence, Yosho attacked.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you, so make it good!"

We went round and round with each other, attacking and defending, not noticing the energy we were emitting.

"Ryoko get off that rafter and come with me!"

"What mom, I'm tired!"

"You better get out to the shrine, you have to see this! I have to get Tenchi too!"

"Why? Where's Greg?"

"He is practicing with Yosho and from my readings, close to full power!"

Everyone in the house heard the ranting of Washu and proceeded to hurry up the shrine steps. But when they got there, they all stopped in shock.

Yosho was immersed in a protective blue sphere and I had four light hawk wings surrounding me.

"So is that all you can do Greg? Has all I have taught you gone by the wayside?"

By the way we were talking to each other it was clear it was all in jest, but Yosho was trying to get my full potential to come forth.

"I thought it was the sensei always showing the calm side of things!"

After that round of words, Yosho gathered a energy sphere and threw it at me. At this point we were at far ends of the property, but his energy was coming rapidly. I stood still concentrating. I heard Ryoko from the stairs.

"Greg look out!"

I had promised her nothing would take me from her. And that was a promise I intended to keep. I closed my eyes for a split second, then a fifth light hawk wing came into existence to bat the sphere away.

"Five light hawk wings? I had no idea...can he make more?"

Yosho and I looked at the crowd.

"Ah, sorry. We were just practicing."

"Just practicing? You just created five light hawk wings!"

"We were just going through some defensive kata."

"Washu, it is true I was trying to get Greg to release his true power, but I fear his full power would be more than I could withstand."

"We are going to have to have some serious changes in the way we train around here. But first I have to run some tests."

We went back to the house to eat lunch.

"Lunch was great Sasami, what would we do without you!"

"Oh Greg...I'm sure...well thank you."

"Well lets get the tests done then you can rest for awhile. Ryoko, would you like to come along?"

"Yes, thanks mom."

Back in the kitchen, Ayeka and Sasami were cleaning up from lunch.

"Sasami, why are you still blushing from Greg's comment?"

"Ayeka have you not noticed, he has become quite, how to put this, the warrior...physically."

"Sasami! You shouldn't be looking at him like that!"

"You can't tell me that I'm the only person noticing this."

"No, I have to admit I have too. You and I know Ryoko and he are an item, but Tenchi on the other hand...I only hope Greg is strong enough for whatever is coming."

"You know I can feel both of them."

"What? How?"

"Tsunami is a part of me, she can tell their power is growing. She notices too."

Washu put me in a glass tube with a mask to put over my face. I had forgotten to ask her how long this would take. All I could do is watch, I couldn't hear from inside. That's when I noticed Ryoko's smile had disappeared.

"Mom how much stronger is he going to get?"

"Oh, just a little bit. Why?"

"I was just wondering. He really won't be needing me around will he?"

"If you haven't noticed, Greg doesn't want you around to protect him. He wants you around because he loves you."

The smile returned to Ryoko's face and I could see her walking toward the tank. She motioned to herself, then to her heart and to me. I could see her mouth the words.

"I love you."

She then sat down and they continued their conversation, but I started to drift off and soon I was in a deep sleep.

"I think he's asleep. You can talk to me now."

"How did you know?"

"Lets just call it mother's intuition."

"Well there's a few things I would like information on, but I'm not sure."

"OK, lay it on me."

"One, What is exactly coming for us?"

"Two, Do you know the outcome?"

"Three, Greg asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Four, Can I create Lighthawk wings?"

"OK, well...First I...What?! Greg asked you to marry him! How did I not know this? Are the links alright? Wait..you said yes!"

"Yes..I said yes!"

"Oh Ryoko I'm so happy for you!"

"I love him mom, more than I could ever say. It's like we were meant to be."

"That's love alright. You need to promise me something...believe in him and your love no matter what happens, OK?"

"Do you know more about this than your telling mom?"

"Let me try and answer your questions first."

"One, I'm not sure, but they are one of great evil power."

"Two, This depends on some different people and fate, no I don't."

"Three, I think this is the best thing that could have happened to you!"

"Four, I'm not sure, but the power in your gems might allow you to do it."

"Does this answer any of them?"

"Kind of, just in a vague way."

"Don't always put your faith in truths, fate has a way of changing everything."

A small beep came from Washu's computer console indicating the test was complete.

"Well, shall we wake him up or do you want to wake him up?"

"If you don't mind too much, I'd like to wake him up alone."

"Suit yourself, just clean up after your done!"

"Mom!"

I floated in a thick liquid feeling very strange, like the energy had been drained from me. My eyes wanted to open, but wouldn't. Ryoko went to the console and pressed the button allowing the serum making me drowsy to be replaced with a new energy filled one. I awoke a few seconds later looking through a green liquid to see Ryoko smiling at me. She drained the tube and I was able to take my mask off.

"Hi there, how was it?"

"It was no vacation, but it wasn't bad."

"I wouldn't let Washu hear you say that, she'll want to test you for everything!"

"Would you mind helping me, I'm still pretty groggy from that stuff."

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"I'd like to lie down for awhile."

"To your room it is."

We appeared in my room where I put on a robe and laid down.

"Is something bothering you Ryoko?"

"No...well yes. I just don't like the fact we're going to be attacked and can't do anything about it."

"We are doing something about it. We are living our lives. Training, laughing, listening, caring. We will do our best when the time comes, until then, I'm happy."

"I never really thought about it that way, thanks."

"Ryoko, if I sleep now I won't be tired later. Would you like to watch the sunrise with me?"

"Oh that would be great!"

"I'll come and get you later alright."

"See you later, sweetie."

She turned to leave but stopped turned back and gave me a wink. All I could do was stare at her as she left the room. I eventually got some rest.

I finally woke up around 2am and began walking down the stairs to get Ryoko. I found her laying on the couch, fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her just yet, so I lifted her in my arms and teleported us to the roof. She looked so beautiful, I let her sleep until I had no choice.

"Ryoko, Ryoko, wake up it's almost sunrise."

"What, did I miss it?"

"No, look there."

"Oh, it's so beautiful. I wish we could watch it forever."

Knowing things could end, she looked down and started to play with some loose shingles.

"Ryoko...you and I both know.."

"Yes, I know."

I pulled her into a passionate kiss, hoping to put her in a better mood.

"Ryoko...you and I both know we love each other."

"I don't care what may happen, I just care about what is happening here and now."

She turned to send a message to Washu, but I stopped her.

"Let me, please."

She nodded.

Washu, are you there

Yes, good to here from you. You have had your link blocked for so long, I was wondering if it still worked!

It still works. You no doubt know of my asking Ryoko to marry me and her answer

I got a affirmative feeling from the link.

You are the only one who knows, please keep it this way until we announce it. Please

Oh alright. Congratulations you two!

Thanks mother

The next morning I awoke to find Ryoko lying on the end of my futon, sleeping like a baby.

Quietly I moved closer to her and whispered.

"Ryoko...Ryoko...Time to get up."

She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Oh, no! I fell asleep on your bed, I was just going to watch you sleep for awhile!"

"It's OK, really. You know we have to say something about us to the rest of the family sometime."

"I would be surprised if they didn't know by now with mom's big mouth! Not yet, OK?"

"Whenever your ready."

"Ryoko, Would you like breakfast in bed?"

"Oh, I'd like that!"

I got up, put my shirt on and slowly opened the door.

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh, you!"

I walked downstairs to find the rest of my family staring at me from their own breakfast.

"What?"

Washu was the first to get up enough nerve to speak.

"Greg, did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. Sasami is their enough breakfast left for Ryoko and I?"

"Oh, yes, would you like me to put it on a platter?"

"Yes please."

Washu butted in again.

"You might want to check the mirror."

As I turned around they let out a loud gasp. I ran to the bathroom and slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh, my shirt's on backwards."

I turned around, looked over my shoulder and almost fainted. The next thing everyone heard was my very loud voice.

"Ryoko!"

She immediately teleported herself to me.

"What is it?"

"Take a look."

I turned around and she herself let out a gasp.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't know I scratched you with my nails when I was rubbing your back last night."

"It's alright, I better get Washu to help me with this."

"Why can't I help you?"

"Can you heal this, I...wait a minute, maybe I can do this myself."

"Ryoko, I want you to watch me very closely, if anything happens shield the house."

"But I want to help you!"

I turned and kissed her.

"You are always with me."

I walked out the front door and half way to the pier.

Ryoko stopped at the front porch, Washu started walking toward me when Ryoko stopped her.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"He wants to do this alone."

"Without you?"

"I am with him. We are in each others thoughts - always."

Washu smiled, she saw the joy in her daughters eyes and felt nothing but love from the link.

They stood there waiting for something to happen.

"If he is trying to heal himself from last night, that would mean he has to use more power from the gem. Have you ever seen him use the full power from the gem before?"

"No, but I trust him."

"Oh boy."

I closed my eyes and sat in sezia toward the lake, concentrating on my inner strength hoping it would work.

Then both Ryoko and Washu noticed it, a glow coming from within and it was getting bigger.

"Wow, is that it?"

"Yes, but can he control it?"

The glow took the shape of a sphere and surrounded me. Ayeka, Sasami and grandfather came out to see what was going on.

"He is using his own power to heal himself? Why aren't you helping him?"

"He wanted to see if he could do it himself, he has to learn sometime."

Grandfather began walking out to the pier.

"Hey, he wants to do it himself!"

"I know, I'm just going out to see how he is doing."

He continued to the beginning of the pier behind me.

"Are you alright Greg?"

All of the new senses that were making themselves available to me made grandfathers presence known to me long before he spoke.

"I feel weird, but I'm OK. Can you see my back, are the marks gone?"

"They are gone, but it seems you have gained much more from opening the gates of your true power."

By that time the others from the porch had come and stood behind grandfather. I stood up looking at them.

"So Washu, do you want to do more tests on me now or later?"

"Um later, I think someone else needs you more than I do right now."

Ryoko poked her head out from behind grandfather.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, look no more scratches."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Besides I never would have known I could heal myself without you."

Grandfather turned and made for the house, but he stopped before the pier ended.

"Washu I would like to speak to you."

"Sure Yosho, what about?"

"About these events."

"Well OK lets go to the lab."

Washu teleported them both into the lab to the veranda.

"What's all this about?"

"Greg has both Jurai power and gem power."

"So?"

"Will they counter act each other?"

"No, the gems hold a power much like Jurai power and would only feed to and from each other."

"Do you know the limit of this power?"

"No."

"But I do. Sister."

Yosho and Washu looked up to find Tsunami floating down from the high ceilings of Washu's lab.

"Tsunami! Why do you keep calling me sister?"

"Washu, it's time you remembered. All you know now is that I am your sister, but you are much more than that. You are a goddess as well."

"What? But how? Why?"

"Take the gems from Tenchi's sword and they will tell you all you need to know."

Tenchi met me on the pier for a morning meditation session, but as we sat in deep concentration he decided to speak.

"We haven't had a lot of time together."

"No, we haven't. I'm sorry, I guess I have been spending more time on gaining strength than with family."

"I know things are going to change around here, I want to tell you everyone cares about you and what your training to do. I just wish I could help."

"Tenchi, your are helping just by being here with me. But there are some other things you should know."

"What is it?"

"Just by being next to me your strength increases as it radiates from me. And...well...I asked Ryoko to marry me."

"You what!?"

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"You love her very much, don't you?"

"I would do anything for her."

"I guess I knew already...somehow."

"Do you approve?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I didn't want to disrupt the relationship developing between you and Ayeka."

"How did you..."

"I might be training hard, but I'm not blind."

"Does everyone know?"

"I haven't said anything, but I'm sure somebody else has guessed."

"I'd better I should ask her on a date sometime."

"That would be an excellent idea. But for now, why don't we spar for awhile?"

"Oh sure, you've been training extra hard and I've just been practicing. You'll beat me hands down."

"Tenchi, you never get better unless you train."

"OK, lets go."

We made our way up to the shrine, but halfway we were met by a very tattered and worn Yosho. He was trying his best to get down the stairs and managed to get close enough to us to fall into Tenchi's arms.

"Yosho are you alright? What's going on?"

"Grandpa your hurt!"

"There are shadow warriors at the shrine...about five, I think."

Immediately I called Washu through the link.

"Washu!"

"I'm right here Greg, what is...oh my god...there coming for you."

"Washu take Yosho, he's hurt."

"Got it, you two take care. We'll be there in a minute."

"Washu, don't come out here. I got a feeling this isn't going to be pretty."

"Tenchi are you ready?"

"Hai."

Going into the lab Ryoko was looking for her mother.

"Mom what's going on. I was in the kitchen and all the sudden I'm feeling all kinds of different energy."

Then she saw Yosho laying on a table badly injured.

"Mom! What happened?"

"Sit down Ryoko, it's started."

"Oh no."

"It's not as bad as it could be, Yosho will be fine and it's only a small band of shadow warriors after Greg."

"What!"

"Easy now...it's logical they want to destroy the largest power source and it happens to be him."

"Where are they and where is Greg?"

"He is with Tenchi at the shrine and will be engaging them in a few seconds."

"I have to go.."

"No...he asked that none of us come out there."

"Why?"

I knew Ryoko would try to come out here anyway, so I decided to send her a message.

Ryoko

Greg!

Hello honey

I could feel her blushing

Why can't we come and help you

I want to see what will be coming for me in the future...you will see them through me. I want you and Was..mom to monitor the surrounding space for reinforcements and let me know if I'm doing something wrong

Oh alright, please be careful...I love you

I love you too

"OK mom lets do as he says, you scan space for reinforcements and I'm going to monitor him."

"You two make a great couple ya know."

"Yes, I know."

We were slowly walking up the stairs hoping to surprise them, I could teleport in but I didn't want to risk it...this time.

"Tenchi, when we engage, stick to traditional sword technique. Then we'll see where it goes from there."

"Yes, sensei."

His comment almost threw my mind off the situation. Had Yosho survived his attack? I would be teaching him in my actions. As my foot crossed the top stair, a voice entered my mind.

When meditating, think of nothing - when in battle, think only of the battle to survive. Yosho told me to tell you

Thank you

Tenchi and I stood on the landing surveying the shrine. Then before the steps of the shrine office appeared five shadow warriors standing at attention. As fast as they assembled, they were gone.

"Use your Jurai power to sense were they are."

Both of us concentrated for a moment, then blue spheres engulfed us as one appeared directly in front of me.

He had drawn his sword and brought it down where I was, but I had since moved behind him and impaled him with an energy blade. Tenchi was defending himself well against two of them, I was going to help him but one decided to challenge me. Engaging this one was different, he stood in the way more than fought, but I caught a glimpse of what they were trying to do to Tenchi. They had him by the arms, held back so he was at their mercy. Then one had just started to run toward them to run his sword through Tenchi. I had to act fast. I had to call on more energy to save his life. The next few moments were a flash and only Washu's computers were able to pick-up the actual movements. The warrior in front of me was cut in half as I flew past him and the running sword bearer of the three had been driven through as I threw one of my swords to his mid-section. The other two decided they were going to do away with Tenchi themselves and were drawing their swords. I was too far away from them to engage so I did the next best thing, I brought them to me by surrounding them with energy and pulling them to the other end of the shrine. They didn't last long after trying to figure out what had happened to them.

I looked to where Tenchi lay unconscious and picked him up.

Mom, Ryoko

Yes

Incoming - one unconscious Tenchi

I teleported to Washu's lab and laid him flat on a table I found and then felt myself becoming very tired. I looked around for something to sit on, but I seemed to be slipping from the table to the ground. As I fell, I felt two arms come from behind me and a few small strands of cyan hair passed my eyes.

"I got you! Don't worry...I got you."

I nodded and fell unconscious in her arms.

I woke up lying in my bed, thinking how great it felt.

"Hello sleepy head."

I blinked my eyes clearing the morning blur and found Ryoko leaning on my door.

"Good morning."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes...I suppose. Why?"

"You've been asleep for 24 hours."

"Really? Your kidding...right?"

"Nope, I've been here waiting all the time."

"Thank you, you didn't have too."

"Yes I did."

"Come over here."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and sat on the bed across from me.

"Your mad at me...aren't you..."

"Yup."

"Because?"

"You told us to stay here and look where it got you."

"Yes, I suppose your right. I'm sorry. Next time I will call for back-up..alright?"

"That stunt took a lot out of you."

"I guess that proves how much more I have to train...what is that feeling...I knew there was something missing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tenchi and I were doing fine."

"You call that fine?"

"Yes, but we didn't have all the pieces!"

"I still don't get it."

"You will...you will."


	12. Chapter 12

I was heading to the Masaki shrine, but on the way down the stairs in the house, I was met by Kiyone. I had seen pictures of her from Mihoshi, but we had never been introduced.

"Hi Kiyone."

"Hi...Um...Who are you?"

"I'm Greg, Tenchi's brother. You are Kiyone, right?"

"Yes"

"Nice to finally meet you. Mihoshi has told me a lot about you."

"Mihoshi told you about me? Wait a minute...Tenchi has a brother?"

"Yes. Does Mihoshi know your here?"

"No, not yet. I was hoping to talk to Tenchi before she got involved."

"What's going on?"

"The reason I haven't been back here or communicated was because GP headquarters got an alert that wouldn't let anyone leave or send messages."

"How long ago was this?"

"About three weeks ago. I had to take a different route to get here or I would have been back sooner."

"So it really is beginning."

"What's beginning?"

"Listen Kiyone, let Mihoshi and the rest of the family know your here and we'll talk later, OK."

"Alright."

I sat down on the couch and rubbed my hands together. They were getting numb.

"Tsunami!, Tsunami?"

"Yes sister, you don't have to shout, I can hear you."

"I think he knows"

"About?"

"About what is going to happen."

"Yes, he does. I revealed it to him in his dreams."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves to know his destiny."

"I'm not worried about him, but Ryoko."

"She knows as well."

"She is going to go crazy! Does he have to go against Tomiki alone? She will never let him. She loves him. Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Tenchi will live and rule over Jurai; he will be protected."

"Is that all you care about? Greg...Tenchi's brother...my daughter's love...my friend will perish protecting us."

"Washu, that is the thing about destiny, you have the power to change it if you truly want to. Good-bye, sister."

I wandered about on the shrine grounds with no one else around. But I knew I was about to be ambushed.

Ryoko

Shush, you know I'm supposed to be fighting you! Washu will have a fit!

Will you meet me in the onsen after this?

You bet!...by the way look up!

She was about to put her sword through my head but I teleported to the training grounds.

"Damn, I thought I had him."

Ryoko, don't let your personal feelings get in the way!

Yes MOM!

We all met at the training grounds.

"Well, here is were your real training begins. I don't care what you have learned before, (no offense Yosho) this is extreme combat. Tomiki will stop at nothing. Use whatever force necessary. If someone really gets hurt, we'll just go back to the lab to heal you up. At first we will split into teams: Greg, Yosho and Ayeka you will be one and the rest of us the other."

Washu motioned for Yosho to come closer.

"Make sure everyone gets a good work out and get Greg and Tenchi to cut loose all of their powers."

"But Washu, who would be able to withstand it?"

"If they don't know the extents of their power, how will they be able to control it?"

"I see, how about against each other? Wings against wings."

"Very good Yosho."

"Ready, Go!"

Everyone scattered into the forest to find cover.

"Greg lets surround Ayeka since she is the weaker of us."

"Hey!"

"Well, its true."

"I may be weaker, but I can still help!"

"OK, OK, lets just see what they have in mind."

Washu, Ryoko and Tenchi first surrounded us in the court yard of the shrine and began to circle to find a weakness.

"Yosho, do you remember the bo trick I used?"

"Ah yes, it may be useful."

"Ayeka project a shield around yourself."

"Alright, but be careful."

As soon as her sphere was up, we rushed our opponents. Yosho advanced Tenchi and I took on Washu and Ryoko. Soon I was standing face to face with an adult Washu.

"Hello mother," I said smiling.

She stopped.

"That's not going to help you today."

As she rushed me with two energy swords and I formed a energy bo.

Of course, where there's Washu, her daughter wasn't far behind.

Washu was testing me, making sure I could block her blows but then her eyes gave her away. Ryoko was behind me and was halfway into a deadly strike.

Hello Ryoko

"Huh"

I moved to the right and let her downward strike go by me. And at the same time Washu was coming down in the same fashion on my other side. Just when their energy was spent, I brought my bo across the hilts of their energy swords, forward flipped and flung both of them into the nearby trees.

I turned and saw Tenchi and Yosho battling with traditional sword attacks, but then I realized I was being shot at by Kiyone and Mihoshi!

By this time Washu and Ryoko had recovered themselves enough to see what was going on in the courtyard.

"Ryoko?"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't Greg use his full powers? Doesn't he want to?"

"The way I see it, he's getting better than any of us. Why should he?"

"I know you two are together but I want you to fight him - fully."

"You want me to fight Greg, with no holding back?"

"How else are we going to find out what he can do?"

"I don't know about this, I should ask him first."

"I told him the rules before we began, look at him, it's like he's not trying."

"Alright."

In the next moment I looked above me and found Ryoko coming for me in less than a playful manner.

Ryoko?

All I heard in reply was...

Greg fight me with everything you have..it's important. I love you.

Then it came. Energy swords collided, energy blasts were thrown and wounds were made. I looked into her eyes and saw the pain. Turning my hand over, it was covered in her blood.

Ryoko, Stop this now! I don't want this!

I can't, Washu says to push you till you know your limit

If I reach my limit now, we both die

But before what I said registered in her mind, I let my powers vanish and stood looking at the ground. She couldn't stop her energy sword.

"Nooooooo!"

I heard her yell and catch me as I fell backwards.

The next thing I knew, I was hearing voices and seeing blurry spots.

"Greg? Can you hear me?"

"Where am I? How long?"

"Your in my lab. It's been two days."

"Where's Ryoko?"

"I don't know."

"What? Why?"

"Don't try to get up yet, your healed but you'll be dizzy for another hour."

"Tell me what happened."

"Um..."

"Just tell me!"

"Just after the incident, she brought you here and then disappeared. I can't find her."

"Let me try."

Ryoko?

Greg? Is that you!

Thank goodness I found you! Where are you?

Space

Are you alright?

No...everyone I get close to gets hurt

That not true, you were just doing what your mother asked

I should have known, I should have asked you first. I think I should stay away for awhile

Ryoko, please come home. I need your help...I need you

I know, but I can't get the image of you laying there in all that blood. I just need to be alone right now

I will be here when your ready, I love you

"Well?"

"She closed off the link, she wants to be alone for awhile."

"Oh."

The next few days were different to say the least. With Ryoko not around, there was very little to be happy about. I tried to continue with my training routine but it was obvious something was missing.

"Washu did your computers pick up anything strange before we began training last week?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

"Would you like me to check again?"

"Please."

She gave me a nod and turned to her console. I went to my usual meditation spot at the end of the pier.

I kneeled down on the pier trying to make sense of the things I knew.

"Kiyone said her station received a message three weeks ago and it took her two days to get here. It is going to come, but I'm not ready."

I sat there trying to clear my mind but she was always there.

"Alright I'll try to reach her." I said out loud.

"If you are going to try to reach her with just your voice, I'm afraid that won't work."

I turned and found grandfather and Tenchi standing before the pier.

"Oh, you two startled me."

"If we startled you, then it's worse than I thought. Grandpa and I have noticed some changes in your training."

"Your right. Training is much more difficult now."

"Because Ryoko is not here you are letting your abilities slide. What about the other girls?"

"I..."

"This is no way for a samurai to be thinking!"

"But...I am not samurai."

"Where do you think the ways of the samurai came from?"

"Jurai?"

"I have trained you and Tenchi in those same ways. You two are indeed part of that class of warrior, however, the attitude you have taken is not."

"I am sorry grandfather, please forgive me."

"It is not for me to forgive, the girls have placed their trust in both of you to protect them. You are letting them down. Everyone plays a part in the defeat of such evil, if one fails, the effort will falter."

"Thank you both for helping me, I will not let anyone down."

"That is good to hear because you will be facing us both in your training today."

I started to say something, but before I could, grandfather was bearing down on me with his bokken about to slash my throat. I teleported to the field and calmed myself for the upcoming "training session."

Tenchi appeared first then grandfather.

"Ah, there you are!"

"You thought I had given up?"

The next sounds anyone heard were that of energy swords clashing.

"What the? The energy readings are huge! Where are they? Ah Ha, the fields!"

Washu appeared with her halotop apparently taking readings of the activity.

I wanted to try something I saw Ryoko do once - as soon as I had some room...here goes...

"What the? How...?"

"Tenchi - hold your ground!"

"Yes grandfather."

I had used Ryoko's ability to create a doppelganger of herself - however, I added a couple more. There standing on a line before grandfather and Tenchi was four of me.

"What is this?! How did you do that...I never knew...?"

After Washu was done blurting out questions that nobody answered, she face faulted through her computer.

"I have to be able to use all options if we are going to defeat Tokimi."

"Yes you have learned much. But remember, it is not tricks that will defeat our foe, but true abilities."

"Yes grandfather."

And with that I absorbed the others making myself whole and walked over to Washu.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Mad I didn't tell you?"

"No, I couldn't be mad at you if I tried. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to make a fuss over it."

"Greg you don't understand. You learning more about your abilities is a great thing. It may even give us an edge in battle."

"Is that what all of this is for? Is there no other use for me?"

I left the field, leaving grandfather, Tenchi and Washu simply standing there.

"What do you think Washu?"

"I think he's headed for a severe breakdown. If it happens, he won't be able to contain the energy inside him and it will come out on its own. He thinks he's just a weapon - We don't treat him as

family - I just proved him right."

A tear slid down Washu's face as she slowly disappeared.

Later on that evening after Sasami had prepared a wonderful meal and as we sat down Washu opened the closet door so hard it nearly broke the hinges.

"How did I miss this?"

"What is it Washu?"

"Greg, you were right, there was something just reaching our galaxy during our training session. See the black area on the monitor? Tokimi's forces are coming."

"Do you know where Ryoko is Washu?"

"I haven't been able to locate her for a couple days now."

"If she and Ryo-oki were flying around in that area, she may be in danger."

"If they are in her hands already, there's no telling what they'll do to them."

"Lets try to keep calm, see if you can boost your scanners to pick up any signals from out there. If you find them call me right away."

I looked into Washu's eyes as they were filling with tears I began to shake. She slowly walked toward me reaching her hand out to grasp mine. I took her hand and brought her to me, giving the greatest scientist in the universe a hug.

"I want you all to sleep tonight. Washu, go to your lab and set your scanners to alert you if something comes up, but I want you to sleep with Ayeka, Ryo..., Mihoshi, Kiyone and Sasami tonight. "

"How can I sleep when..."

"The men will be sleeping together as well. We all need a good rest and maybe being together will calm our thoughts and allow it. Because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. For all of us."

The morning came just like it always had with bright sunlight entering the window of the girls room.

"Owww, blasted sun, I'm not ready to get up yet!"

"Me neither Kiyone, but I guess Washu was!"

Washu had gotten up and was standing in front of the mirror.

"I don't think I've slept that well since...well...ever!"

"I had slept well also Miss Washu, that is until the sun decided to wake me."

"Really Ayeka, I thought you liked the sun?"

"I do Sasami, just not first thing in the morning."

"Oh, well I'd better get up and start breakfast since everyone is up."

"Speaking of that, I wonder if the men are up?"

"I'm not sure Miss Washu, I'll bet they are still asleep."

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Well I can just speak for one of them, take a look out the window."

"It's Greg, he's sitting at the end of the pier."

"That's why we all slept so well, he has been watching over us."

"He must be tired."

"Nope again, computer says he was "charging his batteries" all night. I'd say he's ready for anything."

As the girls filed out of their room, Ayeka stopped Washu to ask a question

"Miss Washu, does Greg Have enough power to...?"

"Yes Ayeka, he does."

"Oh, my."

They continued into the hallway only to meet the men standing there.

"Good morning ladies! How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you."

"Good morning Princess Ayeka."

"Good morning Lord Tenchi."

"Alright...alright, enough with the mushy stuff, get downstairs and help with breakfast."

"Say Washu?"

"Yes Nobuyuki?"

"Do you know were my other son is? I really haven't spent much time with him."

"Have you accepted him as your son?"

"I know since he came, there has been an empty space in the family filled."

"He's out on the pier, he's been watching over us all night."

"He really is a guardian, isn't he."

"Yes, but he's your son first."

"Please ask Sasami to save some breakfast for me."

"Your not coming?"

"I think my son needs me."

Nobuyuki left for the pier as Washu spoke to herself.

"We all need him."

"Hey there!"

"Good morning Nobuyuki. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you for watching out for us. You can call me dad, ya know."

"Really?"

"You are my son, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. Alright Dad."

"Were you out here all night?"

"Yes, I was looking for..."

"I know what you were looking for. Ryoko. She will come back in her own time, you two love each other. Just like your mother and I love you."

"But you didn't even know me until I appeared. You still don't really know me."

"Yes, that's true. I haven't spent much time trying to get to know you, with you training and all, but that's going to change. There's lots of things that happen around here I can't explain. I take a lot on faith and if your mother says your my son, your my son and a part of this strange but happy family."

"Thanks...Dad."

We both got up and stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then we hugged.

"Everything will be alright, just do your best, we're all behind you all the way."

Washu had been monitoring us, making sure my power level didn't hit a dangerous point. She dismissed her console.

"I wish I had said that to my daughter long ago, I wish I could say it to her now."

We walked back to the house casually talking about this and that. Coming through the door, Washu was standing before the kitchen door.

"Good morning Washu."

"Good morning Greg, been out there all night have you?"

"Close."

"Have you found what you have been looking for?" she said jokingly

"Yes and no."

"Really?"

"I found my place in this family, but I still can't find her."

I walked past them to my room and shut the screen quietly.

Tsunami appeared next to Washu.

"Has he has accepted the position of guardian fully?"

"Yes Washu."

"What does this mean?"

"It means he will do everything he can to protect his family. Including those who are not present. It also means he has control of his full power. Just by being around him Tenchi is gaining strength, as are all of you."

Ryoko was sitting in her command chair just staring at the stars she loved so much. She was deciding weather or not today was the day she would return home.

"Ryo-oki, I think we'll head back to Earth today. I don't think I can stand another day without seeing my...family. I'm not so sure it was a good thing leaving like that."

"Meowwww, meow, meowww!"

Yeah, I thought you'd be excited about that! I am too. Let's send a signal home OK?"

"Meeeoww?"

"What? How are communications being jammed?"

Ryo-oki put a window in front of Ryoko showing the same image Washu had picked up on Earth.

As soon as the window appeared Ryo-oki began taking laser fire.

"Ryo-oki send an emergency message to Washu through the mind link, need help, coordinates...I love you...

Washu was starting her day by entering a huge amount of data she had collected into her computer when a voice almost screamed at her through the mind link.

"HELP! Come on Ryo-oki faster! If you get this message trace it to get coordinates...Tokimi's ships...attacking...Please Hurry! Dam tractor beam..Shut down Ryo-oki save your energy..save us..love you all.."

The message hit her so hard she was on the floor of her lab. As she struggled to lift her head, she slammed her fist down.

"GREG!"

I was taking a short nap to recover from the lack of sleep of the night before when I heard her scream for me. In a flash I was on my way through the lab door and helping Washu to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, oh. my head."

"What was it Washu?'

"A message from Ryoko."

"Where is she?"

"Just a moment, I'm getting the coordinates for her message. Oh, no."

"Come on, tell me."

"She and Ryo-oki, were in the flight path of Tomiki's forces."

"Where?"

"They were captured."

"Why did I have to let down my shields, she would be here right now."

"It's not your fault, I'm the one who pushed her to fight with everything she had just to see your full powers. I'm so sorry Greg."

We just sat there for a moment thinking.

"How long would it take to get to those coordinates?"

"Just a walk through a portal, but the energy signature may alert them."

"Can you get one ready?"

"Of course, let me see, one big enough to transport all of..."

"Two."

"Two?"

"Ryoko and myself."

"But we always fight together."

"Yes, but they know your gems power signature."

"But they'll spot you as soon as you come out of the portal."

I backed up a few steps and concentrated. My image slowly turned into a shadow.

"Will this work?"

"You have been experimenting with your powers, haven't you?"

"Yes Juraian power has its place too, but I can't hold it forever."

"It seems we have missed something."

"Yosho? How did you get in here?"

"We followed Mihoshi."

"Oh, you followed...who?"

"We are here to pledge our support in saving Ryoko."

"Thank you grandfather, but I must go alone. All of us going would cause a great risk to Tenchi and the Earth."

"You have a point, but if something happens to you, we may not stand a chance against Tomiki."

"It is a risk I have to take, I have to try."

Tenchi joined grandfather.

"Please let me go with you. You've done so much for us."

"You will live and become emperor of Jurai. I will not risk that. Besides, if something happens to you, Ayeka would kill me!"

We shared a small laugh but it was evident I would not let anyone else go. The rest of the family came forward. From the back of the small crowd my father slowly approached me.

"Son, you have done your mother and I proud. Do your best and we will be here to greet you when you and Ryoko return."

Grandfather nodded at his son-in law.

"Thank you father."

"Please be careful, bring her back to us."

"I will Ayeka."

"Would you like Mihoshi and I to standby in Yagami?"

"It might be a good idea, just in case."

Sasami ran and hugged my legs.

"I hope everything will be alright."

"Don't worry Sasami, I'll be back soon with Ryoko."

Washu had her portal ready and was standing in front of it. After saying my final good-byes, I walked toward it.

"Have you told them about their powers?"

"No, I thought we would be able to do it together."

"You have to tell them while I'm gone, We will need all of them."

"Alright. Please bring my daughter back."

"I will, mom."

I gradually turned to shadow and floated into the portal.

"Wow, I didn't know he could do that."

"There are many things a samurai can do Ayeka, but with his power it seems to be limitless."

"He is a samurai? I've never seen anyone do anything like that before."

"Tenchi has been taught in the same ways, but Greg has been granted access to the core of his Juraian power threw Tsunami. And the added energy of the gems make him quite the adversary."

"Don't you think that's enough for today?"

"What time is it...9:30! It's past your bedtimes. Keiko, Aki, up you go you two."

"But Daddy, you didn't finish the story!"

"We will continue this tomorrow."

"Sure, just when it gets interesting we have to go to bed."

They trudged upstairs and into their rooms. I stood there and finally saying to myself.

"Our life, interesting?"

"What honey?"

"Oh, Ryoko...I was just saying..."

"Shhh, I know what you were saying. Our lives have been wonderful since you came. Don't think anything else."

"I care about them so much, I hope they don't think I'm a monster when it over."

"Ya know, we're all different. And I'd say we've done a pretty good job of raising them."

"Yeah Greg, I mean look at all the things you and this family have gone through. And having the number one scientific genius of the universe helping, you two have done great!"

"I know this has been one big trip down memory lane, but very soon it will become reality again. Does everyone remember how to focus their inner power?"

I received nods from all except when I looked at Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Do you two remember?"

"Oh Greg, you know Mihoshi. She'll be alright in a minute."

"Kiyone, do you remember?"

"Yes."

Turning her wrist over she showed the gem still embedded.

"You left it in? Why?"

"It was my last hope in surviving the blast Tokimi threw at me that day. I thought it might help me again someday."

I stepped over to her and ran my hand over her gem. It reacted to my power and lit up a bright blue. She inhaled sharply, then it turned a bright orange with her inner strength.

"I forgot how your power feels combined with mine. I don't think I could handle that all the time."

Ryoko put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Imagine being in my shoes, having both of our powers in one bed...and having the kids..."

"Oh wow, I didn't think of that! How did.."

"Nevermind! You don't want to know."

"Yes I'm sure that's something we could do without knowing Washu."

Then Yosho stood and looked around him.

"It is really necessary to include the children in this?"

"When she returns this time, she will have grown stronger. We have grown but we need more strength and power to beat her one final time."

"They are so young."

Ryoko started to cry into her hands.

"What if we lose them?"

I took her in my arms.

"If we lose, the Earth will cease to exist."

Ayeka looked around the room and finally spoke.

"We have been through many things in this family. Love, anger, friendship, marriage, luck, forgiveness, the list goes on. We will go through this with the same dignity and bravery as the others..together."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Ryoko and I woke to the sound of Sasami calling everyone down for breakfast.

"Ayeka are you coming?"

"Yes I'm coming."

"Would get the others please?"

"Alright" Who knows what that pirate is doing...

"Greg, Ryoko, breakfast." Knocking on the door.

Quietly, she slid the door open.

"Are you awake?"

"Ummm."

"Oh, Ryoko, I'm sorry but Sasami has breakfast ready and I was sent to come get you."

"Don't worry about it princess. Tell Sasami we'll be down in a few minutes, I have to wake him up."

"Very well." as she shut the door.

"Greg...Greg...breakfast is ready. Ut-Oh, that won't do it today. How about this."

She brought herself to a sitting position on top of my chest and was bouncing lightly. Next she lowered her head and was using her hair as a feather, tickling my nose.

"Time to get up."

"I think I'd rather stay here with you."

"As much as that sounds really good right now, Sasami has breakfast ready. And we all know she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

We both got up and started to dress for the day.

"How do you think this will go?"

"I'm not sure. I think you were right about telling them the truth, but we don't know when she is coming and if we aren't ready..."

"We start training soon, after we finish the "story".

As we walked into the hallway, Aki was coming from his room.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad."

"Good morning son."

"Dad I was thinking, you don't still have all that power, do you?"

"Yes we do, but we don't use it for everyday events."

"You and mom can still call up a energy sword at any time?"

"Yes, what are you getting at son?"

"Well, why did we use an axe the other day to chop wood if you could have just..."

"I see. You would rather me use the powers that were given to me to protect my family for doing everyday chores."

"Well, so I didn't have to do..."

I held a hand up to stop the rest of his words.

"Excuse me, I need to go outside for awhile."

As I walked downstairs and out the door I asked Sasami not to set a place for me.

"Mom what did I do?"

"The same problem your father had when he was first training. He didn't know if he was a man or a weapon, but he found his place with me and the rest of our family. Aki try to understand, your father went through the toughest training you can imagine and used his powers in order to defeat Tokimi but he also wanted to live a normal, peaceful life."

"You love him very much, don't you mom."

"Of course I do. I love him for who he is and what he did to save this family. Not how much power he has."

As Ryoko said this, the tears began to swell in her eyes and her daughter turned the corner to see her.

"Momma, are you alright?"

"Oh Keiko, I'm fine I'm just remembering...you two get downstairs, your breakfast is getting cold and Sasami will not be happy."

"We're going, we're going."

"Now to find my husband. I think I know where to find him."

I heard her slight sound of teleportation.

"You always did know where I was."

"You always come to the pier to think."

"I didn't do a very good job of raising them, did I..."

"Of course WE did. I had a hand in this too."

"Sorry, I just thought...he wouldn't take power for granted."

"Your worrying too much. They're both just beginning to grasp what we are and what they are. You don't expect them to understand it in 24 hours do you? Besides they still love us."

"How can you tell?"

"They're still talking to us aren't they?"

I took her hand and we gently flew to the front porch holding each other.

"It used to be that Greg was the only one to make Ryoko calm down. Now it seems Ryoko has taken on that role, eh Ayeka?"

"Yes, she has become quite the motherly figure."

"Are you jealous?"

"No brother. I'm just thinking of the future."

"I see. No one can predict the outcome, but we all must believe in each other."

"I just hate the thought of losing anyone."

"Hey Ayeka! Why would you even think that? I have faith in everyone. Especially after what happened before. Besides, Tsunami believes in us too."

Ryoko and I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Is there any tea ready Sasami?"

"Sure Ryoko, just a second."

Sasami ducked back into the kitchen.

"You just sit here and relax. We'll have some tea and you'll feel a lot better."

By that time Sasami had come back with a tray of tea and rice cookies.

"Thank you Sasami."

"Your welcome, by the way, Tsunami says things will be OK."

I smiled at Sasami and then looked at Ryoko to find her staring at me.

"What?"

"Your acting like we've never gone through this kind of thing before. Let things take their own course, they're going to anyway."

I nodded at her and held her as close as I could on the couch.

"What's going to happen when you tap into your full power again?"

At that moment Washu swung open the door to her lab as if on cue.

"I can answer that!"

"Washu!"

"Yes daughter?"

"Nevermind, just tell us."

"Greg is not used to carrying that kind of power load. Unless he begins training very soon to reintroduce it to his body he may not be able to withstand it."

"He does still carry the Juraian power, right Washu?"

"Yes Ayeka, on their own Juraian power and the power of the gems are great but combine those with Tsunami's guardian powers and the levels are off the charts."

At that point the kids came down the stairs stopping to give dad and grandfather hugs, making them smile. They slowly came over to the couch and sat on the floor.

"Dad, I'm sorry I made you angry. I realize you were trying to keep us safe but until yesterday we really didn't know any of this."

Ryoko was looking downward but to the side so I could just see her knowing smile.

"You didn't do anything wrong, either of you, I just assumed you would know what the power was and how to use it."

From the other side of the room Washu quietly asked.

"But you didn't know right away either, did you?"

"No."

"If this Tokimi shows up and you have to fight, you could die if you use your full power?"

"Yes that is true Keiko."

"Dad, I don't want you to fight." As she hugged my legs.

I smiled at her and turned to Ryoko.

"This reminds me of you back then."

"I'll do the same thing now."

Grandfather coughed in the background.

"I believe we need to create a training schedule for all of us."

"Yes I think your right. Grandfather would you train with our children as you have trained us?"

"Training a guardian's children? It would be an honor."

"The honor is mine grandfather."

"Washu would you be willing to train with us as you did before?"

"It will be harder, she knows your tricks."

"It must be done."

Washu simply nodded and added.

"I suggest you finish the story you were telling."

Everyone settled into the living room, in their favorite places, as I closed my eyes and began to remember...

I floated through the portal, not knowing what I would find at the other end. Just knowing Ryoko was being held on one of Tokimi's ships. I exited the tunnel to find myself no more than fifty yards from the fleet. I began to feel for any power signatures form Ryoko or Ryo-oki, after a moment I felt a faint surge coming from Ryo-oki and she was on the largest ship flying in the middle of the formation. I took for granted Ryoko was also on board, but it was a chance I had to take.

Ryoko noticed the tears running down my face.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be, its just hard to see you in my mind...like that again."

"None of us can continue for you, you are the only one who was there."

"I know. I'll be alright."

Using a little bit of power, I phased through the ships shell and hid in a dark corner until I could feel either of them again. This time it was Ryoko, but it wasn't a feeling of her usual power. It was the walls, they were draining the gems. I couldn't keep up my "shadow" losing the gem power so I hid until a door opened. I was shocked to see Juraians aboard this ship and stood from behind my cover not saying a word.

Washu held a meeting in the living room of the Masaki residence. She was quiet for a moment, then began to speak.

"Each of you has a type of power, a life force if you will, that hasn't been trained to be used through the gems like Greg, Ryoko and mine. Sasami, you and Tsunami being as close as you are to being assimilated, Tsunami is your inner power."

"How can that be Miss Washu? I've never felt anything other than Juraian power."

"Each of us has been drawn to this house Ayeka, not really knowing why. Well that innate sense is your inner power. And it doesn't matter if your Juraian. You've all seen what Greg can do and he used to be an Earthling."

"Why are you telling us this now Washu?"

"Because Kiyone, I told Greg I would train you to focus your powers."

"You mean we can do stuff just like Ryoko?"

"Not quite Mihoshi, but you can protect yourself with a energy sphere and you will be able to project energy blasts. But in your case, I think we'll just keep it to protection."

"Fellow Juraian! Come, drink and feast! It is a wonderful day in the records of Jurai!"

Still not saying anything, I looked down noticing I had left on my Juraian clothing. Phew!

"Come, I will introduce you to the rest!"

I simply followed. As we entered the room I counted the men - twenty. I nodded to them and we stopped in the center of the room.

"Fellow Juraians, another has come to join us - What is your name?"

"Masaki"

"Very well - welcome Masaki! You can have your turn next!"

"My...turn?"

"Your turn at the space pirate Ryoko! She's in the next room with the first group."

I backed into the closest corner.

"Tsunami forgive me."

A moment later a response came.

"I forgive you guardian, save Ryoko."

"Stay where you are. I am guardian of the Masaki family and Ryoko is a part of it."

"Guardian you say? There's been no guardians for hundreds of years and as for Ryoko..."

Robes were opened to find laser pistols and energy swords, but the moment this action started, it was over. Twenty men lay slain by my hand.

I moved to the next door and heard the other men talking.

"Your probably used to this pirate!"

"Yea, who knows, maybe you'll learn something new!

The man closest to Ryoko heard something and turned his head to find a energy blade extremely close to his neck.

"You two have a choice, you end-up like your friends out there or you get out of here now."

They both nodded to each other.

"We didn't do anything to her, we didn't."

As one of my blades slashed through two of the bonds keeping her secured to the wall.

"Get out!"

As they ran, I held Ryoko by her legs and cut through the remaining bonds. I laid her down for a moment.

"Noooo!...Stay...away...Help...me...Gre..." and drifted unconscious.

"We have to get you and Ryo-oki out of here."

The guards were going to be on us any moment, but I had to contact Ryo-oki.

Ryo-oki, can you hear me?

Meow! Meo - Meweow!

Where are you?

She gave the directions to the rear ship dock.

We'll be there in a minute.

"I don't know if she can hear through these walls but..."

Washu - They're going to be onto us in a moment, I have her

I put Ryoko over my shoulder and made for the exit. After making sure it was clear, we made our way to the rear dock to find Ryo-oki. Inside a steel cage looking out was Ryo-oki. These people had never encountered anything like her before so they just locked her away.

"Hello Ryo-oki."

"Meowwwww!"

"Shhhhhhhh! We don't want them to hear!"

"Meow."

I looked around for a key, but found nothing.

"Fine. Scoot back Ryo-oki."

From my hand appeared the hilt of a energy sword and in seconds the door to Ryo-oki's cage was swinging open.

"Come on, let's go!"

Ryo-oki leapt into the air, just making it outside the hanger changing into her ship form.

As I ran with Ryoko to the end of the hanger, soldiers were shooting and making swords ready for battle.

"Ryo-oki!"

I laid Ryoko down and began to deflect incoming laser fire, Ryo-oki's tractor beam grabbed us and brought us aboard.

"Ryo-oki get us out of here! Head for Earth top speed as soon as you can! I'm taking Ryoko to med lab."

Ryo-oki was doing the best she could dodging incoming fire, but I new she couldn't last forever. I laid Ryoko on a bed hooking her up to few machines.

"I'm not sure what these are, but Washu says they'll help you."

I hoped to get an answer, a laugh or anything. But nothing came.

"I'm going to see if I can help Ryo-oki. Let me know if you need me."

"How are you doing Ryo-oki?"

"Meeeow."

"That good huh. Let's see if Washu can help us."

Washu can you hear me

Washu was outside with all the others teaching them about the gems and how to use them when she stopped in mid-sentence.

"Are you alright Miss Washu?"

"Yes Ayeka, I thought I heard something over the link."

"Maybe you better sit down Washu." Bringing her a chair.

"Thank you Tenchi."

She sat there for a moment, then grabbed head in pain.

"Owwwwwww."

"Do you need an aspirin Washu?"

"No Mihoshi, there is a message coming through the link but it's being jammed by something. I'm sorry but I need to be in the lab, we'll continue later."

Everyone filed into the house and sat down to watch television as Washu headed for her closet door. As she grabbed the door handle she stopped.

"Ah ha! It makes sense, Greg has Ryoko! Need help escaping in Ryo-oki! Ryoko in med-lab! Everyone into the lab!"

Everyone was cheering as they went into the lab, but they didn't think about the help we were going to need to get away from Tokimi's forces.

Greg can you hear me? I'm using a amplifier to the link, it should be clear

Washu! We need help, they're catching up fast!

Greg, I can't make a portal the size of Ryo-oki!

I didn't know what to suggest when a beautiful voice came to my ears.

"Hello there."

"Ryoko! Your alrig...she met my lips with hers...I held her close...you shouldn't be out of med-lab."

"And you should be on Earth training, not worrying about me. I knew you'd come for me."

"Let's sit over here...we don't have much time...Tokimi's ships are very fast and are catching up to Ryo-oki."

"Why not just finish this up here instead of on Earth?"

"Tokimi isn't on those ships, she's hoping her troops will be enough to handle us. Besides we'd need more fire power for that."

"How do we escape?"

"Mom says she can't create a portal big enough for Ryo-oki."

"We're going to have to find a place to hide for awhile."

"We have to get to Earth before they do."

"Unless we can outrun those ships there's no other choice."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you know a place we can hide-out for awhile?"

"Sure, me and Ryo-oki had to do just that many times until the heat cooled down. Let me see. Here! Adina, that's the place. It's kinda rough around the edges, but it'll work".

"Ryo-oki, can we shake these guys then go to these coordinates?"

"Meowowww!"

"Good, I'm taking someone back to med-lab."

"But I'm fine, I just..."

"You just need to take it easy for awhile, please."

"Ooo alright! I just can't say no to you."

We got to med-lab and I laid her on her bed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Silly, Why are you here, why did you come after me?"

"At first I respected your decision to be alone for awhile. I asked Washu about you sometimes, but I was just waiting for you to return. Washu said you said you were fine. Later that day, Washu came from her lab with your last message saying you were being captured. I couldn't stand it any longer and I had to keep them from what they were going to do to you..."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't think I would've lived if.."

"Shhhh, your fine now. Don't think about it, just get better...I love you."

She leaned forward from her bed and kissed me.

"I love you too."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh, hi mom...MOM? How did you get a communication window down here?"

"I did create Ryo-oki after all!"

"Hi mom."

"Hi Greg, how are you two?"

"We're ok, Ryoko needs to rest up a bit and Ryo-oki had a hard time losing those fighters, but we're on our way to Adina."

"Adina?"

"You won't know the name mom, Ryo-oki and I went there to hide from Kagato once..."

"I do know the name, I was able to hear your thoughts even then."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, but we need to get you back here pronto!"

"Mom, have you been watching westerns again?"

"Well, yes Ryoko Why?"

"Um...nothing...nevermind."

"OK, well I'll put through the coordinates for Adina to Kiyone and Mihoshi. They can meet you there when you arrive."

"Sounds good Washu. But those ships may be tracing us, it may not be that easy."

"I didn't think about that. Well just take it as it comes."

"How is the training going Washu?"

"They will be ready for you to take over when you get back."

"I knew I could count on you, thank you."

Washu blushed and turned away from the monitor for a moment.

"Alright, get to Adina as fast as possible, get Kiyone and Mihoshi and hightail it back here. Got it?"

I nodded and headed to the bridge not knowing Ryoko had continued the conversation.

"Mom?"

"Yes Ryoko."

"Why did you let him come after me, doesn't he have to defend Earth and well...everything?

Washu smiled. "Yes he does and he will, but he couldn't if he didn't know you were safe."

"But that's a bigger thing than just me..."

"Love is a bigger thing than most."

"How much longer to Adina Ryo-oki?"

"Meowoowow."

"That long huh, I hope Washu can get them ready at least to defend themselves."

A monitor window appeared.

"Good morning, I missed you!"

"I was monitoring for those ships all night, so I thought you could use the rest."

"I feel much better and I think most of my power has returned too."

"That's great, I was wonde..."

Ryoko appeared next to me.

"See."

"Yes I do. I was wondering when I would be able to see that wonderful smile of yours again."

"Your going to see it everyday of your life, I promise."

I smiled and held her close for a moment.

"Do you have any specific coordinates for Adina?"

Looking at a holomap. "There is an old town...here...nobody asks questions, but it's a ruff crowd. But we should be there in 2-3 hours."

"We'll have to take our chances. We have to get home as soon as possible."

"Greg, do you have any idea of what may be waiting on Earth?"

"No."

Washu had trained the family members in groups so before Kiyone and Mihoshi left, they were able to use most of the gems power. But they had not used them in any real situations. They were off to Adina, as Washu ordered knowing just how to find us and the coordinates given by Washu.

"Why are we in such a hurry?"

"Because Mihoshi, Greg has to help fight against Tomiki, remember?"

"And we're going to Adina right? Isn't that where we were about a year ago to apprehend a criminal in that little town."

"Yes we were there, we have to be extra careful while we're down there. We may run into "old friends."

"Ryo-oki try to open communications with Yagami please."

Soon after a screen opened showing Kiyone's face.

"Good to see you Kiyone!"

"Hey great to see you accomplished your "mission."

Ryoko poked her face in.

"Hey Kiyone, man he was great, first he...oh."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear it later, but right know we have to figure a way out of this."

"Greg, why don't you just fly Ryo-oki to Earth, she's the fastest ship anywhere."

"We would, but not only can they track her engine signature, but their ships are pretty fast too."

"I get it. So where do you want to meet?"

"Well, Ryoko suggested a small town at these coordinates."

"Um, sure, we'll meet you there in 2 hours."

2 hours seemed like a relatively short amount of time, but not knowing what was going on Earth was starting to worry me.

"Ryoko?"

"Yes..."

"Do you think we should contact Washu and make sure they're ready for what's coming?"

"They will be ready for whatever comes they're way."

"Yes, but I'm not sure we'll be home before any of this starts."

"You don't think they can handle it?"

"I just want to make sure there is something to come home too."

I was sitting on the bridge asking myself questions when I discovered I could speak to others than Ryoko & Washu.

"Tsunami?"

"Yes." As she appeared in front of me.

"Wow, um could I ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Does Washu know she's a goddess?"

"What makes you think she's a goddess?"

"She feels like you, when she walks into the room. Your presence."

"Very good, your learning to use your senses, as well as you powers."

"Does she know?"

"Yes and no."

"OK"

"I told her to call the gems to her, but she hasn't."

"I wonder why?"

"She is afraid. And even if she does, she can't use her goddess powers against Tomiki."

"Why not?"

"Goddess against goddess, that kind of power would destroy not only Earth but your solar system as well."

"Two gems are on Earth still in Tenchiken. Ryoko still has only one."

"One day soon she will have all three, but until then you will protect her."

"Why does she need protecting?"

"Aren't you full of questions...you have made your intentions clear towards her...others will try to get to you, through her. Although with the power you now control, I don't think anyone but Tomiki could stand a chance."

"Thank you for answering my questions, I didn't mean to ask so many."

"That's alright, your are my guardian."

At that moment Tsunami came closer and kissed my forehead, unfortunately at the same time Ryoko was coming onto the bridge.

"Ahem."

"Oh, Ryoko...ah she was..um."

Tsunami walked over to Ryoko.

"He's a lot like Tenchi isn't he?"

"Yes, but why were you kissing my soon to be husband?"

"Don't worry, it was just for luck."

"Tsunami I trust you, but you are beautiful and...well...what if he wants you instead of me."

Tsunami lifted her chin from the lowered position.

"Ryoko, have you looked into his eyes lately? How can you have any question of who he wants."

"Well...no I haven't. You can tell from his eyes? What am I talking about, of course you can! Your a goddess!"

As Ryoko walked to me and put her arms around me Tsunami made her exit, but not without a few words to herself.

"I may already be a goddess, but you, dear child of Washu soon will be."

Washu was in her lab thinking about what Tsunami had told her. She was indeed afraid, although she didn't let on.

"Why do I need to call the gems to me...I have all the knowledge I need right here. Right...that's not true."

"Miss Washu? Miss Washu?"

"Ayeka? What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would help me for a moment."

"Sure...with what?"

"Well, you see, um, Tenchi...well."

"Spill it Ayeka."

"I want to get closer to Tenchi, I believe we may have a future together."

"You mean since Ryoko has been taken by another."

"I have always cared for Tenchi, but since the quarreling for his affections has ended it changes things."

"How does it change things? You still care about him right? You love him right? Well don't tell me, tell him. Don't wait until another Ryoko comes along and takes him from you. Let him know how you feel so he can return his feelings for you."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Look, you know Tenchi is shy when it comes to women. But if you tell him your feelings, he will open up and tell you his."

"Sister! Washu! It's tea time!"

"Well we'd better be going otherwise she will not be happy!"

"Thank you for the rice cookies Sasami, they are very good."

"Your welcome Washu. Are you going to train with the gems today?"

"Oh my, I forgot all about training! I was so wrapped up in thinking about..."

"Washu are you alright?"

"Yes Ayeka I am. We shall train after tea."

After tea, Washu had them line up facing the lake. In order there was Ayeka, Tenchi, Sasami then Washu.

"Alright, since Kiyone and Mihoshi had to go meet Greg and Ryoko I trained them first. They're pretty good, but you two I want to be at the top of the scale."

"Why would that be Washu?"

"Well Tenchi, you are going to be king of Jurai are you not?"

"Well, I don't know...maybe."

"Let's just say you are, OK. You have to be able to protect yourself."

"But what about Tenchiken?"

"You may not always have Tenchiken and you may to protect more than just yourself."

Washu gave a sly wink to Ayeka so Tenchi wouldn't see.

"Hold out your left arms and keep them straight. I will be inserting a gem into your wrists."

"Will it hurt Washu?"

"No it won't hurt Tenchi. It will feel like...do you remember how you felt when you found out you had a brother?"

"Yes, I felt confused, then happy at the same time."

"That is what it will feel like. I will have you know I am just taking you through the first steps of the training you need. The gems have a small amount of power in them now, but Greg will complete them when they return. Are you ready?"

They both nodded in agreement as Sasami watched in amazement. Two clear gems floated at Washu's command and hovered above their wrists.

"Close your eyes and relax."

The gems dropped and inserted themselves. Both of them met this with a sharp inhale.

"Take it easy, you just accepted a power gem into your bodies."

"Are we alright?"

"You are perfectly fine. Take a look at them, you'll notice your own internal power begin to flow into the gem. After a while we can start training you on how to channel that power as a defense or attack."

"Wow, look Ayeka, yours is turning a lavender color. And yours, it's the color of your eyes."

"What are you thinking about?"

"So many things have happened. But the most important one is sitting beside me."

"Are you buttering me up for something?"

"No, it's true. I may have great responsibilities and some extra power, but I don't think I could do anything without you."

"You can do so much, I have been a slave for much of my life. I really haven't done anything good."

"Sure you have. You have a great relationship with your mother, me and the rest of the family. I know for a fact they are all missing you."

"Really, they miss me?"

"Ryoko don't ever forget you are a part of this family, everyone cares for everyone else."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that after being held on Tomiki's ship. I wasn't sure if anyone was coming for me. I was hoping though."

"And that is what we all need, hope."

"Meowewoew."

"We're getting close to Adina, should we contact Kiyone?"

"Yeah, send them the coordinates to the town again to make sure."

"You don't plan on staying here for long, do you Ryoko?"

"Well I was hoping to stop in at a bar I used to hangout at...is that OK?"

"We are trying to beat Tomiki's forces home and you want to stop at a bar?"

"Just for a moment, I'm saying goodbye to my old life...and hello to our new."

"Alright, just for a moment."

"Ryo-oki, would you patch me through to Kiyone on the Yagami?"

"Meoeoew!"

A screen popped up in front of me with Kiyone's face on it.

"Hello Kiyone."

"Hey Greg, how are things on your ship?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Uh, Mihoshi is having a bit of a problem with the gem Washu gave her. Can you PLEASE do something about it."

"I'll try, put her on."

While Kiyone was getting Mihoshi, Ryoko whispered to me.

"Is this a good idea? I mean, what if she blows something up?"

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"OOOOOOOK."

Kiyone finally got Mihoshi calm enough to speak.

"Greg please help me, I can't control myself, I'm shooting laser beams at Kiyone and I don't want to...WAAAAAAAA!"

"Mihoshi, calm down and close your eyes."

"OK."

"Your going to feel different but don't be afraid. I'm right here with you."

Closing my eyes, I sat in sezia and started to concentrate. Ryoko sat beside me making sure I was alright. She noticed I was beginning to emit a pale blue aura. I began to speak to Mihoshi through a telepathic link. (Ryoko hear this as well since she has a link with me as well.)

"Mihoshi can you hear me?"

"Yes. How did you do that?"

"Later, I'm going to feed some information into your gem, alright?"

"Yes, alright."

Kiyone watched as Mihoshi's gem filled with a pale blue color. My aura became smaller and I opened my eyes.

"Mihoshi?"

"YYYEesss?"

"It's done. Your gem will only listen to your will. Try it."

Mihoshi turned to Kiyone and a burst of energy flew toward her and formed a sphere around her.

"Mihoshi what did you want to happen?"

"I wanted to defend Kiyone from anything I might accidentally do."

I closed the screen, "That's Mihoshi."

"What did you do to the gem?"

"I just made her energy flow more in tune with her thoughts, instead of her actions."

"Sometimes I wish Mom had done that with mine. I mean sometimes I want real control instead of a huge blast."

"Maybe you should ask her about it."

"That's opening the door to all kinds of tests."

"Well, here we are. Where are Kiyone and Mihoshi?"

"Over there! Hey guys over here!"

"Hey Ryoko, how are you two doing?"

"Just fine. Except this little side trip, we'd be home by now."

"How are you feeling Mihoshi?"

"Oh Greg whatever you did worked great!"

She ran over and gave me a hug. Ryoko turned to me with a jealous smirk.

"Whatever you did to her has made her a bit more cautious. Which is a welcome change."

"How did you get out of the energy sphere?"

"I told her I was fine and she only needed to pay attention to what she was doing. Alright, now that were all here, let's get on Yagami and go home."

"There's one thing I have to do before we go. Visit my old hangout in town."

Ryoko started walking toward town and we began to fall in behind her. Kiyone ended up next to me and motioned me to come closer.

"Is she serious?"

"Oh yes, we had this "discussion" on the way here."

"Did I fail to mention Mihoshi and I may know some wanted persons here. You may want to

discuss the situation further!"

By that time Ryoko was in on the conversation and standing beside Kiyone and I.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm here!" And went back to walking.

"I know you love her but when she says things like that, we are in for trouble."

"Your right. I do love her and I would follow her anywhere."


	15. Chapter 15

While we were more concerned with where we were going to meet, others were monitoring us.

"Who is it? Is it her!?"

"Yes. Finally we can have our revenge. I knew she couldn't stay away from this place. Get the shields up and make sure the power is on full. It'll drain her to nothing when we get her in the net."

"Can she drown without her powers?"

"Not in water but in liquid nitrogen, why?"

"I'd like to see that since she is the one who sent the waters from the dam when my brother drown."

"That sounds like justice to me."

We walked into town just like in the old westerns Washu was watching back home. But there was something very wrong. I was usually able to pick up something, some type of energy. But I felt nothing.

"Ryoko does this place always look like this?"

"No, but I'm sure there's someone at the bar across the street."

I gave a small nod to Kiyone and Mihoshi and they fanned out just in case we met up with some "unfriendly people."

As we entered the bar old pictures of past outlaws were posted on the walls. But Ryoko's was the last to be seen as the bar keep spoke up.

"You Ryoko?"

"Yes, but not that Ryoko."

"I heard you was controlled by...what's his name...Kagato?"

She gave him a nod.

"You mind if we have a drink?"

"No. What'l ya have?"

As he got some glasses.

"What's your name?"

"Masaki Greg."

"Can't say I've heard of you. Then again that's a good thing for most people that come through here. Here's some sake on the house for having Ryoko in town again. Oooops!"

Kiyone reached across the table grabbing the bottle of sake before it fell over, showing her GP badge under her vest.

"You...GP?"

Kiyone simply nodded.

"I don't mind, but some others have a grudge against some of you."

"What for?"

"If I remember right some of your kind came looking for a couple of fellers for...smuggling I think it was. There was a big shoot out. GP got most of 'em, but some of the family is still here. Just keep an eye out, I'd hate to see a pretty thing like you get into that."

We sat down at a table and tried to relax.

"You didn't leave here on a good note, did you Ryoko?"

"I was hoping they would have forgotten all about that by now."

"I'm not sure what that old guy was saying, but I don't think we should be sticking around."

"Your right Mihoshi, Kiyone would you please call Yagami and get her systems warmed up. We'll leave after we finish our drinks."

"Is something wrong Greg?"

"I'm not sure how much time we have until Tomiki's ships are in Earth's orbit."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we get you there in time."

From the top of the second floor banister a voice cut through the air.

"I wouldn't count on it Ryoko." Then a large net blasted from a cannon.

Washu and the rest of our family were sitting at the living room table...waiting.

"Why haven't we heard from them Washu?"

"I'm not sure Sasami. But we will, you just wait."

"I hope it's soon. I'm beginning to worry."

"Don't worry Sasami. Sister let me pour you some tea, everything is better with tea."

Washu's computer appeared.

"I can track Yagami and access her files, maybe that will tell us where Ryo-oki is since they were headed for the same direction."

"A solution always presents itself if given a chance."

"Well, they made it to Adina. And according to Yagami's records, Ryo-oki made it there too. But neither of them can be contacted. I don't understand, Kiyone always has her communicator on."

"If I may Washu, now would be the time if you have anything in your lab that would protect us."

"Yosho, I don't know if anything will stop her."

She got up from the table.

"Tonight at dinner we will discuss Tokimi's arrival."

With that she opened the lab door and disappeared.

Usually the lab was well lit, but now it's dark and the only light is over Washu's head.

"Now what do we do? If Greg and the others don't get back here before Tokimi and her troops...I can't defend us from her...can I?"

She looked at her hands.

"I've made countless inventions, weapons and ships. I can create a force field around the house, but it can't repel power like Greg was emitting when he was "practicing" with Yosho."

As she tilted her head up towards the ceiling of her lab. "I hope they are alright up there. Oh!"

Washu laid on the lab floor staring upward...the gems in the hilt of Tenchi's sword sent a signal to their true owner.

I heard the blast and immediately teleported to the street before the tavern...where I thought the others would be. I was wrong.

"Hey, where do the other one go?"

"I doesn't matter, we got what we wanted!"

I soon found that the net was intended for Ryoko but also got Kiyone and Mihoshi. It was draining her power.

"What are you doing? What do you want?"

"We want revenge for my brother you killed by destroying the dam!"

"I didn't kill your brother, that's why I left. He shot at at me, I dodged but it destroyed the dam. I didn't do any of it! How could I do anything like that, I loved this place. I could only be here when Kagato wasn't directly controlling me, but I planned to come here if I could ever get away from him."

"And what do you want with us?"

"You two are the ones that came looking for some smugglers a couple of years ago, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, those "smugglers" are family and I just couldn't bear to lose them, so It looks like you join Ryoko."

I followed them to a lake outside of town where others where waiting for them.

"Tie those two up over there and hang the net over the liquid nitrogen. We'll lower it later! Ha Ha!"

They did tie Kiyone and Mihoshi up, but not without leaving Kiyone with a black eye and Mihoshi was bleeding from the corner of her mouth. But even after that they motioned me to where Ryoko was being taken.

"Now don't go anywhere ladies! We'll be back to give you more!"

They had hung Ryoko's net by a steel pole and I could see she was losing consciousness.

"Ryoko? Ryoko? Can you hear me?"

"Grreggg..hep..I cant gt out."

"I can't get you out, the net and the bonds that hold Kiyone and Mihoshi are draining my powers too."

I didn't know what to do...I hid after hearing a bunch of them return. Seeing both a group lowering Ryoko and another group go back to beating Kiyone and Mihoshi. All I could do was ask Tsunami for help.

"Tsunami, please tell me what to do. How can I help them."

"Greg the guardian power has always been there for you to call on. Let it be the first time."

"Greg, are you alright?"

"Yes Ayeka I'm alright, but I'm not sure how to continue..."

"Is it to difficult for you?"

"No. I just..."

Sasami's forehead shone bright with the markings of Tsunami, then spoke to us.

"You can't remember because it was the first time you allowed the full guardian power enter your body. It filled you mind completely, but you retained your purpose and control."

Sasami returned and spoke as herself.

"She wanted to help explain, she is here as well."

"I remember."

All eyes turned to Kiyone.

"Would you like me to fill in the blanks?"

"If you can Kiyone, thank you."

I sat down next to Ryoko, she moved closer and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You have a great way with words ya know."

"Really? It's just the truth."

I put my arm around her and brought her even closer. Kiyone got up from her spot on the couch and proceeded to the chair I had gotten up from.

"Mihoshi and I were getting beat pretty bad, but we've been trained to take it. I was keeping my eye on what was going on where Ryoko was, in case we could get away. But instead of finding an opening to escape, my eyes found Greg for a moment."

Ryoko being curious, "What do you mean, "for a moment?"

"He was there for a moment, then he changed. You know when you change into your battle suit. Well, kinda like that only...his eyes were bright blue, his hair a flowing dark brown ending across his shoulders and he was wearing the same clothing as Yosho usually does, a white haori with a light blue hakama. Oh,...the symbols on his forehead... two circles across the middle of his forehead and a single smaller triangle below them. Glowing light blue."

"I remember too Kiyone."

Mihoshi spoke up after thinking about that day.

"I distinctly remember because that bastard broke my tooth and when I looked up from spitting it out I saw someone walking out of the forest. After he took two or three steps, I didn't see him anymore. It's OK now, wanna see?"

"No Mihoshi, they don't what to see. Were was I...oh yes, we didn't see you in the same spot from before, but in almost mid-phase. You appeared, then you weren't there, then you reappeared."

Kiyone waved me to her for a moment.

"Um...do you want me to censor this part for the little ones? It's a bit graphic."

"Hang on a sec."

I sent a message to Ryoko,

Do you want them to know what I did? It's not pretty.

She looked at me then at her mom but Washu just closed her eyes.

If we expect them to be able to fight, they have to know everything.

Ryoko again looked at Washu, but this time she got a smile, "Good girl."

I nodded at Kiyone while sitting back in my place next to Ryoko.

"OK...Ryoko was almost submerged and she was doing all she could to keep her nose above the liquid level. We were taking they're punches, but unconsciousness was closing in. Greg had to make a choice where to go first. He looked our way...I gave him the strongest nod I could muster...he disappeared from the spot he was standing. He appeared flying toward Ryoko bearing one of his two energy swords. It almost looked to be to late, she had been lowered below the surface. I prayed she was holding her breath. In the next few moments many things happened. The steel pole which held Ryoko's net was severed and was being carried through the air. As Greg clung to the pole, the energy he was sending through it destroyed the net and he laid her close to the near by tree line. The men who were lowering Ryoko fired energy pistols and were making to engage in combat, but Greg walked toward the men asking that they leave this place peacefully. When the men continued to advance on him...I heard his voice in my mind, I didn't know how, but I did."

"Kiyone, concentrate on the bonds that hold you. Put your whole mind into it. Neither of us can do it alone, we have to do it together, I am here with you, make them desinagrate."

"I did as he asked, the gem embedded in my wrist began to glow bright blue, then bright orange. I felt the rope change from hard and binding to soft and loose. After a moment I was able to move my hands freely and as my attacker turned toward the group forming against Greg, I took to opportunity to plant a swift kick to his temple, killing him instantly. I found Mihoshi being pinned to the ground by a man trying to rip her clothes off and with her bonds she couldn't fight him off."

"Please don't! Get off Me! Kiyone!"

"I picked up the man's rifle and forced the but of it into the side of his skull, forcing him off Mihoshi and when he landed I shot him."

The faces on the kids were scrunched up and looking like they were watching a horror movie.

"Sometimes we are met with the decision of life or death. More often that not, life is chosen, but if you in

danger of being killed yourself..."

Ryoko kept looking at Kiyone with a stare that was unbelieving.

"You did all that before coming to help me?"

"You didn't let me finish, Mihoshi and I found you at the edge of the trees and protected you while you were recovering."

"I didn't remember any of that either."

"I wish we could have just teleported home or something, but Greg had a growing problem on his hands even if we didn't. We kept you down behind the trees not to be noticed, but we could hear what was being said."

"I do not wish to harm any of you. However a great wrong has been committed here. The death of your brother was not at Ryoko's hands and the detectives were only doing their job."

One of the men walked forward.

"The only wrong I see is you standing in the way of our revenge. I don't know who you are but if you want the same fate as they, so be it."

"It all happened at once, Greg seemed to moving in slow motion but with extreme accuracy. Shots were fired at him but his reflexes were so in tune, he was able to deflect them and continue his technique. From our position Greg had killed over ten and more were coming...it was evident he was holding back even though he had

accessed his guardian power. If he had used it to its fullest, the lighthawk wings would have surrounded him."

I looked at my children expecting to see fright and maybe even anger, but instead I found they had both gotten up from where they were sitting and come before me.

"I know you were fighting for good, I just hope that I can be as big a man and follow your footsteps."

"I know you didn't want to hurt those men daddy, sometimes it's hard to see through young eyes."

As they were standing there in front of me, I noticed something in their eyes. They had a faint blue glow to them. I cast a glance at Washu and she winked at me in knowing by sharing this story they in turn are growing in knowledge and in power.

"I guess fatigue and blood loss got to us. We blacked out but the next thing we know we're on Yagami, in our sleeping quarters."

"I can take it from here Kiyone."

I gave her a hug as we exchanged places.

"Thank you for filling in my memories."

We stood there for a moment, then she bowed formally in gratitude. And I returned it with a smile.

"I was standing in the midst of falling bodies, feeling the physical weight land on the ground and hearing the cries of oncoming swordsmen. For a moment, I felt remorse for the actions I had taken but if I had not, my

family would no longer be whole and these men would go on doing evil things."

As if she had been listening to my thoughts, Tsunami spoke in my mind.

"It is natural to feel remorse, but to save others, as a guardian it is sometimes necessary."

I found myself face to face with the man who charged Ryoko with his brothers murder.

"You fight for Ryoko like she was worth something."

"I fight for Ryoko because she is everything to me."

I gave him every opportunity to exit, yet he was determined to kill anything that stood in his way of killing her.

"I will kill you!"

"May Tsunami have mercy on you..."

His forward slash was met with a downward cut from the side, my energy blade against his steel. The steel sword gave as the energy seared through it. As the top half fell to the ground, I spun to the rear delivering a fatal slash across the back of his body. Seeing the opening between attackers, I ran to the spot I had laid Ryoko. Instead of just Ryoko, I found Kiyone and Mihoshi laying across Ryoko with pistols drawn but unconscious.

"I was the one who carried you three onto Yagami and put you in your quarters."

"You accessed your guardian power, but didn't use it to its full capacity, right?"

"Yes."

"How?...Can you regulate it?"

"I can use whatever I wish...we went over this before didn't we?"

"Yes your right, I just can't get over that!"

"I'm not sure why, you are a god..."

Ryoko flew from her seat at the couch and her hand landed on my mouth before I had a chance to finish the word.

"Yes, well, you were saying we were on Yagami right!?"

"Ryoko what's the big idea?"

Washu looked at me with pleading eyes.

Please don't tell them yet, it's coming up anyway

"Oh...OK we were on Yagami headed for Earth."

Washu laid on the floor of her lab for a long while, she was trying to figure out why the gems were sending energy toward her.

"If they can sense me, I should be able to sense them."

She reached out her hands and tried to "feel" them, she got more than she bargained for. The remaining two gems released themselves from Tenchiken and flew to where Washu laid.

"Tsunami said I should call the gems, it looks like I did just that. Well gems, what do I do now?"

Washu sat up and cupped her hands as the gems lowered themselves into them. As the gems made their journey to Washu, their power was noticed by others. Yosho looked up from sweeping the steps.

"We may have a defense after all."

I was laying across a cushion on Yagami when I heard a faint broadcast message.

"Washu called the gems!"

I smiled but I was having serious problems of my own. Even though I had used the guardian power well during the battle, it did not mean I had full control of it and it was beginning to manifest itself whenever I moved. It felt like the power was bottled inside and ready to burst. I sat up, and began to write a letter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here when you all awoke, but some things can't wait. The guardian power was too great at this point, so I put myself in a stasis crystal, if I didn't I would have destroyed Yagami and you. Keep going to Earth, Washu needs all of you, she has a surprise for you."

But with all the happiness for Washu, one fact was forgotten, Tokimi now knows as well.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow, these things really fill you with power don't they?"

Washu was talking to the gems as she began to grow into the adult goddess Washu.

"I can sense power levels, see things...what a minute...SEE THINGS! Tsunami!"

"Yes...sister?"

"Start explaining."

"Calm down and have a seat. Do you want the long way or the short way?"

"Short as long as you tell me everything I need to know."

"Close your eyes and open your mind to the universe."

"Excuse me?"

"Just relax and do it."

Washu did as she was told and through her mind she could see the answers being played out.

"Oh my, we created...everything?"

"Yes, and now Tomiki wants to destroy it and start over."

"But why?"

"She calls it "regeneration", refining the universe and its inhabitants."

"That's absurd! Can we do anything about it as "goddesses"?

"Since she is after Tenchi directly, we can not interfere offensively, but we can defend to an extent."

"Tsunami, if I can feel the power levels of everything in the universe, why can't I feel Greg's?"

"I can't feel him either, the only reason we couldn't feel something is if it is dormant or dies."

"I can't speak to Ryoko either. Please let them be alright."

I laid down crossing my arms across my chest, took a couple of quick breaths and initiated my own stasis crystal. It had special properties keeping me from emerging from it before I had complete control of the power within. I knew they would eventually wake-up and find me, but the hardest hit would be Ryoko. If I didn't go into stasis, the ship would be destroyed and three members of my family would die.

As the crystal reached my head, "I love you Ryoko...save them...don't forget me."

My words reached her as the crystal sealed itself.

Ryoko awoke with a start, looking about the room she was in thinking she might be in danger. She slowly made her way out of her room holding on to the wall for balance.

"I wonder where he is, probably at the controls getting us to earth. He is such a...hello?"

She walked to the control panel where I had left my letter. Her eyes never left the page until she read it all, then turned to see my body laying flat within multiple layers of crystal.

"No, this isn't right. We won, this isn't supposed to happen. You have to save Earth, wake-up! wake-up dammit..No!"

Ryoko ended up on the floor beside the crystal crying.

By this time Kiyone and Mihoshi had woken up too and walked to the bridge's door.

"We are supposed to get married! We finally got what we wanted...please wake up...how are we supposed to fight without you?"

They read the letter and went to Ryoko's side.

"Ryoko, Greg saved us from those men, we would have died. He is such a good friend. You two were going to get married?"

"We can only do as he asked and get to Earth, I hope it's in time."

"Even if it is, how are we going to fight Tomiki?"

Ryoko?

Mom!?

Oh thank the goddess I found you...wait that's kinda redundant isn't it

Mom pay attention! Greg put himself in stasis! How do you get him out?

That's why I couldn't feel him

What?

Nothing...nothing. You can't, it has to be the right time. Especially if he programed it himself.

Ryoko just stood there speaking to Washu, but not really paying attention either. She spoke softly.

"We won mom...he saved us from those men...they set a trap for me, Kiyone and Mihoshi. He finally accessed the guardian power, he looked different, but...wonderful."

"Ryoko...Ryoko! Snap out of it! He's not dead! Don't treat him like he is! Just get back to Earth as soon as possible. We have to be ready or we'll never have a chance."

"Mom, do we have a chance?

"Yes...I have something to tell you, but get home first."

"We're on our way."

"What do we do with him in the mean time?"

"I'm not sure Mihoshi, god he looks so cold in there."

It was cold, but somehow I could still hear the voices in the room. I tried to physically answer Ryoko, but my voice met with a wall of stone. I began to wonder if stasis was the best route for me to take, but if I hadn't, none of us would be here now. As still as I looked to be on the outside, I was sorting out the new powers and how to control them on the inside.

"If I can hear voices outside, can I use the link?"

"How long till we get to Earth Kiyone?"

"Two hours; twenty minutes."

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

"This isn't Ryo-oki ya know, but if we use her they'll detect her for sure."

"I just hope we can help down there...I mean...is there any hope?"

"I don't know Ryoko, but we'll do our best."

"Tsunami?"

"Yes Washu."

"Greg put himself in a stasis crystal."

"Why!?"

"Because he wasn't able to control all the guardian power at once."

"Oh...Um..well...I suppose I shouldn't have given it to him in smaller pieces, but he did handle it for awhile."

"Yes he did, but if he didn't put himself into stasis, Yagami would be scattered all over the universe by now. And now trying to fight Tokimi without him is going to be...what's the right word...impossible!"

"I'm so sorry Washu, I didn't think of all the possibilities. But please don't give up hope. If we do Earth will perish...along with our family."

Washu sat back in her chair not knowing what to do.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Have you thought about your daughter lately?"

"What has she got to do with...oh, she's a goddess too?"

"A minor one, but a goddess none the less. You might want to switch out your red gems she's used for so long with ones that are more suited for her."

"I can make new gems?"

"Where do you think the first set came from?"

"What will happen when I give them to her."

"I'm not sure, but before she can use them Greg will have to feed energy into the first one. He's got the only one that has both of your energies combined within it. How about changing the color?"

"Good idea! But can we get back to the battle please? What can we do to protect everyone?"

"Set up a perimeter around the house, then encase it with a shield. It won't hold forever, but it will hold her back for awhile."

"Excuse me, Washu?"

"Yosho? How did you get in here? How long were you...nevermind I don't what to know. What do you need?"

"Will the shrine be included in your shield?"

"Bu...whatever...No it's too far from the house."

"It has certain value in our efforts. A tunnel with a room under the shrine office."

"Use the house as...bait?'

"If necessary."

"Brilliant, if we dampen our power, she wouldn't be able to detect us. Thank you Yosho."

"Your quite welcome ladies."

Trying to keep their minds off the problems, each of the women on Yagami took turns piloting, then checking weapons, and looking at the scanners for Tomiki's ships.

"I know their out there, they weren't that far from Adina when we left."

"Take it easy Kiyone, maybe they had to stop somewhere."

"If you were after us, would you give up?"

This received a head shake no from Ryoko.

"Wait a minute...they stopped following us...Greg isn't emitting power...that's it! They were after the largest power source. Greg. Now it's Tenchi!"

Mom!

Yes Ryoko I can hear you lower your voice

Sorry

Since Greg is in stasis he's not emitting any power. They're after power for Tomiki. Tenchi is the next most powerful. She's coming...be careful

We are setting up a plan here, you'll be here in 30 minutes

Ryoko bent over the stasis crystal.

"She's after you and Tenchi. She wants your power. I don't want your power, I want you. Please come out of there."

I thought I would try something.

Can you hear me?"

Ryoko's jaw dropped.

What?

I guess you can.

Yes I can!

Good listen to me. You must lead them, defend Tenchi and the others. I will be...along. Put the crystal in the lab after Washu has the shield up...wow, this takes a lot out of me, I have to save my energy. OK?"

I'm just glad to hear your voice again.

I'll see you soon.

Washu, I can hear Greg through the link.

You are the only one, cause I can't.

I wonder why that is?

Ryoko, your the closest to him.

Ryoko blushed and went on.

Oh...he said to put the stasis crystal in your lab when you have the shield up.

How does he know about that!...He knows about the bait trick! He wants to be in the house so he can meet Tokimi head on.

"Tenchi."

"Yes grandfather?"

"We must go to the shrine and speak of the upcoming events."

"Can't we do that here?"

"In front of the women and give them something else to worry about. I don't think so."

"I see. Let's go."

Yosho and Tenchi made their way up the shrine stairs not speaking a word. But once in the shrine yard, Yosho spoke.

"Tenchi, you have been a very good student and a pretty good suitor for Ayeka...huh?"

"Yes, I have made my choice of the women here grandfather."

"Good because I'm going to ask you to put all of that aside."

"But why? It took so long for me to realize..."

"Tenchi! There is more at stake here than romance, life itself is being threatened."

"What can we do? With the gems Washu gave us we can do more than before, but I still can't control the lighthawk wings."

"Greg will be along...but until then we have to defend life. If she defeats us, this planet will cease to exist with all on it. When Greg returns to us, we, you and I, have to be ready to follow him into battle, to help him in any way we can. If we don't, he may be alone in the fight to save us all."

"I will do whatever it takes to help grandfather. I just wish I had known my brother long before this."

"Your brother will do everything he can, including give his own life to save ours. Although this is a noble cause, I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Are we strong enough?"

"We shall see."

The Yagami was right outside the Earth's atmosphere when they spotted Tomiki's ships uncloaking.

"I didn't know they had cloaking devises!"

"Well Kiyone, they are a goddess's ships. They should have everything."

"I suppose your right Mihoshi."

Mom?

Yes Ryoko?

What do we do now?

They already know where we are, so being secretive isn't going to help. Just get down here. Put the stasis crystal in the first quadrant of the lab, then get to the shrine. You'll see from there.

I'm not too happy about leaving Greg in the lab. What if something happens?

Ryoko, Tokimi is going to go to the house first looking for Tenchi. If he isn't there, she'll most likely blow it up and look somewhere else. Greg knows this...I'm just hoping he releases himself before...

Tenchi and the others on Earth were sitting in the living room blindly starring at one another, not really knowing what to do next when Washu appeared from the closet door.

"Alright, there's no time left for the rest of your gem training...so I'm going to implant the information in your minds. It'll be like you knew it all the time."

"Washu are you sure..."

By the time Tenchi said those words, she had already finished. After a moment she sat down on the couch.

"Well, how do you feel?"

Tenchi was the first to answer.

"Like I took a cold shower, then a hot one."

"Yea that's about right. Now form a protection sphere."

Tenchi stood in the middle of the room, closing his eyes and concentrating. But nothing happened.

"No. You can't expect energy to bow to a command when it doesn't know you. You have to become one with it. It will serve you...and you it."

Still standing with his eyes shut, Tenchi began slowly moving his arms flowing with a invisible force. Then a light blue sphere appeared and got stronger as he opened his eyes.

"Wow Washu, I've never experienced anything like this before."

"Sure you have, what do you think your brother is made of?"

Tenchi dropped the energy from around him.

"What!?"

"Greg is made up of energy, from Tsunami, the gem I gave him and the energy coming from this family. Don't get me wrong, he is as solid as any of us, but at the core of his existence he controls a great deal of energy. How else would he be able to be transported back to his dimention?"

"So he controls energy?"

"He has it at his disposal to use. But even with that, I'm not sure its enough to defeat Tomiki. Anyway, everyone get up and get used to your new energy. You may be forced to use it very soon."

Ryoko brought the Yagami to hover just above the lake and had Washu transport it to her sub-dimentional hangar. Then teleported the crew to the living room.

"Hey everbody...nice to see you again."

Sasami jumped up from the couch and ran to Ryoko, giving her a hug.

"Ryoko! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Sasami."

"Hey there princess."

Ayeka couldn't hold her composure any longer and ran to Ryoko.

"I missed you...I'm so glad your alright."

"I missed you too Ayeka. But the only reason we are here is because Greg saved us."

"Where is the crystal Ryoko?"

"It's in your lab Mom, I can't look at it anymore."

"Its OK Ryoko, I'll take care of it."

"Crystal? What crystal? Where is Greg?"

"Washu didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"Oh...Greg put himself in a stasis crystal because he couldn't control all of his power."

Ryoko's eyes told how she felt as tears started flowing into her hands.

Washu looked into the lightly tinted crystal with sad eyes.

"Why did you do this to yourself? Why didn't you just fly off somewhere and blow something up instead of...this? I never wanted to see another crystal in my life after being freed from Kagato's. But you played a part in that too didn't you?"

She walked around the crystal as if she was examining it.

"I can't release you, you have to choose the time. I have given the final lessons of the gem power to the others and...please get out of there before she gets here. I don't know if I can defend this family from her."

Washu let her tears fall as she slid down the edge of the crystal.

"Please don't let them die."

Washu came from the lab door and addressed the family.

"Everything we can do here has been done. We are going to the shrine where Yosho is waiting to show us the way to the underground room."

A whisper of a voice came from Ryoko.

"What about Greg?"

"He will be remaining in my lab until he chooses...lets go."

At the shrine Yosho was preparing a package to take with them to the underground chamber.

"Tea...rice crackers...paper...ink...sword."

"Grandfather, we're here."

"Good. Follow me."

He lead them to the back room of the shrine and pointed at a patch of the floor.

"Lift there."

The floor began to give and soon shown a pathway leading downward.

Yosho looked around at his family members.

"Who will stay behind to defend the rest?"

"Mihoshi and I will stay Yosho."

"Are you sure..this could..."

"He risked his life for us, it's the least we can do."

"Mom, I want to stay."

"This is not your time to fight Ryoko."

"But If Greg doesn't get..."

"You will survive. He wants all of us to survive above all else."

Yosho motioned the rest to begin waking down the stairs. Washu...Ryoko...Ryo-oki...Ayeka...Sasami...Norbyuki...Yosho held his hand against Tenchi.

"Forgive us for what we must do."

Yosho shut the opening so it disappeared into the rest of the flooring and sealed it with his Jurian energy. Washu grabbed Ryoko as she was about to teleport. Washu had known something like this would happen.

"You know they have to do this, let them go. They will fight for the honor of this family."

Yosho, Tenchi an the others could hear the wails of sorrow coming from the depths of the pathway underneath them.

"Tenchi, we had to do this. We had to make sure those who remained will survive."

"But we don't know that grandfather."

"We have to believe, we have to believe in something."

I felt like I was floating, but there was nothing but black around me. I began to see a speck of light that seemed to be getting closer until the sphere of light was right in front of me. It was the size of a baseball, but it looked like it contained lightning. And a voice came with it.

"Do you know what you are?"

"I am a guardian."

"Yes, but do you know what you are?"

I looked to the sphere and it showed my reflection.

"I am energy?"

"Yes, but you have to control it. You have a great burden on your shoulders, I wish to help you."

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm on your side."

"Thank you for your help, but I'm not sure what you can do. I have to learn control, but I have very little time."

"Absorb the sphere and it will fill the void you seek to fill."

"Absorb the sphere..."

I reached out my hand and let the sphere land in my palm. It felt warm at first then it seemed to be on fire as it disintegrated into my body. Images and information began flowing through my mind.

"I just hope it's in time."

Everyone made it down into the chamber and began to set up an area for themselves. Washu set-up her equipment and put the shield around the house. Ayeka and Sasami huddled on a corner of a bed that was down there. And Ryoko silently stood staring at the ceiling.

"Staring up there isn't going to help ya know."

"Huh...oh sorry, I just want to know what's going on up there."

"Nothing yet, but we'll know as soon as it does with this equipment."

"That's not what I meant. I want to know if Greg made it out or what."

"Ryoko."

"What?"

"Come over here and talk with me, please"

"OK Mom."

They both sat down and Washu decided now was the best time to tell her.

"I know it hasn't been easy with me nagging you and all but it hasn't been all bad...has it?"

"No, of course not. It was rough at first, but you are my mother and...well...I love you."

"Thank you Ryoko, that makes this much easier to tell you. I'm a goddess."

"Ha..good one Mom. I just thought I heard you say your a goddess!"

"I am."

"Huh."

"Want me to prove it?"

"Yes."

"Tsunami would you join us for a moment?"

Tsunami appeared in front of them.

"I only have a moment, what did you need?...oh...you told her finally."

"Would you tell her? She doesn't believe me."

"You were hard to convince in the first place, sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, Washu is my sister and a goddess. Now if you'll excuse me I have a battleground to supervise."

"OK, I believe you. Can't you stop all of this then?"

"We cannot interfere with another sisters battle, but we can protect."

"So your a goddess and you can't do anything about this?"

"I have done more than I should have. I made these for you. You can wear them all, but only one is fully ready to be used. Greg has to...help with the others."

Washu let three cyan colored gems float from her hand to Ryoko's wrists. Ryoko's one gem reappeared in Washu's hand."

Ryoko just stared at her mom.

"Thank you mother."

Kiyone and Tenchi took one side of the tree line, while Mihoshi and Yosho took the other.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for having us in your home, it has been a great honor."

"The honor is mine. Don't count us out yet, I have a feeling..."

"Do we have a chance Yosho?"

"There is always a chance Mihoshi. Just do your best."

Yosho moved ahead to get a better view as Mihoshi was looking across the clearing at Kiyone.

"Good luck to us all."

It felt as if time had stopped. In the distance a small speck grew to become a dark ship. Than another, and another, and another until the sky was littered with ships. From the rear, a path was made to reveal the large ship on which Ryoko was held prisoner. From the sides of the clearing the four brave souls resigning themselves to defending the family name kept themselves hidden. A dimensional passage was opened at the far end of the clearing opposite the Masaki house and five shadow warriors exited to scout the area before others would come.

"Mihoshi if you hear something behind you, turn and fire, they will not wait to kill."

"I'm here if you need me Yosho."

"Oh...not these guys again. Greg had to save me from them before. I'm not going to fall to them again."

"I'm right behind you Tenchi."

"Kiyone, you lead them to here, and I'll take care of them."

"Here we go. Good luck Tenchi..."

"Am I telling this correctly? I mean, I was still in the stasis crystal."

"Your doing just fine Greg."

Everyone turned to see Tsunami standing behind Sasami.

"I was keeping an eye on everyone, even though I couldn't do much."

"Tsunami, you did very well."

"Thank you Washu, but you did more than I."

"Greg? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just remember feeling the same way I do now when I released myself from the crystal."

"You didn't "release" yourself...you obliterated it! You were concentrating so hard on controlling your power, it followed your command and blew it into atoms!"

Washu brought her computer up and began running energy readings.

"You might want to take it easy on the emotions of this story."

"Why?"

"Ah...well...your emitting a higher level of power...like you did then."

I flicked my fingers across each other and blue sparks flew into the air.

"Maybe this is a good thing...I'm going to have to get used to that level again anyway."

Tsunami and Washu looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Just as Yosho had said, one of the shadow warriors had brought himself to appear behind Mihoshi.

"Oh a pretty rock!"

Mihoshi bent over to pick-up the rock as the shadow warrior missed her head with his sword. Mihoshi then ran to catch up with Yosho, but caught her foot with a branch causing her fall forward and throw the rock forward hitting a tree. The rock came back at Mihoshi, but as she fell it hit the shadow warrior in the head, knocking him unconscious. Yosho just shook his head as he had seen the whole thing.

Kiyone had gone ahead on their side and was beginning to feel as if she was not alone. Soon after reaching a heavily wooded area, a shadow warrior appeared behind a tree and walked to engage with Kiyone. She turned around and ran toward the place Tenchi was waiting.

"Now Tenchi!"

Tenchi appeared behind the warrior as the two passed. As Tenchi slashed through the man, the other three regrouped at the dimensional door.

"I just can't believe her! She should be dead! But noooooo...she gets so lucky...those warriors don't stand a chance! I don't know to either laugh or cry!"

"You have to admit, she has got something on her side...she always has."

"Ya know, your right Ryoko. Look at these readings they're going off the scale!"

"Why?"

"Because something or someone is coming."

"Greg?!"

"I don't think so."

The warriors standing by the dimensional doorway backed away from it and turned to the far beginning of the clearing. There a quite a bit larger doorway was appearing. With bolts of energy flowing and something that sounded like a sonic boom cutting the air, The members of the Masaki family held on to anything that would keep them from being tossed from where they stood. A small prayer came from Mihoshi's lips as her body was swept horizontal as she held tight to a tree.

"Please Tsunami, let it be Greg."

Tsunami's voice echoed in my head as I floated in the darkness.

"You have received a great gift, let it serve you as you fight for your family."

From the outside of the stasis crystal you could begin to see a slight crack forming as well as a change in the color of the crystal - from a pale green to a light blue.

"Mom what's going on out there?"

Washu spoke in a whisper like voice.

"I may have to go out there, but for now we can't risk using any power, they will try to track us through them."

"Isn't Greg coming Washu?"

"I don't know Sasami. I hope so."

At the top of the clearing a very large dimensional door had finally opened revealing a goddess adorned with green eyes and voice that would cut through glass if commanded.

"Who dares engage my warriors?"

The forest grew silent.

"The house of the power I seek sits before me. If you will not show yourselves, than I will begin destroying you from there."

Tomiki extended her hand as a ball of energy flew from it gathering strength as it got closer to its

target.

"My house."

"The house I built."

"Our home."

"Our home away from home."

"So many memories...gone."

An explosion that would have blown three houses away rocked the Earth and left a burning wall of flames.

"Did Greg make it Mom?"

"I can't feel anything. Tsunami? Tell me please."

"Check your monitor sister. We may have a chance yet."

The women sitting in a chamber away from the battle looked at a monitor showing the direction the house would be in with pleading eyes. The image was not changing. Ryoko let her tears fall as she set her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Why? Why did it have to be this way?"

Washu stayed silent, but something kept her attention to the screen.

"Ryoko you might want to see this."

"What is it?"

"Look!"

All she saw was a wall of flame. Then a corridor seemed to part the flames and as a man dressed in light blue hakama and white gi walked through the flames creating a stronger shield than the one there was before around the house and extinguishing them as he went. As the flames were extinguished, the Masaki home came into clear view as if it was never a target.

"I knew he would make it!"

"How did you know Sasami?"

"I am part Tsunami ya know."

Ayeka just rolled her eyes.

"Is that the way you saw him when he accessed the power to save you?"

"Yes mom. He looks great."

"Do you know why he is dressed that way?"

"No. Why?"

"When one accesses that kind of power, it searches your mind for the one you are most to emulate. He's dressed like Yosho."

I stood facing the goddess Tomiki. Each of us paying attention to the details of the other.

"I assume you are the goddess Tomiki, I ask of you, please leave this planet and return to your own dimension."

Washu was paying attention to her screen.

"He is always the diplomat!"

"You possess great power, you must be the one called Tenchi."

"No. However if you seek to do him harm you will have go through me first."

"Who are you and why do you care so much for this...Tenchi?"

As I sat in sezia.

"I am the Masaki family guardian and he is my brother."

"There has not been a guardian for thousands of years. You cannot be."

She let her hand rise letting an energy blast streak toward to center of my head. I made no intent to block or absorb this energy, causing her to let a smile cross her face. However at the last moment I simply tipped my head to the opposite side, letting the energy go by me into the ground.

Ayeka turned to Ryoko.

"And where have we seen that trick before!?"

"It seems Yosho has taught him very well Ayeka."

"That's where I saw it! At Funaho when Kagato was trying to take Ryoko away from us! Yosho did the same thing!"

I rose from my seated position.

"I will ask you again to exit this realm and return to your dimension."

"Do you think the words of a mortal mean anything to a goddess?"

With a wave of her hand, men were transporting from her ship to the Earth and heading down the cleared path.

"If you wish to die protecting the Misaki family, so be it."

"Remember Tomiki, I asked you to leave, it didn't have to be this way."

As my words rang in her ears, she transported herself to the main ship to watch. Two figures came from the woods not moving they're eyes from Tomiki and took places a my sides.

"Why are you not with the women?"

"We have a stake in this fight as well."

"Yosho..."

"We are family."

I turned to Tenchi.

"Never let her know who you are, be ready."

I never knew how many soldiers she was planning on sending, but by her calculations there may be only 4 or five of us to be defeated. She was going to be sure. Washu counted - 400 men.

"400 against 4! There's no way!"

"I have to go out there mom, it's going to be a slaughter!"

"No! You can't! Greg made me promise not to let anyone pass through the shrine. He wants us to be safe."

"You know what's going to happen, don't you."

"No. I know what's supposed to happen. But nothing has gone according to that so far!"

Ryoko looked down at her wrists.

"I would give my life if he asked. Would my gems help?"

"Ryoko there will be a time for you to help. You need to be patient. Do you remember when I told you to believe in your love for him no matter what? Believe in him, now more than ever."

I knew that any communication was a bad idea, but I heard Ryoko talking to Washu and I decided to say hello.

Ryoko

Greg! How are you? Are you alright? Can I come out there?

Take it easy. No, do not let anyone pass through the shrine. We are fine for the moment, I'm assuming you can see us?

Yes, mom has the screen working

Good. We are going to be hit hard in a moment. Tell Washu to look in her sub-portal there are some letters, tell her to deliver them. I love you.

"I thought he said no communication?"

"He talked to me, I didn't start it. He said to tell you to look for some letters, in your sub-portal?"

"Why would he know about...oh...ok. There are some letters in here. Norbyuki, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu and Ryoko."

Each of them went to a separate section of the chamber to read.

"Nor...Dad

You have always been there to take care of us when we needed you. You have worked above and beyond your share. Follow Washu in what ever she says - I do not know what will happen today, but I thought I would share some thoughts with you.

Live for today

I love you Dad,

Greg"

Nobuyuki laid the letter on his lap and stared at it.

"Ayeka

You will become a wonderful queen and leader of Jurai with Tenchi at your side. I have seen this in the future along with other little things. You have been a great friend, always there to talk too.

Sasami will need you when the assimilation with Tsunami is complete. I do not know what will happen today, but I thought I would share some thoughts with you.

Live for today - Keep the heart I gave to you close.

Love Always,

Greg"

Sasami sat on the floor and opened her letter.

"Sasami

You will become a beautiful woman in the future. Don't be scared to be like Tsunami, she is truly a wonderful goddess and you will be as well. Listen to your sister, I know sometimes its hard but it will get better. I do not know what will happen today, but I thought I would share some thoughts with you.

Live for today - Keep the heart I gave you close.

Love Always,

Greg"

Washu set her letter down and backed away from it. But looking at Ryoko staring at hers, maybe she would be needed to help her.

"Was...Mom

I know it has been a long and ruff ride for you and your daughter. She truly loves you and don't ever think otherwise. You have been there for me at every corner. I don't know how to repay you, but I hope my words will suffice. Thank you. If...we lose, create a portal and get off the Earth, go to Jurai or somewhere safe. Take Ryoko and...live. I do not know what will happen today, but I thought I would share some thoughts with you.

Live for today - Keep the heart I gave you close.

Love Always,

Greg"

Washu slowly looked up and immediately started to cry silently. Her heart sank as she saw Ryoko begin to open her letter.

"Ryoko

I was brought back to my home for a reason. It was you. You have filled my life with love and laughter and that is more than I could ever ask for. Keep close to Washu, she has instructions from me in case...I do not know what will happen today, but I though I would share some thoughts with you.

Live for today - Keep the heart I gave you close. Don't forget me.

I love you,

Greg"

It seemed like hours, but it was only a moment before the family members in the chamber gathered in the center. Through the tears forming in their eyes, they watched the screen hoping destiny and fate could be changed.

The three of us sat in sezia conserving energy and wondering where the two galaxy police officers had gone.

"This is not practice. Use whatever means possible to defeat this enemy. Greg, you are most powerful, lead the triangle formation. We will set the back corners."

"Yes Sensei."

The women had finally shown themselves still on the sides of the clearing, but not in the woods. They saw the soldiers coming through the wooded area.

"They are about halfway down the clearing in the woods. Get Kiyone and Mihoshi to come in closer to us if they..."

I jumped up and activating an energy sword as I threw it toward Kiyone. She stopped in her tracks, and closed her eyes thinking she was going to be cut in half. A few seconds later she opened eyes and saw Tenchi retrieving my sword from a shadow warrior laying on the ground with a fatal wound to the head.

"You two stay within the triangle, it will be better for you. This isn't going to be pretty."

"I agree Yosho." was all Kiyone could get out.

"Here they come."

"Do your best."

From the chamber it looked like one big light show with blue blasts, shields and orange laser streaks coming from pistol fire. It was clouded from explosions, then you could see 4 energy swords light up and begin to slice through the clouds of dust. Four hundred to four - this seemed like a death wish. The dust formed from the laser fire subsided as the soliders resorted to swords and four of us separated to engage.

Tenchi and Kiyone were backed against each other taking on as many as possible...

Yosho was amazing, helping Mishoshi stay out of harms way...

Then there was me...

"I'm not really sure about my part...does anyone else care to fill in this part?"

"I can."

Everyone let their eyes meet with Washu as she made her way to the chair.

"Ahem..We were watching...or trying to watch from the chamber as all of this began. I have to tell all of you, you fought like you knew every move your partner was going to make. It was simply amazing. Let me get to the story...

Tenchi was fighting with Kiyone on the left of the clearing. Keeping an open circle so they could take on anyone who came in, Tenchi used his Jurian energy and his sword technique dispatching many warriors. Kiyone's pistol fire and fighting technique had Tenchi's back and many times Tenchi covered

Kiyone's. Yosho was fighting with Mishoshi...Mihoshi I appologise if I ever made fun of you. You and Yosho took on so many...I'm so sorry.

Greg was on his own, but not really. He would be engaging three or four at a time, then it seemed fire a random blast toward the other groups. But that blast would dispatch warriors coming from behind or in large groups that would have endangered the others.

It seemed as soon as it started, it was over. Four hundred warriors lay in the clearing, something amazing to see...something I hope never to see again."

"Tenchi! Are you alright?"

"I think so...I guess I missed a block."

"He's bleeding from his right arm and maybe a slight concussion."

He lay flat on the ground except for his slight breathing.

Washu take him to the chamber

In a moment he was gone and we began to look around.

"Is everyone alright? Yosho?

"I am here, cuts and scrapes, but alright."

"Mihoshi?"

She spoke in a little more than a whisper.

"Over..here..."

Kiyone got to her first and saw she had some deep cuts needing emergency care.

"You'll be alright..hold on."

Washu, one more.

Mihoshi vanished.

"Greg, why didn't you use more of your power?"

"I wouldn't know if I had enough for Tomiki."

Grandfather nodded.

"She will be returning here soon, please grandfather, go with the others and take good care of them."

"Do your best, I wish..."

He turned and began walking away. Five or six steps later he was transported to the chamber.

"Kiyone you must leave as well."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If you mean face Tomiki alone, no, I'm not sure. But it's something I have to do."

"You saved Mihoshi and I from certain death. I wish to stay and help you, if I can."

I thought for a moment then decided to reveal some of the information I had been trying to keep safe.

"You, as well as the rest of the family will help me destroy Tomiki, but it has to be at the right moment."

"I don't understand."

"I will have Washu tell you, but you must go before she returns."

"But..."

She was gone.

Eight members of the Masaki family were within the chamber walls, blankly looking at each other.

Ryoko broke the silence.

"He's out there alone. Does he have to face Tomiki?"

"Alright Washu, Greg said you would tell me something...so spill it."

"Oh he did, did he? Well it's about time! Tsunami will you join us please."

Tsunami appeared as if she expected this invitation.

"Tsunami?!"

"Please, there is no need for formalities when we must act quickly. Do you wish for me to tell them?"

"Please do."

"Greg has given each of you women a gift that will help this family destroy Tomiki."

Tsunami looked into some very confused faces.

"Look to your heart."

Ryoko looked down to her chest and took the locket in her fingers.

"The lockets, he gave us the lockets!"

"Very good Ryoko. But only you can use the power of the goddess gems."

"The what?"

"This might be a good time for you to explain sister." As she vanished.

"Alright listen up, this is the way it goes. When ready, we form our groups - Ayeka and Sasami - Kiyone and Mihoshi - Ryoko and Greg - Me and Tsunami."

"I will not have Sasami fighting on some battlefield!"

"Ayeka do you want to save the Earth or not?"

"Oh...alright, please continue."

"As you know Tsunami and I can't directly fight Tomiki, so we will be behind the scenes, as they say. But you all know how to use the power of the gems and..."

"And what Little Washu?"

Washu turned and smiled at Tenchi.

"Greg has made you all stronger than you think just by being around him. He was giving off such a powerful aura, all of you absorbed it. Oh, and the lockets, ladies, we can channel our power to him."

"But what about the men?"

"And me! I don't have a locket."

"Did you look closely at Tsunami when she was talking to you?"

"She had one!"

"Yes, Greg gave her one as they sorted his powers while in stasis. As for the men, you will have your hands full as you have already. You will be protection for those with lockets."

"Mom."

Washu walked over to her daughter.

"Yes Ryoko."

"He's my partner?"

Washu smiled at her.

"Yes, in more ways than one. When you see him again, he will fill your gems the rest of the way, making you his...equal."

Washu didn't what to say it, but it would make her his equal, she would become a guardian as well.

"We will wait until he is ready for us, then and only then, all of us will return to the battlefield."

I was alone, physically but I knew my family was gearing up for what hopefully would be the end of this

dreadful day. Looking around me on the Masaki grounds of once such beauty, was now a bloodied wasteland with bodies scattered along the Earth.

As I fell to my knees.

"I hope this ends soon."

But as soon as I said this, I started to feel a power source opening a doorway. As soon as Tomiki exited the dimensional doorway her eyes fell upon the bodies of her soldiers.

"You have made things worse for your family. Now my want for power is also vengeance!"

I sat there without a sound.

"Do you hear me, guardian?"

"So you accept me as a guardian then?"

"NO!"

"Perhaps I could shed some light on it for you, sister."

"You! Tsunami what trickery is this?"

"No trickery Tomiki. Greg is a guardian. Do you remember when Tenchi was born?"

"Yes, of course. That's the day I told you I would have his power."

"Yes, then you left. But there was another with more "potential" than Tenchi."

"Your lying!"

"Am I? It seems you are about to find out."

Washu, you may want to make an appearance out here.

"OK everybody I have to go do some goddess stuff with Tsunami, I will tell you when to go out there, no sooner!"

Washu disappeared from the chamber and appeared as large as Tsunami in the sky.

"Hello Tomiki."

"Washu!"

"Yes it's me."

"You two know you can't fight against me, that's against the rules."

"That's right Tomiki." Washu gestured to me with her hand. "But that's why he is here."

"So it's going to be a fight between he and I? That mortal will lose...he is no match against me even if he did well against my soldiers."

"Greg, why don't you show Tomiki...what you've learned."

I sent a message to Tsunami.

You do not wish that I kill her...do you?

I would never ask you to do that, but be aware she will try to kill you...you may not have a choice

Yes Tsunami

I caught a quick glimpse of Washu as she vanished from the sky. I heard a short message from her.

We're all here for you

That was it, that was what I was waiting for. The signal letting me know they were all safe and ready to join me when ready. Now I could be sure of myself. I was about to advance, when a voice sounded in my head from when I was in the darkness of the stasis crystal.

Remember what I have taught you guardian, control is the key.


	17. Chapter 17

Control...control...that's it. She expects me to attack her, but my attack will show how much power I have. I have to bring her to me.

Washu I hope you can hear me. Please be ready.

Washu was back in the chamber with the others, waiting.

"Greg just sent me a message...Please be ready. Is everyone clear on what to do?"

"Miss Washu?"

"Ayeka...are you alright?"

"I'm not sure I can do this or for that matter Sasami. We weren't brought up to do these things. I know I'm not as strong as you or Ryoko."

"Ayeka, we each have different qualities that make us who we are. Tomiki is after Tenchi because he possesses great power, but what she doesn't realize is that his power includes his personal qualities as well."

"And that is why we have done well so far, each of our powers have good qualities and coupled with Greg's, she doesn't have a chance."

"Very good Ryoko...you have been listening. But she may be able overcome our collective power, who knows."

"So Greg...that WAS your name was it not?"

I nodded.

"Are you going to show me some of your...tricks?"

"How long has it been since you actually fought someone?"

She looked at me with a sneer and started to move closer.

"Do you mean to test a goddess?"

"If there is to be a battle for the Earth...yes."

At first she was taken aback of how absurd and rude the idea of testing a goddess was. Then she let a slight smile cross her face that she may actually have some fun before wiping the galaxy with me.

"What would you have me do?"

"Take you best shot."

"Your kidding...right?"

"Mom, he's kidding right? I mean challenging a goddess!"

"Yes Miss Washu, is this a good idea?"

"I think I know what he might be up to. If he leads her down here, where we are closer to him, we may be able to give him more power. And when the time comes it will be easier for us to get to him and to safety."

"He knows what he is doing."

Everyone turned to see Yosho sitting on the floor leaning against the bed post.

"You are right Miss Washu, he is leading her down the mountainside. But the only way to get her down closer for us to combine our powers is for him to take the chance of being...injured. You see Greg has lead us to believe he is the only one who can destroy Tomiki, letting us go about our lives without worrying about the threat coming for us. This is not the whole truth. We can combine our powers without him. He has his own destiny to follow."

"He was the calm before the storm."

"What Ryoko?"

"There's a saying here on Earth, there's a calm before every storm...he was it."

"My son provided us all with joy while he alone took on this heavy burden...alone."

"He made me blush everytime he complimented me on a meal although he was so sad inside."

"He has been a good friend to Jurai...and to me, I never really showed it to him."

"This isn't over...as long as there is power running through my veins, I will not let "destiny" just have its way. His destiny is with us."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear! That's exactly the kind of spirit that can and will change the history of Earth."

"Since you've been waiting to hear this...you can come up with a plan to help us, help him."

"You want to play...catch!

A powerful ball of energy came streaming toward me intent on absorbing all in its path. Seeing this I took up one energy sword, powered it and used it as a bat.

"Batter up!"

I managed to hit the "ball" almost straight back at her and it singed a part of her robes.

"This is my best robe!"

"Was you best robe."

Everyone in the chamber stared at the screen with their jaws hanging.

"Their playing baseball with energy blasts?"

"I just don't believe what I'm seeing! At least he's having fun instead of the alternative."

"Mom!"

"Well."

"We should try to remain as calm as possible, so when the time comes we are ready."

"Yosho's right. It will come, ready or not."

"Ryoko..."

"Yes Ayeka?"

"I know you have the strongest feelings for Greg, personal feelings, I wanted to know if I could do anything for you."

"It's kinda funny, we thought we had ended up on this planet out of pure coincidence. Don't you see what he's done. He has brought us from the far reaches of space closer to realizing that we are here for a reason, to be a family."

"Hello everyone."

"Hello Tsunami."

"Why the long faces? Are you not happy about something?"

"I'd like to know why my brother is out there fighting while we are in here."

"Tenchi...Tenchi...That's the funny thing about fate and destiny, any of you can change it at any moment."

Ryoko got up.

"And that is going to change right now."

Tomiki and I stood about 100 feet from each other. Both a bit weary from trading energy blasts with each other. My eyes went wide with recognition as the sound of teleportation entered my ears.

She stayed behind me, but Tomiki could see her anyway.

"Hello darling."

"Ryoko, what are you doing? I thought I was to tell you when to come out?"

"I'm the only one here WITH you. And besides, you look like you may need a breather!"

I took the cue and looked to the sides of the clearing. I could see a small bit of movement, an orange headband bobbed through the brush.

"You shouldn't have come out here alone, but I'm glad your wearing your HEART."

"There are many hearts in the forest."

She touched my shoulder as her words trailed off and closed her eyes much like her and her mother did when they transferred power to me aboard the Soja. The slight connection began the process of transferring power to her gems. I could feel her power mixing with mine, but she would be getting something extra. The power level in her gems would be filled to maximum, but also making her a guardian. Tomiki was well aware that I was not concentrating on her, so decided to take advantage. The blast homed in on its target, but I had no thoughts of worry. After a loud explosion, I slowly opened my eyes in the direction Tomiki was standing to find she was no longer there. But I did see a semi-transparent shield glowing around us. As Ryoko slowly drew away from the embrace she had me in, she looked up at me.

"What happened?"

"Let's see...you came outside, brought everyone else out here, and you became a guardian."

"Oh, well, can we go home...a guardian! What?"

"Your gems are now complete, but the power it took for me to fill them also made you a guardian."

"A guardian of what? It better not be of Ayeka!"

"No...of our family."

Washu watched through the video screen.

"I suppose we have to make an appearance now?"

Tsunami appeared within the chamber.

"Sister dear, did you see where Tomiki has gone?"

"No! Weren't you watching?"

"I was watching the power transfer - it was so moving."

"I'll tell you what will be moving! If she gets her hands on anyone of our family and either Greg or

Ryoko uses their full power."

"You mean he hasn't..."

"No. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. But if she touches anyone else out there we may have bigger problems."

In the forest, a few of the family members were slowly watching for any sign of Tomiki or her warriors.

"I don't know why she would be wandering around in the forest, I mean she is a goddess, she can go where ever she wants...right?"

"I don't know Mihoshi, all I know is that she disappeared after Ryoko came out there. It would be a good idea to keep a watch out for..."

Kiyone turned her head from looking at Mihoshi back to the front to find Tomiki staring straight at her.

"Keep a watch out for who?"

"IIII wwwas jjuust tttallking aabbbout yyyoyu..."

"Yes...I know."

Tokimi's eyes went red and all you could hear was Kiyone's scream.

"Kiyone! Ryoko protect the others, I'll be back."

"But I..."

Ryoko wanted to stay close to me but I had already vanished.

"Always thinking of others, not himself."

I appeared close to the sound of her scream searching the grounds for anything that would lead me to her.

"Ohh..unnnn."

"Kiyone! Are you hurt?"

"I..I don't think so. I used the shield like you taught us from the gem...thanks. How's Mihoshi?"

"She was with you?"

"She's not here?"

"No."

"Tokimi has her."

We joined the rest of the family back in the chamber for a moment.

"Tokimi has Mihoshi."

"We know what she wants, but the Earth is not a bargaining chip."

"How do you feel Ryoko?"

"I'm OK, but I feel funny. I really haven't done much with this new power."

"Tokimi doesn't know Ryoko is now a guardian. That could help us."

"If I offered myself as a replacement for Mihoshi, you could use the hearts and with Ryoko you could..."

"No!"

"It may be the only way to get her back Ryoko."

"There has to be another way. I will not lose you again, not like when you disappeared."

I just looked at Washu, she threw up her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, Mihoshi might make her bring her back on her own. I mean she is a bit...talkitive."

I got blank stares from all.

"Well."

Washu was about to start talking when Ryoko interrupted.

"I don't want to kill her. I don't want to kill anymore mom."

I shut my eyes and tried to bring happy thoughts to her but I was being blocked by a very large wall of images of her attacking Jurai.

"Is there another way to stop her? Without killing her?"

I thought for a moment.

"Yes, it is a special gift from the one who taught me control, Ryoko may have it as well...Tsunami."

As Tsunami appeared, she was shaking her head.

"Greg...I am trying to keep Tomiki from destroying the Earth...what is it?"

"I sorry, we were wondering if during the transfer, everything also went to Ryoko."

"I thought you too were closer than that...can't you "feel" each other?"

"I haven't tried to do anything since he transferred power to me. Is it safe?"

She began to vanish - "It depends on who your aiming at."

A voice entered my mind.

"You know I have the girl. Stand in my way and she dies. Stay on this planet and you will all perish."

Ryoko spoke up,

"This is no game, any power we have must be used to get her away from the Earth. I will have to use it for the first time."

I lowered my head.

"I will have to reveal all of my power."

"You two know you have all of us behind you. I know I can say for all of us, if we can help we'll be there."

Ryoko put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Tenchi."

"I've known about you for some time now, training, helping around the house. But you've never really let your power out to it's full extent, have you Greg?"

"No."

"Afraid of what will happen when you do?"

I simply nodded.

"Do you trust yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then go out there and do the best you can. Remember control." As she winked at me.

A quick look meeting the eyes of everyone, then we were gone.

"What can we do, Miss Washu?"

"Be ready...and hope they are strong enough."

After appearing outside, we scanned for Tomiki but found nothing.

"Maybe she left?"

"I don't think so."

I turned so Ryoko had no other choice but to look at me. My eyes turned bright blue.

"I'm not sure what will happen when I release all my power, please take Ryo-oki into space, you will see a gate formed. After Tomiki is beyond it she cannot pass. From then on you may be the only one."

"Don't leave me...please."

"It has to start to have an end. Look into your heart...will you see me again?"

Ryoko closed her eyes, then a smile crossed her lips as I kissed her. Hopefully not for the last time. As she slowly opened them, I was gradually vanishing and her tears began flowing. Her legs no longer had the will to stand as she fell, bowing to the ground.

"Whatever goddesses can hear me, please protect him and give me his strength."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, trembling she brought her eyes up to see either friend or foe.

"You would think I would get a "Hello" from my future daughter-in-law."

All Ryoko could get out was "Achika?"

"Yes, I have been watching all of you. Did you ask for strength?"

"Yes, your not a goddess, are you?"

"No, but I am a messenger. You don't need strength, your family is your strength. Do what you have to do and hope for the best, he will be waiting for you." as she faded away.

"Right. Do what I have to do. What is that exactly...Come on Ryo-oki we're going for a ride."

I reappeared after Ryoko had gone, thinking it would be easier, but it wasn't. There was so much I wanted to tell her, but I guess she already knew how much I loved her. Not that I was counting myself out...but the thought of never seeing her again did cross my mind.

"Tomiki...I know your out here. Bring Mihoshi to me."

Tomiki materialized as she walked to the middle of the battleground.

"Have you decided to give up..or does this one..."

"Neither."

"What?"

"Do you really think that by threatening a human being would force a guardian to submit to defeat? Especially when we are going to fight anyway?"

"Well, I..."

"We are even. I have one of yours."

"What! Who?"

I stepped aside and behind me stood a power grid holding her servant D3. Or so it looked. I had created a hologram of D3.

"Wow, good trick!

"Washu, why did he send Ryoko away?"

Sasami thought I didn't want to be near Ryoko anymore.

"It wasn't because he didn't want her there Sasami, he sent Ryoko into space with Ryo-oki to wait..."

"To wait for what?"

"Oh no...he's going to try to push her out of the realm. He's going to release everything..."

Everyone in the chamber looked as if they seen a ghost.

"I have every confidence in Greg, but we can't let him do this alone.

"Release him at once!"

"After you.."

Tomiki released Mihoshi, she had a few words for her and I was careful to cover her with a protection sphere.

"You didn't have to be so pushy, ya know!"

As she was running in my direction. Washu quickly teleported her to the chamber.

"Alright your turn."

I waved my hand and made the hologram bow its head and vanish.

"It seems we are back at square one."

"You still don't believe I'm a guardian do you?"

"You may have a bit of power, but no."

"I was hoping you would say that."


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting in the living room all eyes were almost glued to me waiting to hear the next words. But Ryoko was looking out the window.

"Is this too hard for you?"

"For me? The Space Pirate Ryoko! Nothing is too difficult for me"...then she ran to me putting her head on my shoulder.

"Why did you send me into space when I could have helped? You didn't have to do that on your own."

We stood there for a moment, but a sound broke us apart. The sound of crying. Ryoko brought her head from my shoulder to look behind her. It was her mother.

"Even I didn't know what you were...only Tsunami and Greg knew, they kept it from everyone else so you would have a little more time to grow into the power. But it was for your protection he sent you into space. He knew you would be able to do it...if he couldn't."

"Alright, let's call it a night. Kids, get to bed I thought we would be able to get through this today but it will have to wait."

"Good night all, I am headed to the shrine. Greg take care of her."

We both looked at Ryoko who had curled up into a ball at the end of the couch.

"Goodnight grandfather."

"Do you need some help?"

"I think I can get her up to bed Ayeka, but the kids are going to be asking..."

"How about they stay with me tonight?"

"Sasami?"

"Just trying to help. Besides they're going to have to see sometime."

"Your right. That's a great idea, thank you Sasami."

"We're going into space? On another planet?"

"You'll be fine, Tsunami is always with you."

I turned and gave Sasami a wink and she let out a small giggle.

"I'll take them to Jurai tonight and return in the morning. That way you you all can get a good nights sleep. Would you like to come Washu?"

"Ya know, I don't get out often enough. That sounds like fun. Besides, I think Greg can handle Ryoko."

"Alright, who's left in the house?"

As I ticked off names, the only ones left were Ryoko and I since Norbuyki was going to stay at his apartment to get an early start on a project in the morning. I turned to see Ryoko facing toward the couch cushions, away from anyone.

"It's time to get you into bed to relax. Does that sound good?"

She barely turned her eyes toward me.

"Yea, I guess."

"Come on."

I lifted her from the couch in my arms and headed for our bedroom upstairs.

As we reached the top of the stairs, I turned "Goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow."

I walked to the bed and made to set her down but she wouldn't let go of my neck.

"Ryoko, don't you want to lay down?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you holding on so tight?"

"I'm afraid something is going to take you and the others away."

"You know I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, YOU wouldn't let that happen and you know it."

"You know me so well, even better than I know myself. How did we ever have the chance to meet?"

"I'm not sure really, but I don't know where I would be without you."

"Greg, are we going to tell them the "whole truth?"

"Yes."

"They will know what you and I became. And what they could..."

"They will find out eventually. But we better start training...it may be already be too late."

Ryoko got a far away look in her eyes as she spoke with her mother.

Mom?

Yes daughter!

Easy...I'm alright.

I knew you would be, he has a way with you.

I may not like it, but we have to begin training...all of us...tomorrow.

I agree, but are you going to tell the rest?

We will. But right now protecting the family is more important. Goodnight mom.

Goodnight my daughter.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh sure, re-living your life for your kids is a joy! And to have them train for an attack from a goddess no less, is a piece of cake!"

"Ryoko, I know it's a hard thing to take but it is going to happen. There isn't anything that is going to prevent it."

She pulled herself close and put her head on my lap.

"Your right. So what's on the bright side...we're alive...we're together...we're in bed...we're alone...We're alone? How long has it been since that happened? The kids are always in here!"

A slight touch from Washu's mind caused Ryoko to stop and hear her mother.

You both need each other now, just like you did then. Take the time to show each other you care before it happens...again

"She's right, you know."

"Hey, stay out of my thoughts!"

"Washu broadcasts so loud, I think it's on purpose."

I heard that!

"Oops...sorry mom."

"Well, I think she's right on one thing."

"What's that?"

"I need you with me tonight."

The next morning we awoke to the sounds of...nothing. Nobody was in the house.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. It's just...well..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"It's quiet."

"It's quiet. Your on edge because it's qui...wait...it's quiet?"

"Come on."

We went down the stairs and looked around. Nobody.

"Looks like I will be making breakfast."

"And what if I wanted to?"

"I love you, but you can't...why don't you come over here and help me?"

"Oh, alright. But someday I'm going to able to cook!"

"Come over here and crack this egg into this bowl. Gently! Gently, that's it. Now do the same thing to the next four. Okay?"

"Is this right?"

She was down to two eggs while I was chopping vegetables.

"Your doing great. A couple more to go."

While we were making breakfast, the family started to return from Jurai without making a sound through the porthole in the livingroom.

"Okay we mix this together and next we pour it into the pan. Like this."

"What's it going to be?"

"You'll find out. You can help do this too...come over here."

Washu and Sasami had just come out of a portal in the living room. Sasami smelled foods cooking and headed for the door to the kitchen and peeked through the crack in the door. Her eyes went wide and returned to Washu with reddened cheeks.

"Did you find them Sasami?"

"Um, yes, but...they're cooking...uh...breakfast. Kids go on up to your rooms, I'll call you when it's time to come down."

"Oh good, I'm starved. I'll just see what they are..."

"Wait! Don't...Washu. Don't bother them."

"They're not just making breakfast, are they."

"No, I don't think so."

Washu got a slightly wicked smile across her face.

"Let's just have a peek..."

Washu looked through the crack Sasami did and found Ryoko and myself, in fact, making breakfast. But Ryoko was standing infront of the stove in a robe with a pan of eggs on the burner. While I was behind her as close as possible with my nose buried in her hair with her arm drapped up and around my head, putting her fingers through my hair.

Ayeka and Tenchi just stepped from a portal.

Washu backed away from the door muttering.

"Oh boy."

"Well, is breakfast ready Miss Washu?"

"Not for us Ayeka, they're cooking...er...um...we should really leave them alone."

After the breakfast was done cooking..(cough..cough) Ryoko and I brought out the plates to the table finally noticing the rest of the family had returned.

"Oh, your back! Where are the kids? How was your stay on Jurai Ayeka?"

"Fine...Are you alright Ryoko?"

"Great! Never better!"

Washu leaned in close to Sasami.

"I'll bet they had..."

"Mother!"

"Ahem. A good nights sleep, yep a good nights sleep will do that to a person."

"Thank you Washu."

"It's mother to you too ya know."

"Sorry...mom."

"Ok, well let's eat. It's going to be a long day."

"Why?"

"Because Ayeka, WE begin training today."

"Oh no, not again."

After a good breakfast, we all changed into training uniforms and started off for the shrine. Upon reaching the first step, Ryoko and I stopped and looked down. Yosho had appeared before the group without being heard.

"This is where it started before. If we don't cross it again maybe it won't..."

Yosho gazed through the sullen look on Ryoko's face.

"Ryoko, it will happen sooner or later. It is better to be prepared than not."

Keiko walked up and stood on the step, then looked at Ryoko.

"Mom...it's just a step...see..."

As she jumped on the step.

Ryoko looked back at me, then took the last step.

Yosho stood as he waited for the words that were forming in my mind.

"You found me on this step. I ask of you, take my children and train them as you did with me."

"I will, but they may be able to defeat even you afterwards."

"Alright, break it up, we have some training to do here right? So lets get going! Kids, you go with grandpa over there and...my kids...over here with me."

Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi and I walked over to where Washu was standing.

"Well is that the way your going to defeat Tomiki? Well let's just get it over with now and save her the trouble!"

"Mom, please don't do that infront of the kids!"

"Ryoko...this is going to be tough on them. They are eventually going to face Tomiki and go through alot of the same things you two did. You might want to mention it to them."

Ryoko and I walked to where Yosho was talking to them. Ryoko bent down almost choking on her words.

"Do what Yosho says and learn from it because you'll have to, to survive."

We turned without a sound returning to Washu.

"So now are you ready?"

"Yes mother!"

"Good. Welcome back to god and goddess mode!"

"Mom your not going to..."

Washu grew from her smaller image to a woman who adorned gems floating from her hand and a beautiful dress flowing from her body.

"Ah, that feels great! It's been way too long!"

"Uh, mom. We didn't tell the kids your a goddess yet!"

"Oops. Ah well...hi kids, it's just me grandma, just in a different dress. So much for keeping it a secret...I'm a goddess!"

Aki slowly got up and walked to Washu.

"Your still grandma?"

"Yup, just a bit bigger."

"OK, I'm getting used to the changes around here, but are there anymore?"

"It's no use keeping anything from them anymore, Sasami would you mind?"

"Sure. Kids, you already knew I assimalated with Tsunami, right?"

Sasami got slow nods from the kids.

"Well that means I can do goddess stuff. So can Washu...so can your mom and dad."

The kids turned to us and we could see their minds working. Keiko was the first to speak.

"So...your still mom and dad, right?"

"Of course."

"Did any of this carry over to us?"

Yosho put his arms around the kids and lead them back to their training area.

"We were just about to find out."

By the end of the morning Yosho had taught the kids most of the basic movements and they were keeping him busy. Washu, on the other hand, was not starting with the basics. She went straight to attack. Ayeka and Tenchi were able to deflect most of her attacks, but they weren't able to get off any of their own. Ryoko and I were alittle better off but not much. All of us knew she wasen't using much of her power either.

"Greg, this isn't going anywhere. She's going to breakdown their defenses and land a good one soon."

"She's using her goddess mode, but a very low amount of her power. We won't have a chance unless we use more power."

"Do we have to?"

"Do you want the kids to see us get hurt?"

"No."

I motioned Tenchi and Ayeka to get closer and defend each other from a circle.

"Tenchi, you and Ryoko have to change your power levels now, then Ayeka and I will."

"But I can't just summon the lighthawk wings, they just kinda appear."

"We don't have time for this. Washu is playing for keeps on this. It's time you learned how to get them on

command. Ryoko, Ayeka defend yourselves until we get back."

Ayeka turned for a moment and began.

"But Greg..."

However, we were gone.

"He's quite the leader...isn't he?"

"Let's just say I'm glad he's on our side."

"I'm...well...jealous."

"Ayeka, you have what we wanted for so long. Tenchi is a great man."

"Yes he is, but you found something out of love...not lineage."

"Tenchi loves you with all of his heart, he doesn't care about lineage. You know that."

"Your right, I am happy Tenchi loves me. I'm also happy for you...you've never been stronger."

"Greg's feelings rub off on the people he is close to. Let's give Washu a run for her money huh."

Washu noticed that Tenchi and I had vanished and stretched out her mind to see what we were up to.

"Ah, so your teaching him."

We appeared on solid ground, but not of our own planet.

"Were are we?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Tenchi to be a force, you have to command power. Even if you don't like having it."

"I know but..."

"No but's, not today. You will command the lighthawk wings into being. If you cannot do this,

in the upcoming battle with Tomiki someone will die. So stand over there and bring them to life."

Tenchi walked to a clear spot and concentrated. Nothing.

"What happened?"

"Nothing..I can't do it."

"Wrong. You just didn't follow the right path. Watch."

As he watched, a pair of lighthawk shields appeared in front of me.

"You didn't even concentrate! How did you do that?"

"Lighthawk wings are not something you create. They are inside you always, waiting for your mind to call them out. Then they will come when needed. Try again, slowly."

Tenchi closed his eyes for a moment, then they opened in realization as his lighthawk wings hovered infront of him.

"I did it!"

"Of course you did, now direct your shields in the direction of the incoming laser blasts."

I smiled at him.

"But there are no...oh."

I fired laser blasts, just as Ryoko had taught me, and Tenchi was able to deflect all of them.

"Alright you got the basics right? Let's go back and see if Washu is ready for you."

In the Masaki kitchen Sasami was cutting up vegetables for lunch. She stopped for a moment to hear Tsunami.

"Greg is a special one isn't he Sasami?"

"Oh yes, he truley is Tenchi's brother."

"He just taught Tenchi how to call the lighthawk wings."

As Tsunami's presence faded, Sasami still held a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Tenchi and I appeared a few feet from the edge of the clearing and found Washu handling Ryoko and Ayeka easily.

"I'll be right back, come into the clearing when I give you the signal."

"But...what is the.."

I was gone. I appeared again behind Ryoko.

"Where have you been?"

"Teaching...you two seem to have your hands full."

Ayeka turned.

"Are you going to help?!"

"Ah your back, shall we make this more interesting?"

"I think it already has."

Ryoko and Ayeka stood together "What?"

"Watch."

I nodded to Tenchi and he began walking into the clearing.

"Ah, Tenchi returns...catch!"

Tenchi stood motionless, waiting for Washu's blast.

Ayeka couldn't stand it any longer.

"Lookout Tenchi!"

But he never moved. The blast hit and spread debris high into the air. Washu thought for a moment if she had taken the training too far. We all stood with our eyes glued to the spot Tenchi was standing. Then, as the dust settled, the outline of lighthawk wings could be seen. Tenchi was standing there, just as before.

"Alright, that's enough, let's go have lunch. I'm sure Sasami has it ready by now."

"We're going to get the kids, we will meet you at the house."

As Ryoko and I appeared at the top step of the shrine, we were greeted with a sight that reminded us of ourselves. It seemed grandfather had taught them how to use certain aspects of power they had inherited from us. Keiko was flying straight and steady, Aki was taking on grandfather with a newly developed full sized energy sword.

"Do we look like that?"

"Yep, only they look much better."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding...Remember when you first tried to fly?"

"Yeah, thank goodness for mom, she was a life saver."

"You were there for me when all this started."

"...you would have done fine on your own."

"That's just like you...not wanting to take credit for anything. Take a look at them, they have learned so much from you. They wouldn't be what they are...we wouldn't be what we are today without you."

Ryoko turned and watched them for a moment, then turned to me as her face lit up as she realized I was paying her a compilment.

"Ahem."

"Ah...grandfather, I was just..."

"Perhaps you should practice you attention after lunch."

"Yes grandfather, I..."

"I will see you here after lunch."

"...Hai sensei."

After setting the table and helping Sasami bring the food to the table, we all sat down to enjoy lunch.

"So Greg, I've tried to get Tenchi to bring the lighthawk wings out for a long time. What did you do?"

"Well...um...I think it's just a brother thing."

After a moment of silence, we all were expecting a lecture on the scientific reasonings of her research, but instead she nearly fell over laughing. It was good to see Washu letting go a bit...she has been dwelling on the upcoming events even more than we have.

"And what do you have to say there Tenchi?"

"Greg just showed me and I did as he said, now it seems to be easy to bring them out."

"Be careful Tenchi, I showed you how to bring them out but there is a time and a place for everything."

Grandfather entered the room from the kitchen.

"Well said. Everyone in this room has a part to play, consider your actions as they change your future and the future of all those around you."

As grandfathers words hung in the air everyone knew we all were connected.

"Kids, did you have fun playing with grandpa?"

"Oh boy did we, he showed us how to concentrate inward and develop our own power. I have a full sized sword like you dad."

"That's great Aki...maybe later you could show it to me."

"I'm learning how to fly straight and teleport mom."

"Maybe we can go for a ride later."

"Ahem, I believe the children have chores to do and Greg has training this afternoon."

All eyes we're on grandfather as he left the house for the shrine. I sat there for a moment thinking of what to say, or what not to say. Sasami had gotten up and started to clear the dishes through the door of the kitchen.

"Thank you Sasami for the wonderful lunch, it was one of your best."

Then the voice of a woman returned.

"Thank you Greg, I have been learning from Sasami."

"Tsunami?, was all of this your doing?"

"Yes, I believe Sasami is rubbing off on me."

"I'm sure she is, but it's definitely in a positive way."

And with that I left for the shrine.

"Uh, Ryoko..are you alright?"

She was looking at Tsunami in a upset way. Tsunami had her head bowed and was beet red.

"Ryoko, you don't think Tsunami...You know when he talks that way...We all get...I mean..."

"I know Ayeka. He pays us the highest in compliments, but, come to think of it, when have we done that for him?"

"Well, you have..."

"I mean appreciation for what he's done around here and for us."

Tsunami joined the conversation.

"We shall think of something."

I reached the shrine to find grandfather sitting in sezia meditating in the middle of the main court yard. I quietly approached and sat beside him.

"Have you found what you are looking for?"

"A place to call home...a woman who loves me...a family who loves me."

"Yes, all those things are important. But have you found your place."

"I believe I have. Unless there is more that I must know."

"Ask Washu. But for now we will practice your attention."

Grandfather rose and took a offensive position.

"You must learn to flow with the power you possess. Let it guide your actions. Look into my eyes and nowhere else."

Soon we were sword fighting, paying total attention to the others eyes.

"You can tell by ones eyes the actions they will take. Now close them and feel. That's it, see through the power. Trust in it."

"I can see..."

"Can you feel the power of my sword?"

"Yes."

"And as it comes for you.."

I felt his sword coming and calmly blocked it with mine.

"Your power is flowing within you as well as out, you have learned a new trait of your power. Keep learning, the more you know the more effective you will become. Now return to your wife and children...they need you as well."

"Sensei, one question. Why now am I discovering new things? Is there more to me now?"

"Grandson, you are growing as are the others."

"Ryoko, I'm home."

"Greg!, I didn't know how long you were going to be up there."

"Well, I'm here and where is the rest of the crew?"

"Mom has them in the lab testing their power levels already."

"It's great they're learning so fast...does that bother you?"

"No, not really. The more they learn the better off they will be when..."

"Let's go see mom and the kids."

Ryoko got off the couch grabbed my arm and we headed for Washu's lab.

"Mom...MOM...Where are you?"

"I'm over here, please be a little more quiet while I'm testing...ALRIGHT!"

"Sorry mom, we just came to see how the kids were doing."

"Well, as you can see...they are developing different strengths. But they have inherited both of your power levels."

"Which means?"

"Which means with more training, they could concievably pass yours."

Washu pulled a pair of energy indicating glasses from her lab jacket and put them on as she turned to look at the kids.

"They're just learning how to use their power, but they have no idea what it can do."

She then looked at Ryoko and I and her mouth dropped open.

"You two have stronger energy readings than you did a year ago, I knew I should have been monitoring you more often. Have you been doing something?"

"I just finished practicing with grandfather, why?"

"Sit down."

"But I..."

"Sit down."

I sat down and waited for her to tell me what was going on.

"Put this around your head."

I did as she asked as she turned to her laptop and ran through my energy levels.

"Greg, you have twice as much power as you did last year."

"But how can that be? I mean I have just been practicing. What about Ryoko?"

"OK, OK I'm sitting down."

"Good girl."

"You two have grown up, and your power with you. But how...Ryoko's ca"

"So mom, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing...why?"

"I thought we might spend some time together."

"Um, OK."

I didn't hear any communication between them so I thought it was nothing major.

"Alright then we'll be off, come on kids lets go upstairs."

"Uh, see you later mom, let me know if anything comes up."

"Um, sure Greg see you later."

As we left Washu's lab, I looked back to see if Washu was alright, she had a strange look on her face. But Ryoko nearly pulled me out into the living room.

"Why did Ryoko not want to talk about the...that's it! The cave! It's acting as a power grid for all outside energy! I am a scientific genius! But that doesen't tell me why she..."

Mom

Yes

I'm sorry I cut you off like that, but I haven't told the kids of the cave other than it's a landmark

You might want to talk to Greg and explain it to them. It's going to be hard not to, it's generating power for you, Greg...and I imagine the kids too

How much power?

Well, Greg was on the chart last year...

And now?

Now he's beyond it

But he hasen't used any real power since...

Yes, I know. But don't you remember when he first got here. He had no idea of his potential, then developed it over time. Now, all of you are growing with your energy growing with you

But Greg and I aren't growing anymore

Washu stopped for a moment and thought of a time long ago when she cared the same way.

Yes you are...your growing closer to each other

As we exited Washu's Lab Ryoko took charge.

"Alright, grandma time is over, everyone out of the lab and into the living room."

"Aw, do we have to mom?"

"Do as your mother asks please."

"Yes daddy."

I let a small smile come to my face and dismissed it without a thought.

"I will be training with grandfather...and Aki tomorrow."

"Your going to show him aren't you..."

"He can't learn everything from grandfather."

"Ryoko we have to finish telling them, we may never have another chance."

"Do you want to do it tonight?"

"I think everyone is going to be here, it would be best. Don't you?"

"Well, I did just make plans with mom."

"Yes, you did. Well then towmorrow night it is, we tell it all."

"Alright. I'm going upstairs to change."

"Change? Where are you going?"

"You know mom, we could be anywhere."

"Please be careful, she may be out there somewhere."

"Don't worry, take care of the kids. Love ya!"

And she was gone.

"It looks like it's just us tonight guys."

Just after I said that Tenchi and Ayeka came through the front door.

Ayeka rushed through Tenchi and was more interested in the kids.

"How are my favorite niece and nephew?"

"We're fine Aunt Ayeka."

"Ooooh, they called me Aunt Ayeka! That's so cute! Let's go sit in the living room while the men talk."

As Ayeka escorted the kids into the living room, Tenchi motioned me out to the pier.

"What's up Tenchi?"

"Um, well."

"Brother."

"Things are no so good on Jurai."

"What's going on?"

"Electrical surges, blackouts and...waves...tidal waves."

"Any idea of what's causing them?"

"We sent a deep space probe into the direction of the energy about eight months ago when it first started to show up on the scales. It sent back an image before it was destroyed."

"What was it."

I was hoping it wasen't what I thought it was.

"Here."

It was a blured image, but you could make out a large central ship surrounded by smaller ones headed in the direction of Jurai.

"Is it her..."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Six months before they make Jurai."

"Why would she go there?"

"She was after you, now she's after both of us."

"What can we do?"

"Let's just keep calm tonight, we'll talk tomorrow."

Knock, Knock, Knock..."Mom are you ready? Better yet...are you coming out?"

Washu was standing behind Ryoko

"I'm right here Ryoko."

"Mom..don't do that!"

"We really need to work on your skills, don't we?"

"No, I just wasen't expecting you to be there."

"That can get you killed Ryoko and I'm sure there is at least one person who would very much like for you to stay alive."

"Yeah who?"

"Greg."

"Oh."

"Not to mention the rest of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"

'Ok, we'll work on it...tomorrow. Where are we going tonight?"

"I thought I would take you to an off world place for drinks and dinner, then we'll see."

"Sounds good, let's go."

"You need to change."

"I did."

"This is alittle more dressy."

"Oh, all I have is the dress I wore to kareoke night and I'm not wearing it without him."

"Try this..."

Washu waved her hand and a dress she had made for Ryoko appeared replacing her other clothing. It was red, strapless, and it flaired at the bottom.

"Mom, it's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it. I made it for you."

"You made it?"

"In my spare time."

"You have spare time?"

"Yes! I have spare time...oh...let's go."

"But what are you going to wear?"

"Oh, how about this..."

A moment passed and Washu grew to an adult size with a beautiful black dress slit to the hip on one side.

"Mom."

"What? I can be sexy too ya know."

"Ok Ok."

A dimentional door opened, Washu took Ryoko's hand and led her through.

After Ayeka wore the kids out playing hide and go seek, the three of us sat down together in the living room.

"They really are wonderful kids."

"Yes, they are. They think the world of you two."

"We're just happy we can be here for them, as we are here for you."

"I am always here if you need me."

"We may need your help if she chooses to attack Jurai."

"Yes, I will disscuss this with Ryoko in the morning."

After a bit, Tenchi and Ayeka said their goodbyes and headed back to Jurai via the dimentional door set up by Washu. I, on the other hand, put the kids to bed then went to our room and laid down. Everything was silent and dark, Looking up through the skylight revealing the starry night above, a thought crossed my mind.

Are you alright?

Nothing...

I'm fine

Having a good time?

Wonderful...It's been a long time since my mom and I did something like this

Good for you

Long nothing...

Want me to come home?

When your ready...I'll be here

In alittle while

No problem...I'll be awake

As usual...love you

Love you too

Ryoko and Washu ended up at an elegant restaurant and of course being the women that they are, were approched by many of the men passing by. However, if one got too forward, Ryoko had some fun giving them the shock of their lives.

"Oh this has been fun mom, why didn't we ever do this before?"

"Well you seem to have two...no three big reasons to be at home."

"Yes, that's true but going out sometimes is good for you."

"Not to change the subject, but do you know...when..."

"Ryoko, I may have tracking devices and the sort, but how can I track a goddess?"

"Well, she should have some kind of readings, I guess."

"If something comes up, you and I are always the first ones to know."

"Yes, I know, but I just wish we could plan..."

"Plan? You have a plan. You are living your life to the fullest...remember?"

"Oh, I am! I have two beautiful children, a family that loves me for who I am and not what I was...then there's Greg."

"What about him?"

"Huh?"

"What about him?"

"He carries so much for all of us, he never complains, compliments everyone else...did I leave something out?"

"So...this is a bad thing?"

"To a certain exent...we should carry our own weight."

"I understand where your coming from. But do you understand where he is coming from?"

"What?"

"I think you've got it wrong. You think he's just doing this because he has to. Wrong. He does it because he wants to. Not that we couldn't help more, personally I think we've grown lazy in that respect, but he does these things out of respect, courtesy and love."

"I don't think I deserve to be with anyone like that."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"After all the really bad things I've done...he could find better."

"After ten years of marrige, you've decided your not good enough for him?"

"Has he ever laid a hand on you or the kids in a bad manner? Has he ever said anything like, Your not good enough? Has the look in his eyes changed since you sang that song to him?"

Silence...Silence...Silence

"No."

"You have been given a great gift...the gift of love from someone who doesn't care what you were, but what you are."

"I guess I've been second guessing him for a long time."

"Please tell me you haven't told him any of this..."

"No, but I'm sure he's probably sensed some of it."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I would start returning what your getting."

"I think your right."

After a couple more hours, Washu and Ryoko made their way home, finally coming through the dimentional door in the living room. I sensed movement and started to get up, but my wife's energy calmed me.

"Mom that was fun, thank you for taking me."

"No problem. Now the next thing we should do is plan something for Greg."

"I know, I just don't know what yet."

"Well, don't wait to long...it may be too late."

Washu's words sunk in as Ryoko slowly walked up the stairs toward our room.

As she opened the door, it was dark...

"Are you awake?"

"Hi, how was your night out?"

"You couldn't sleep with us out could you?"

"Well, somebody has to watch out for you...

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"It was great, we haven't done something along those lines for along time."

"I'm glad you two had a good time."

Ryoko undressed and got into bed.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, this and that..."

"Oh, I see..."

I really didn't want to spoil her good mood so I wasn't going to tell her about Jurai.

"So you are training with Aiki tomorrow?"

"Yes, it will be an experience."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure what grandfather has taught Aiki...he may have something in store for me."

"I'm sure you can handle whatever it is...now...hold me."

The morning rays hit the floor just inside the room as I slowly opened my eyes. Peering downward I found Ryoko's head barely peeking out of the covers. The rest of her was still clinging to me as she had done thoughout the night.

"Ryoko...Ryoko"

"Ummmm"

"Wakeup darling...come on"

"Umm..what?"

"It's time to get up."

"It is..."

"Remember I have to practice with grandfather and Aiki."

"Oh..yeah, I guess I was just so comfy and warm..."

"Yeah. Me too, but if I don't get going I'm going to be in trouble."

"Ok, let's go. You want breakfast? I'll tell Sasami.."

"Yes, thank you."

As Ryoko exited the room through the floor...

"Sasami..Sasami...where are you?"

"Oh, good morning Ryoko."

"Good morning Sasami, as it turns out Greg will be having breakfast, but a fast one if he doesn't hurry up."

"Gocha, no problem. It'll be up in a minute."

"Have you been watching TV?"

"I stayed up and watched a tv show called "Mel's Diner" with Washu."

"It figures..."

When Ryoko finally came back to our room, she found me out on the balcony, sitting in sezia. She slowly approched and sat with me.

Quietly, she looked over at me..

"What are you doing?"

"I'm praying."

"For what?"

"For...help."

"I prayed for strength a long time ago, your mother appeared and told me all the strength I needed was here in my family."

I sat straight up and gave a small nod...

"She's right...good advice...thank you mother."

"Good morning Sasami."

"Oh, good morning Greg. How are you?"

"Well, thank you. I'm afraid I won't have much time for breakfast this morning."

"That's alright, Ryoko told me before, so I got you something quick."

At that point Ryoko came down and sat at the table.

Sasami held a bowl out to me and as I took it she turned and walked back to the kitchen. I sat for a moment looking at the simple, but wonderful breakfast she had put so much hard work into.

"Excuse me for a moment, won't you?"

"Um, sure..."

I went into the kitchen to find Sasami enjoying the work of making meals for the family.

"Ahem..."

"Oh, Greg! I didn't know you were there. Is something wrong with the food?"

"No Sasami, everything is perfect as usual. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciate, how much this family appreciates you."

"Oh, you're just saying..."

She looked into my eyes which were usually brown but now were tinted blue. Casually moved the pan from the burner and came over to me and took my hands.

"Your welcome...I wish I could do more."

I brought her into a hug.

"You and Tsunami will be needed soon enough."

Ryoko desided to find out where breakfast was.

"Hey Sasami, where's the rest of the foo..."

She stood there like a statue with her mouth hanging open.

"Why..Wh..Whh werr you hugggging hhhher!"

"She's made all of my meals since I arrived here. I thought it proper she should know how much I appreciate it."

Ryoko stood there, not knowing what to do as I passed her.

"By the way Ryoko, thanks for keeping me warm last night."

Ryoko was still standing there, only now she was turning deep red and Sasami was blushing as well.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to eat my breakfast on the run."

As I was walking out the door, I heard Tsunami's voice.

"Your getting stronger, by the end of your training session your power will surpass the level you were before at this time. Let Yosho know and be careful, I will keep Ryoko busy as you sort it out - I don't want you going into stasis again..."

"Thanks, I thought so."

As I reached the top of the stairs of the shrine, I found Aki sitting with Yosho on the steps of the main shrine building and walked to them. Yosho's eyes never left mine as I reached them they did not move.

"Today Aiki will be seeing somethings that he has never before seen. Do you have anything to tell him before hand."

"There are two sides to everything son, when situations arrize, you must be able to defend yourself and defeat evil."

"Well said...Protect yourself, Protect your family, be a honorable warrior."

As Yosho and I proceeded to the battleground...

"Your eyes give your power away."

"It is not mine to keep...please be careful grandfather...I'm not sure..."

"Let us see..."

As we stood in the beginning stance Yosho ignited his sword then I, but the color of my energy had changed. It was still a cyan blade, but there was a center core of bright yellow making it stronger and more powerful.

"You have indeed changed, we are just practicing right? I mean take it easy on an old man."

"Well I..."

Grandfather tricked me as usual, putting me on the defensive right off the bat. We exchanged offensive and defensive side many times as Aki just watched as his eyes began to flicker with blue.

Washu was tracking a comet in the next galaxy when her alarms blared in her ears.

"What is going on? There is nothing on this planet that could...ut oh...they have to stop! They're going to send a calling card to everyone working for Tomiki.

"You have grown stronger than I can match. Ask Ryoko so she can give you more practice."

The heck you will! Stop this now! The power levels are off the chart and there are people looking for you!

"I never thought about that. Grandfather we have to stop practice, the power is too great."

"I see. We will stop for today. Tomorrow we will proceed with bokken instead of energy swords."

"Hai, Thank you sensei."

"But that also means that you finish your story tonight."

"Hai"

After making it back to the house, I went upstairs to change my clothes but Ryoko was there before I was.

"Whatcha doin?"

"I was going to change my clothes, is that alright?"

"What happened up there?"

"It seems that I can't practice with any type of power anymore - it will bring "uninvited guests."

"Oh"

"Why?"

"I was going to ask if you needed any help - I mean with training - a training partner."

"I think Yosho and I are going to switch to bokken tomorrow, but I would love to have you as a partner. We have to finish tonight - I have a strange feeling like something is starting to happen. Tomiki is headed for Jurai."

"What? Really?"

"If Tomiki attacks there, we have to help."

"Well yes, no doubt in that."

"But that will leave the Earth open to attack."

"Not if we set something up before we leave."

"You think mom would have something like that?"

"Are you kidding? She has all kinds of stuff."

"That may not be enough - we may have to split up and go different directions."

"You mean leave the kids here?"

"No, I mean I would go and you and the kids stay here."

"No."

"What do you mean, No?"

"No - your not going alone - period."

"And you would feel better if I took Aiki with me?"

"Uhh- no- I mean umm."

"There is no good way to do this, but it may come to that."

"I just don't want to be somewhere without my family when they need me."

"I completely understand, neither do I - but I may be somewhere else and someone else would have to fill in for me."

"Tenchi would be there right?"

"I would assume so."

"That would be plenty to take care of "Miss Evil" and you can come back!"

"You've got this all thought out have you?"

"Yup - that's the way it is."

As she made her way toward the door.

"I'll see you downstairs..."

I stood there for a moment and turned toward the mirror...looking at the symbols now faintly glowing on my forehead.

"I thought you would come out soon. I can feel my power level rising and after todays training there is no doubt that she is coming soon. Can I move you to another location?"

I concentrated on the symbols and they slowly moved to my upper chest.

"Thank you, that will make it easier to hide for awhile."

Putting on my shirt I made my way downstairs for what promised to be the end of the story.

Everyone gathered around the dinner table picking at the little munchies Sasami made, as it may be awhile before dinner.

"Thank you Sasami."

"Your welcome Greg - don't worry, it will be alright."

I simply smiled and began moving to the living room.

Once everyone was situated, I looked at everyones faces around the room. Remembering the way they looked then verses now.

"You all have recovered from the battles well, I just hope the up coming one is as forgiving."

Once again I scanned the room getting nothing but nods from all. Even as I reached my children, they too smiled and gave small nods...

I was facing Tomiki after dismissing the hologram of D3 waiting for her to make some kind of move but none came.

"You...you are a guardian aren't you?"

"I was born one."

"I will not surrender to you."

"Nor will I to you."

"Than good luck to you...guardian."

With that she hurled an attack that made Ryoko's lightining bolts look like play toys. As much I tried, I couldn't dodge all of them. One caught me in the left leg, not bad but it was enough to give her something to gloat about.

"Oh god, he's hurt! Mom I have to do something!"

"No...you stay in space...honor his wish."

"But..."

"A guardian wouldn't have been hit by a small attack like that."

"You expect a guardian to fall over and play dead."

I waved my hand over the injury and it was gone.

"Most of the guardians in the past made many mistakes with their attacks."

"I assure you, I am not like most guardians."

With the family looking at the monitor from the hidden room I new that they were safe, but they were feeling helpless.

"I know he could have blocked that blast easily, why did he not...he let her hit him!"

"Why would he do that? I mean really, who would want to be cut?"

"Ayeka, Greg was testing Tomiki's power level."

"Oh, sorry Sasami, I didn't know."

"It's alright Ayeka, right now Greg is the only one who knows what he is doing."

"That's right Sasami...All we know is that he's leading her down the mountain side to a point where I believe he will need us."

"He does need us...right?"

"Oh yes, it will take a lot of power to get rid of her."

A fragile voice asked "Will he kill her?"

"I don't know Sasami...He may have enough power to...but I don't know if he will."

"Even though she has caused pain on everyone here, I...I...couldn't."

Yosho came from behind Sasami and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He is in the same situation I was in with Ryoko, when we fought in space and here on Earth, I had that choice too."

"Your intuition proved to be the greatest gift you could have given to Washu...thank you."

"Perhaps Greg will find an alternative."

"I hope so."

"Enough of this foolishness..I will destroy you along with the planet!"

As Tomiki backed into what was the dimensional doorway, she found it blocked by a familiar energy source.

"Tsunami! Why are you doing this?"

"I am not attacking, I am simply blocking an exit."

"As if I need a dimensional door to exit..."

Tomiki was thinking too much about where she wanted to go, instead of the matter at hand giving me a slight advantage.

"Washu, look...he's changing..."

"He's accessing all of his power...get ready it's time."

I stood there dressed in completely white with four lighthawk wings extending from behind me.

"Is four enough?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to show...everything."

"So you have lighthawk wings do you. Then we shall test them."

What is the gate?

It's the barrier between Earth's dimention and other space dimentions. It's marked with a control beacon you will have to open and close. I want you to access all of your power - you may need it

But you'll be...

Ryoko please do it...I don't have much time. We will be up there in a moment...Take care...

Alright

Washu, please bring everyone out here.

"That's it, let's go. Yosho - Tenchi - protect the women."

Washu phased all of them behind me in the field.

We're here

Great timing mom.

Greg you know I have to go with Tsunami.

Yes...I will see you...later.

Goodbye...son.

As Washu left the clearing, Tokimi sent some of here warriors to handle the extra people on the field.

Washu joined Tsunami in space just out of range.

"Well, this will be interesting, huh?"

"Sister I have lived with these people. Interesting is not the word for it. Our sister is going to get her butt kicked."

"Washu? How can you be sure?"

"Human spirit dear sister."

Ryoko did as I asked and as I changed so had she...she now wore a beautiful white kimono that made her look like an angel. And her new cyan gems were now inplanted in her neck, left wrist and right wrist.

Mom?

Hello daughter.

What's going on? I feel really funny.

You are a goddess my darling child.

A goddess? Why? How?

You are my child, you came from me, you are a goddess. Lower than myself, but a goddess nonetheless.

But if I'm a goddess, we should have no problem handling Tomiki, right?

Not quite, Tomiki doesn't know your a goddess, but it also means you can't directly fight against her now either.

Greg sent me up here to protect me

He knows you can't fight, but you can give him "support" when he needs it.

"We are all here, tell us what to do."

"There are shadow warriors in the woods, men protect the women as they project energy to me. Use any means possible, we only get one chance at this."

Grandfather gave Tenchi a slight nod and Tenchi brought the lighthawk wings to life.

You have learned well my brother, I hope to see you after...

"Ladies, close your eyes and look into your hearts."

Ayeka - Sasami -Mihoshi - Kiyone

The lockets began to glow with the thoughts of each woman and a energy beam began connecting each of them.

"Hey Tsunami your heart is glowing...hey so is mine!"

"He is accessing all the power he can...handle."

"Handle? What's going on?"

"He will soon be in a position where the energy he has will be used to stop her...all of it."

"Will he live through it?"

"I don't know..."

While the power transfer was taking place, Tomiki's warriors attacked. Yosho and Tenchi were doing well as I tried to keep control of the rapidly building energy, but they were about to be overwhelmed by their numbers.

"Please hurry, we can't hold them off much longer!"

I had to send some confidence to them.

"Tenchi - use the lighthawk sword. It will protect you and the others. We are almost finished - please

concentrate ladies."

All of them were so deep in concentration, they didn't notice a warrior break through Tenchi's defense and make his way to Ayeka. As Tenchi watched - his power grew and the lighthawk sword blazed into existance cutting him down before he reached her.

Ryoko's locket began to glow as well, but her power wasen't flowing to Greg, it was staying within her.

The power generated from the women on Earth flowed directly into the four lighthawk wings already displayed.

The extra power created a permenent blue aura around me.

"Thank you ladies, gentleman please move them away from this area and protect them. Thank you all."

The playing around with small blasts ended and Tomiki let loose with a sonic wave that went through my defense like it wasen't there at all...throwing me down the mountainside. I remained down for a moment, then stood.

Coughing "Is that all you have?"

"You need more convincing?"

I began walking up the mountainside not bothering to hide.

"For all the evil things you have done, the hardship you put on my family - you will pay."

Letting my words sink in for a moment she waited. Then realizing I was still coming towards her she looked unsure of what to do. But by the time she regained her composure, I was standing before her.

"Leave this place and never return."

"I will not be given commands from a human."

The end of her sentence met with a powerful strike to her head from my fist.

I've never seen a goddess get hit before, am I seeing this right?

Ryoko I have to tell you I didn't think it was possible either, but...

She going to be really mad.

I hope he knows what he's doing.

Tokimi staggered back shaking her head.

"You dare strike me!"

"You think I'm scared of you. I standing right here."

Her mistake in wheeling back to gain energy was my way in and threw my fist into her midsection.

"Under normal circumstances I would never strike a woman, but in this case!"

Strangely enough she was thrown backwards and landed flat on the ground. Needless to say she was pissed.

"You have no idea what your dealing with. I hope your as powerful as you say."

"Oh boy"

"Washu, what have we done?"

"We have gone up against one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"No - we created a weapon to go against her for us."

"He is not a weapon - he feels emotions just like the rest of us. He knows right from wrong. He will do what he has to do..."

A lightining storm suddenly arose from an otherwise clear day. At the middle of this storm was Tomiki

absorbing the energy from the bolts. I moved back from this scene, giving myself room if I needed it. Seeing the energy she was gaining through the blots I knew that it was now or never.

"You fool - you have no idea who you are dealing with. I am one of the creaters of this universe, I draw energy from every object around you."

"That may be true - but I draw energy from something you'll never have - a family."

As the last of my words were spoken, her eyes turned blood red as she extended her hands to fire a blast more powerful than anyone could have imagined. A voice sounded in my head and a smile came to my face.

Energy that is following a constant direction can be controled by changing it's direction.

Thanks Mom

"What are you smiling about Washu?"

"My son just figured out a way to defeat Tokimi. With a little scientific help."

"Sure."

"You doubt science?"

"No..I just hope your right."

Tokimi's intent on wiping me from the universe was not going to be stopped by anyone and the energy she was gathering was blinding. But as traveled on it's way to its target, it met with an angled lighthawk wing. Instead of exploding on impact, it was deflected from it target leaving it to create a crater size hole in the clearing. As she was paying attention to what was happening, she failed to notice a lighthawk wing in place infront of her.

"What is this? More deception?"

"No, no more tricks."

She continued to try to blast through but to no avail.

I had three of the original four left, letting the additional power flow through me, I created another five and set them in place like the others around Tomiki.

"What is this? I demand you remove these at once!"

"I will remove them in time."

"I will not tolerate this, I will destroy them along with you."

Reaching out with my hand comanding the wings to move closer all but sealing Tomiki inside.

"You don't have enough power to keep me in here."

She began moving the wings apart as I was straining to keep them in place.

"We must help him...send any power you have left to him."

The women once again looked into their hearts and I felt a surge of power flow through me into the wings.

I stood strong and with a upward motion, Tomiki and myself began to rise into the sky.

Ryoko

Greg! Where are you?

I...I...wwwwwiilllll bbbbbeee thhheeerree iiiin a a mmmmiiinnuttueeee

What's wrong? What's happening Mom?

Ryoko, he's using eveything he has to keep a containment field around Tokimi.

Noticing that we were going into space Tokimi wanted out even more.

"You think this is going to save Earth? Take this!"

We were seconds away from the gate when the field turned red with the amount of energy she was using, I had no choice but to use...everything.

My hands turned bright blue as I extended them fully toward the field making it hold...hoping for a few moments more.

Mom what do I do?

Use your power to open the gate and seal it after she is beyond it.

How?

You will know.

With one final heave, I literally threw the containment field past the gate where Ryoko would be able to seal it. But my vision was growing blurry and soon after - I was floating in space...unconscious.

Ryoko saw Tomiki break the plane of the dimentional gate then focused all her strength on the sealing the gate.

Hearing a voice in her thoughts...

"You have done well young goddess."

"Who's there?"

"The one who wants to help. You may seal this dimention, but only for ten years...remember...ten years."

"Better ten than none."

And with that she sealed the Earth's dimention with all of us within it.

The field held, but after Tokimi crossed the the dimention line it failed and she released herself with an atttitude.

Seeing Ryoko floating near the control.

"Who are you? What is this? Let me in! Where is he?"

Ryoko just smiled, the Earth was safe and she had played a part in it.

Mom, where are you? Where's Greg?

"He's over here Ryoko."

Tsunami - Washu - Ryoko just floated in space looking at a lifeless body contained in a blue sphere generated by three goddesses of the universe.

Two days later in Washu's lab, sat a tank containing a green substance along with a lifeless silhouette

floating at its mercy.

"Ryoko..."

"Huh...oh...what?"

"You've been down here for 72 hours straight...go get some sleep."

"I can't...I can't leave him. There's so much I wanted him to know..."

"He's not going to get any better with you worrying like this."

"What if he never wakes up..."

"What kind of attitude is that? What if he never came and got you from her ship? Do you think he thought like that?"

"No...no he would never think like that...What if he needs me?"

"What if he does and you can't help him because your too tired."

"Alright...alright...I'll go to...our room."

"I will call you if anything happens."

Ryoko emerged from the lab with everyone asking questions.

"Ryoko is Greg alright?"

In a whisper of a voice.

"Nothing has changed..."

"I'm sure he will be alright Ryoko."

"I hope so Ayeka. I hope so."

Ryoko walked up the stairs and closed the door to our room, with the house being quiet you could hear her

crying.

"Sasami, is there anything we can do?"

"Greg drained himself of all his energy to keep Tomiki contained long enough for Ryoko to seal the dimentional gate. He drained his life energy, I'm not sure anyone can recover from that, if anyone can it's him."

"So many people will be devistated if he is gone."

"Lets not give up hope."

"We shall be positive. I will go and see if I can help Ryoko."

A small knock on the door got no response. Slowly opening the door Ayeka found Ryoko laying face down on the futon. Ayeka began sliding the door closed again.

"Come in Ayeka."

"Ryoko, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake, I can't sleep."

Coming in and laying down next to Ryoko, Ayeka looked at the ceiling.

"He's a wonderful man you know."

"What?"

"Greg...he's a wonderful man."

"Well...yes, he is."

"You see, he is going to get better and be with us again."

Ryoko turned to see Ayeka's eyes begin to water and tears make their way down her face. Ryoko's did the same and Ayeka hugged her friend in an attempt to comfort them both.

Down in the depths of Washu's lab you could also hear crying. Washu did her best work from there, but now came the sounds of a woman, not a scientist, morning.

"Why? Why can't it be like before! You just came back and everything would be fine. Wait...you just came back...why did you come back? You need something to come back for!...But you already have something...What if she was in goddess mode, would that get through?"

She came up to the glass separating us.

"You just wait till morning...either you'll come back to us...or else!"

Washu stepped back a few steps, then came forward again to put her hands on the glass.

"Goodnight...my son."

The next day Ayeka woke to a startling sight - she slept in our bed - with Ryoko - and she was facing her as they both woke-up.

"Ryoko?"

"Ayeka?"

Looking around both of them stared at thier surroundings.

"What am I doing in your bed?"

"That is a good question. I think we fell asleep talking last night."

"Oh. I'm sorry - I should have gone to my room."

"Actually, it was nice having...someone in the room. Thank you."

With a smile Ayeka simply replied.

"Your welcome."

At that time Washu came in the room thinking Ryoko was the only one there.

"Ryoko! I was thinking..."

Seeing the two of them in the bed she quickly turned around.

"Um...Um..Um You should have told me Ryoko I would have given you some privacy."

"Mom - Ayeka fell asleep in here while we were talking last night - nothing more."

"Oh - Sorry Ayeka - Can I see you in the lab right away?"

"Sure, what's going on? Is Greg awake?"

"No...not yet, but something tells me he will be very soon."

"Oh my, please let me get out of your way Ryoko..."

"Ayeka - thanks. I needed to hear positive things."

Ayeka turned from the door.

"That's what friends are for."

With that she smiled and left leaving Ryoko smiling with a feeling something was going to happen.

A few minutes later Ryoko joined her mother in front of the tank.

"I can't stand looking into this thing - it looks like he's a specimen."

"He's not a specimen! He's your life! Get over it and help him come back!"

"Mom what are you talking about? How can I help him?"

"Do you remember after he disappeared, how he asked us to find him and bring him back."

"Well, yes I remember. But what has that got to do with this - it's totally different."

"No...it's not different at all...he's searching for a way back, we - you have to help him."

"How? I've been here for days - I've talked to him...its kinda one sided."

"Have you done it as a goddess?"

"No. Would that help?"

"If you channel your power into his gem like you did when we were trying to find him before. I believe it would be possible now."

"I'll try anything. Just tell me what to do."

"Put your hands on the glass and try to reach him anyway you can."

"Ryoko."

"Tsunami, what are you doing here?"

"I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"This is kind of private...but how long ago has it been since...you and Greg...had...were...um...together."

"Hey sis, your getting kinda personal aren't you?"

"I thought I felt something else when Ryoko was closing the gate - I didn't pay much attention to it then, but now it may help."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryoko stand still for a moment."

As Washu scanned her body for any abnormalites - she stopped half way.

"Ryoko...your pregnant...congratualtions."

"I'm what..."

Her mind started to swim and soon she was caught by a floating cushion.

"Good catch."

"What am I going to do...Ryoko pregnant...Greg in there..."

"I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

"After Ryoko wakes up, have her try to contact him."

"What good would that do...oh...maybe the child will be able to help. Your pretty smart there sis."

"Thanks, but I'm no scientist."

Ryoko's eyes were trying to open when she saw her mother above her.

"Mommy."

"Good morning Ryoko."

"I had the strangest dream - Tsunami was here and you scanned me - I was pregnant."

"That was no dream daughter."

"Oh boy."

"Relax Ryoko."

"How can I relax when I'm pregnant and...alone."

"Your not alone...you have all of us...and Greg if this works."

"If what works?"

"You may be able to bring him back to us with the help of your child."

"Will it work...Will it hurt the child?"

"No...the child just puts in more energy to draw him closer."

"Than I'm all for it."

"Why don't you rest awhile and I'll come and get you up."

"Does anyone else know about...me?"

"No...I thought you would like to be the one to tell them."

"Thanks mom."

"Get some rest."

Coming down the stairs Washu was stopped by a group wanting to know what's going on.

"Washu - what's going on? Is Ryoko alright?"

"Yeah, she's OK."

"How's Greg?"

"Wait...wait...wait!"

"Alright now - Ryoko's fine, she's just tired - Greg is still in the tank - I have some ideas about how to make him better - but for now that's it. Please don't disturb Ryoko. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so short with you, it's just been so hard."

She turned, opened her lab door and disappeared.

"I feel so hopeless."

"Oh Tenchi, your not the only one."

"I'm going to the shrine - maybe grandpa has something for me to do."

As Tenchi made his way out the door - Ayeka whispered...

"Please help us...I beg you Tsunami...let us be a family again."

"Grandpa? Grandpa?"

"Yes Tenchi, I'm over here."

"Grandpa is there anything else we can do for Greg?"

"We can live...that's what he wanted us to do."

"But I..."

"You feel helpless...yes...I understand. You must live on Tenchi and do as your brother has asked of you."

"I...your right grandpa...I just want to help."

"Ah...but you are helping Tenchi, you are keeping his memory alive. One day you will see him again - either on the Earth and in the heavens."

"Hai sensei."

After a couple of hours, Washu made her way to our bedroom to find Ryoko sound asleep. She sat at the side and gently stroked her hair.

"Ryoko."

She stirred a bit and whispered my name.

"Ryoko...its mommy."

Barely opening her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"It's time to get up honey."

"He's still down there, isn't he?"

"Yes, but we have to be positive."

"Are you positive about me being pregnant?"

"Oh yes, I'm positive - I just wish he was with you. Lets go see if we can wake him up."

As the two women came down the stairs and through the lab door, the house was completely quiet. Hoping the worst had past.

Sitting in front of the tank Ryoko let a tear fall from her eye.

"I don't know if I can do it mom. I don't know if I can live without him."

"Ryoko channel those feelings to him. Let him know how you feel."

She raised her hands to the glass and they began to glow light blue. She didn't know her energy was traveling outside the house.

"Tenchi, do you feel that energy?"

"Yes, it feels like...like Ryoko & Greg!"

"Come we must help."

The two of them were met by Kiyone and Mihoshi at the pier.

"Did you two feel that?"

"Come on to Washu's lab."

"Mom, I can't keep this up - I'm losing..."

"Let us help."

Behind Ryoko was Yosho - Tenchi - Kiyone - Mihoshi - Ayeka - Sasami.

"We will feed energy to you - you pass it on to Greg."

Their hands raised and directed toward Ryoko, emitting a powerful blue aura.

"Please darling, wake-up, please. I love you."

Ryoko's face turned to one of determination as she began changing into her goddess form.

"I will wake you from this! I can't live without you!"

"We can't keep this up much longer Ryoko."

Emotions quickly taking control of her, Ryoko began to slide down the side of the tank.

"I...I've lost him."

Just before Ryoko removed her hand from the tank, Washu dropped the contols.

"NO! I will not allow this! As Washu the scientist or the goddess!"

Suddenly Washu grew to goddess size and fed the families power with her own. The flow became a bright blue.

"Grandpa, can you see any movement in the tank?"

"No Tenchi."

Washu gradually stopped her energy flow and sat next to her daughter.

Tenchi's heart sank in saddness as he looked at Ryoko now with her face against the tank...crying.

"I can't lose you like this...I need you...your child needs you."

"Her child?"

Washu nodded to the rest, making the mood much more somber.

Ryoko took a sharp breath and began to see a small glowing light making its way through her hands. Passing through her palm with the last bit of her energy, it traveled to the motionless figure. It circled twice, then landing on my forehead. Suddenly the light became blinding to all outside the tank and the fluid began rotating like a tornado.

"What's happening mom?"

"I...I don't know. Just keep your hands on the tank."

The fluid evaporated in an instant leaving a body lying in the middle of the container. The light came from my forehead and returned to Ryoko.

Still no movement...nothing.

The family slowly made their way through the laboratory door to deal with the loss and Ryoko was left alone.

Ryoko laid on the floor next to the tank wondering what she was going to do...ping...ping...ping.

Sitting up from the floor she looked in to the tank to find a familiar face looking back at her.

"Greg!"

Help...please

"I'm not sure what happened next, I just remember when I woke up."

"I can tell you."

"The chair is all yours..."

Ryoko made her way to the chair as I went to get up she took my hand and gently smiled.

Sitting down, she took a deep breath, waited a moment, then spoke.

"Well, it was true, I was pregnant at this time and Greg being in the state he was in the tank...took a toll on all of us. However, when you tapped on the window of the tank - I thought I was dreaming. But after he asked for help, the next thing I knew I was in the tank helping you."

"That's when you called for me, I was in the kitchen making some tea for everyone. At that time we all thought Greg...was not coming back."

"Yes, that's when I called for you mother. I didn't say anything but that I needed some help cause I didn't know what was happening at the moment. But when you appeared, you turned white and nearly fainted."

"So that's why I was on the other table!"

"I put you there after I got Greg to the other one. As you got up, I told you what was going on and for the next three days you put Greg on life support...needless to say it was a shock to everyone upstairs, but a good thing to hear."

"I guess I caused a lot of problems for everyone - I'm sorry I caused you all to worry."

"We were just glad you had made it through. It must have been terrible."

"I did what I had to do, anyone of you would have done the same for me."

"Ahh-hem, getting back to the lab - we all took turns looking after you."

"If I'm not mistaken - Ryoko spent those three days in the bed next to you."

"Tenchi, your right. I didn't come out of the lab until he did. But it was at the end of those days when you

finally woke-up I was the happiest. I remember because I was laying on the table next to you and you opened your eyes, squinted a little, then asked how our children were."

"I remember that."

"I knew I was pregnant but I didn't know with twins."

"The glowing light coming from you and going to me was a small amount of the life energy from the kids."

"That's what brought you back?"

"No, it was all of you. But the fact Ryoko was carrying our children made it

complete."

Ryoko got up and motioned me to regain my seat. I really didn't know what else to say - I thought we had

covered it pretty well but sat down anyway.

"Tokimi is heading toward Jurai - We have about 6 months before...any questions?"

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yes Ayeka, we have. But we are all still here."

"I am so glad for that, I just hope all ends well."

"Dad..."

"Yes Keiko, what is it?"

"We all have to fight against Tomiki don't we?"

I scanned the room and looked at all the faces...

"Yes."

The room was silent. Nobody moved. No one said a word. We actually made it through the events leading up to now. Washu finally broke the silence.

"Well, I think we should all get a good nights sleep and talk about the future in the morning."

"I think that's a good idea."

The kids just sat there like deer in headlights.

"Are you two alright?"

"Sure...it's...just...so incredible. It really happened."

"Yes, it really happened. Why don't you to go upstaris and we'll be there shortly."

We just got nodding heads as they got up hugging everyone...until they came to grandpa, Aki asked.

"Your a prince...aren't you?

"I was a long time ago, now Tenchi has taken my place."

Keiko looked at Tenchi strangely and muttered...

"Uncle Tenchi?"

"Yep, I'm still Uncle Tenchi and this is still Aunt Ayeka."

"Wow...ok."

Slowly they made their way upstairs and finally we heard the door shut.

"Well, I hope your satisfied. You just tramatized your children."

I sat there with my mouth open about to say something when Washu began her thought process, I just shut my mouth.

"Actually, it couldn't have happened any sooner, they needed to know before Tomiki gets to Jurai."

While they were talking, I was getting more and more tired.

Rubbing my eyes as if there was something in them.

"Hey Ryoko? Can we go to bed now?"

"That's all you can think about? At a time like this?"

"I just...I'm getting really tired...maybe we can figure this out tomorrow."

Grandfather looked around and after seeing many tired faces decided to say something.

"It would be wise to look at this with a fresh pair of eyes, I am going to the shrine, good night."

"Fresh pair of eyes my...oh, your really tired aren't you?"

Uncovering my eyes, I looked up at Ryoko.

"I just feel...

Washu bit her lip after seeing my eyes shining bright blue.

"I got you, I got you. Yes...we'll discuss it in the morning."

The next morning I awoke feeling good compared to the tired feeling of last night. But Ryoko was faced away from me...she's never done that before.

"Ryoko?"

"Huh...Wha...Hey."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No...well...I had to take your clothes off last night because you were so tired. She pointed to me - What are those doing on your chest? You got those before when you accress all of your power."

"Oh, yeah. They were on my forehead, but I thought it would be better if I moved them till we ended the story."

"When did they show up?"

"After training with grandfather, the same day the story ended. My power is increasing due to training and the upcoming events."

"I wonder if mine will to. Maybe Washu will know...lets go find out."

"Excuse me, Washu?"

She was in the heat of an experiment and I hated to interupt, but.

"What is it?! If I don't get these figures right...the dimentional fortitude of the exonical sphere will collapse!"

"I'm sorry Mom."

She looked up at us from her experiment and clamly sat down.

"What can I do for you kids."

"I have a development...you may want to know about."

"Oh, really. What kind of development?"

"Well..."

I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it from my chest.

"Greg, please not while Ryoko is here!"

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding! Wow those are the same as when you accessed your full power right?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure why they are here now."

"Simple - As your power grows, they come to the surface. Kinda like your power, it's there but underneath until called upon."

"So I shouldn't be concerned about this?"

"I didn't say that. The cave is producing more energy than before too and that means it will be forcefeeding everyone's power level."

"So the kids power will increase, how much?"

"I don't know, but if you are any gauge, I would say we need to teach them how to handle it quickly."

"Mom, is this a good thing?"

"Maybe Ryoko, because of the things coming it will help them. But if they don't learn about it quickly, it may consume them. Like when Greg had to put himself into stasis, remember."

Ryoko and I looked at each other, finally realizing the time had come to take them to the cave.


End file.
